Coming Dawn
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: Vlad searches for answers about the Chosen One. Meanwhile, Robin has remembered the truth about his best friend and sets out to find him, with a little help. But what are the real intentions of his new friend? Is Robin helping or will his presence hinder?
1. Prologue

Okay, so I was going through other fics and discovered a spoilers for the end of series 3. Unlike everyone else, I sort of like the end of series 3. Okay, I don't like blood-thirsty Vlad and I DO want him back to how he is at the beginning, but the ending shows that Vlad isn't going to find being the chosen one as easy as he appears to do at the start of the series.

Plus it gave me an idea. I've been wanting to intergrate my characters into Young Dracula somehow and now I know how.

So I hope that you stay with this fic because it's going to give you a new perspective on what the Chosen One really means.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula**. This is just my view on how the Chosen One thing should go.

* * *

><p>The cave was half lit by a fire burning in the centre. A figure huddled by it, absorbing the warmth and the light it provided. Outside, thunder crashed, lightning flashed and the rain continued to soak the ground. The figure was watching the entrance, waiting for something.<p>

Someone appeared at the entrance, a young boy. He looked barely older than seventeen, but the figure by the fire knew that he had seen many things in his short life, touched by the lives of those who had lived much longer. The boy staggered in from the rain and slumped by the fire. He was drenched. He cast the figure a fearful glance.

'It's alright, young man,' she said, standing upright, 'I know that you will do me no harm.'

Despite the unusual context of the sentence, the boy relaxed. Now that he could see her, he saw that she was nothing more than an old woman, with matted grey hair pulled back into a loose bun. Her eyes were sharp however and they examined him closely.

'Are you thirsty?' she asked.

The boy flinched at the question, but nodded. She moved further from the fire, towards the back of the cave that was swallowed in shadows. She tried to carry a large metal pot, but she could barely lift it off the ground. He was at her side so quickly she had barely seen him move. He took it from her and placed it over the fire. To this she added water, cinnamon, herbs and other powders he could not name. He was pretty sure one of them was chocolate powder.

They sat in silence whilst she stirred the mixture, waiting for it to boil. Finally, she reached for a mug and ladled some of the mixture into it. 'Drink this,' she said handing it to him. He reached for it gratefully, thanked her and took a sip. A wide smile spread across his face. 'It's my granddaughter's favourite drink too, although it works better with milk.'

The old woman watched the young man gulp the rest of the mixture down. When he was finished, he sat with the mug, unsure what to do with it. 'There's more if you want it,' she said, seating herself down in her original position. His mug was full before she had finished.

She watched him for a while before saying, 'I know why you're here.' He looked up in alarm. She was very calm when she spoke. 'You don't need to say anything; I know exactly what you need to see and what you need to hear.' The boy stared at her. If he had been breathing, he would have held his breath. The old woman sighed. 'Unfortunately, the key ran off.'

A flicker of confusion flashed across his face. The old woman contemplated her sentence and corrected herself before he could ask anything, 'well, was chased away to be exact.' This answered no questions so she scooped a log from the fire and stood up. 'Come, I'll show you.' she turned to venture back into the cave when a gust of wind blew the length of the cave and the torch went out. 'Oh.'

There was snap and the flames flickered again from the end of the stick. She raised her eyebrows and glanced back at the boy who was suddenly looking rather sheepish. 'No need to hide what you are,' she said briskly, 'you would do a pretty poor job hiding it from me.' He blinked, surprised.

She continued moving onwards and he followed her. They ventured away from the entrance of the cave and her living quarters, deep into the cave. The boy was a step behind her and could see her pulse beating beneath her wrinkled skin, hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears, yet had no desire to go any further. He felt comfortable with this old lady, more comfortable than he had been amongst anyone for a long time.

They reached the end of the cave, at the heart of the mountain. She stopped and lit two torches that stood either side of a stone platform. They were surrounded by stalagmites, ducking stalactites, but before them, the area was clear. On the platform, a stone pillar stuck out of the smooth wall that marked the end of the cave. The boy approached it. Inlaid in the pillar was a pair of handprints.

'That's the lock,' the old woman said. He turned back to her. She shook her head, 'you could try placing your hands in there, but I doubt anything would happen.' She thought for a moment as he approached the pillar and then called out, 'actually, I don't think that might be a good idea, considering what you are.' He froze, his hands millimetres above the indentations. He could feel pinpricks on his skin, a static tingling that caused the hairs on his arms to stand up on end. He withdrew his hands sharpish. Yes, he thought, something bad probably would happen if I touched them.

The old lady hummed in thought before saying, 'there's only one set of prints that will open the door and reveal to you all you need to know, the prints of my key. But like I said, it got chased away.'

'Where will I find it?' he asked hoarsely. She could see the hunger for the knowledge in his eyes and the desperation.

'I don't know, unfortunately,' she said sadly, then sighed, 'a pity really because I am mightily fond of my key.' The boy groaned, which turned into a snarl and he lashed out at the pillar. With the force that he hit the pillar with, she was surprised that the entire cave didn't come crashing down around them.

'Stop it,' she snapped and he stopped instantly. 'That will bring you no closer to opening it and, more likely, make the whole cave crumble.' He bowed his head and stood on the stage like a little boy after being told off by his mother. She hummed thoughtfully before continuing, 'the only way to see what is beyond is to find my key.'

'I'll look for it,' he cried out, at her side in the second it took her to blink, 'what is it?'

'It's a person, of course,' she exclaimed, 'alive, mind you, or you'll be waiting another hundred years before another comes along. I suppose, correctly, that you want to find out this century.' He nodded enthusiastically.

'Go home then,' she said. Her answer took him by surprise and started to shake his head, blurting out excuses. 'I don't want to hear what you've done,' she shouted over the top of him, 'whatever it is I'm certain your family will forgive you, you being who you are.' He flinched and turned away. 'Well you need to stay somewhere,' she said crossly, 'otherwise how do you expect to find it.'

He looked at her curiously. She was smiling. 'I'm certain if you can't find my key,' she said and, before his eyes, began to disappear, 'my key will come to you.' She faded from sight, leaving him surrounded in darkness.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Interested or not? Whatever your opinion, I'd love to hear it, so please review.<p> 


	2. Blank

Short but sweet. How slayers discovered who the Chosen One is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula**. Figures otherwise I'd be writing this into the TV show not as a fanfic.

* * *

><p>Kurt Moller walked slowly down Stokely high street, wondering where on Earth he was and what on Earth he was doing here. He was distinctly aware that it was of vital importance, but couldn't for the life of him remember exactly what. He had just spent most of the evening with a family who had been dressed up as fruit and vegetables. Every so often he would make a comment to his wrist, but then would remark on what he was doing and stop. He realised that he was doing it that at the point of reminiscing about doing it. He stopped instantly.<p>

Moller sat on a garden wall and stared up at the starry sky. Like little suns, he thought in the back of his mind. He subconsciously brought up a gun and pretended to be fire it. He could picture the power of the sun blasting through the tip. Then his hands dropped onto his knees and he stared at them, wondering what the hell that was all about.

A black van drove around the corner. He looked up blankly as it drove past and then came to a sudden halt. A man jumped out and grabbed Moller by the shoulders. 'There you are!' he shouted, 'we've been looking all over for you. Did you do it?'

'Do what?' Moller asked, slightly dazed.

'Did you slay the Chosen One?' the man demanded.

Moller blinked. 'The chosen what?'

'The Chosen One,' the man was positively shouting now, 'the vampire who is said to have almighty power and become most evil!'

Moller snorted. 'Don't be silly,' he chuckled, 'vampires don't exist.' The man let go of the ex-vampire slayer. He called his partner down from the van and asked Moller to repeat what he had just said. 'Vampires don't exist,' Moller repeated, weary of this before it had begun.

'We are talking to Kurt Moller?' the second man asked.

'Yes,' Moller replied in a bored voice.

'Slayers Guild, tactical division?' said the first.

'What?'

'With 989 kills to his name,' the second asked, not totally keeping the awe out of his voice.

'What?'

'Probably more if he really did go up to the castle,' the first commented.

'Yeah,' the second agreed. 'Did you do it?' he added eagerly, 'did you reach the 1000 mark?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about!' Moller shouted. Both men fell silent. Then the second whispered to the first, 'I don't think he hit it.'

'Nonsense boys,' an older man climbed out of the back of the van and came to stand between them. The two younger men bowed their heads and backed away in respect. The older man looked down at the bemused Moller and said in a harsh voice, 'he's been hypnotised.'

That did it for Moller. 'That's it,' he leapt to his feet, 'I've had it with you and your fanciful nonsense. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to where I came from.'

'Where did you come from?' the older man asked as Moller began to storm away. Moller paused. What does it matter? He decided eventually, it shouldn't to him. The older man took a step towards Moller. 'Can you remember why you came here?'

Moller tried and realised he couldn't. He raised his wrist to his lips and said, 'Kurt tries to walk away from weird men, but potent questions draw his attention.' He realised what he was doing and dropped his hand with a shake of the head. The three men watched this with interest. The older man breathed, 'of course.'

Moller turned back to the three men and their black van. 'How can you know?' he asked suspiciously.

'My dear young man,' the older gentleman stepped forwards and took Moller by the arm, 'it is not I who holds the answers.' He turned Moller's arm over so that he could observe the microphone on his wrist. 'It is you.'

'What is that?' Moller asked, horrified by the fact that he could not remember putting it there.

'You record your every action for events such as this,' the older man said, steering Moller in the direction of the black van, 'and fortunately for you, we have the listening equipment you need to be able to play it back to you.'

'I still don't believe you,' Moller said, with one foot on the step up into the van.

'Don't worry,' the older man said as his two young accomplices clambered into the front seats, 'before the dawn comes, you will.' He put one hand on the back of Moller's head and pushed him into the van, climbing in after him. He slammed the doors to as the younger two started the engines and drove away.

Watching from her bedroom window, an elder woman picks up the phone. She calls the police, but by the time they arrive, the van has long gone. Neither van nor the young man the old woman recalls seeing pushed in was seen again. She has nightmares about people abducting younger generations from the streets for months after and an irrational fear of black vans for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>I'm glad some liked me to continue. I wasn't totally sure. That means I actually need to figure out a plot for this. Bother.<p> 


	3. Rumours

Sorry this may seem a little short.

* * *

><p>The rumours were flying around school: Vladimir Count has disappeared. He hadn't been seen for weeks; not even his weird best friend, Robin, knew where he was. The theories were endless, ranging from "he's just gone back to where he came from", "he's on holiday" to "he's been abducted by scientist and his undergoing top secret experiments in an underground bunker, in Germany". Although, no-one truly believed that last one.<p>

Robin Branaugh was getting tired of telling people that he didn't know where Vlad was. He had been up to the castle himself to find out, but had found no clues as to where his best (and admittedly only) friend could be. His clothes were still there; well, there wasn't a place in Vlad's bedroom where there were no clothes, except potentially the wardrobe. Although, the more Robin searched, the more he realised that there were potentially a few clothes that were missing. His smartest outfit for example – that Robin couldn't recall clearly, but he was certain that Vlad had some – a few t-shirts, jeans and trainers.

Robin had tried the rest of the castle but had found nothing. He had attempted to reach the cellars of the castle, but found the way barricaded. Disappointed, he had returned home as night fell, feeling alone for the first time in years. Vlad had been the greatest friend he could ever want, Robin remembered, he had been awesome.

But what Robin realised was, the more he tried to remember about Vlad, the more he realised that there were massive gaps in his mind where he couldn't remember things. Certain things, like what his father's occupation was, many of his visits to the castle. This depressed Robin further.

He would go to school alone, sit at his desk alone, do his work alone, spend his lunchtimes alone and then return home alone. He could not wait for school to end and the summer to begin. He would spend it searching for Vlad, he decided.

But it is difficult to find a friend you can no longer remember everything about.

When he returned to school in September, they had all forgotten about Vlad. As far as they were concerned, it was out with the old (that, let's be honest, not many would miss) and in with the new. There was a new girl sitting near the front. Delila was talking with her and then they were joined by the rest of Delila's gang. Robin sloped to the back of the class, missing Vlad even more, and sat down at the back of the room by himself.

* * *

><p>The rumours were flying around school: Vladimir Count has disappeared. He hadn't been seen for weeks; not even his weird father, the owner of the school, knew where he was. Those who stayed up late enough could hear him every evening going out into the surrounding woodland, calling for his son. The theories were endless, ranging from "he's run away and good riddance" to "he's been taken to a psychiatric ward for the mentally deranged, not to be let out for the rest of his life". Surprisingly, not many people questioned the last one.<p>

The only people outside of the Count household who looked visibly disturbed by the young Count's sudden disappearance, was Miss McCauley. She was certain that bullies had caused Vlad to flip and run away from the school. She questioned every one of Vlad's old class members, but none of them had heard anything about someone bullying the owner's son. Some admitted that there were nasty stories about him around school, there was the usual snitching and bitching behind his back, maybe a small percentage more than everyone else, but not much higher.

Miss McCauley had called an assembly and talked to the whole school about Vlad. She had lectured them on bullying and treating everyone as an equal, no matter who they were. She had invited Mr Count to it and could see him standing in the shadows at the back of the assembly hall. He clapped along with everyone else, probably more enthusiastically.

He visited her office afterwards, but was not the same flirty, if somewhat creepy, man he usually was. He had excused himself from her presence earlier than he usually might have done. Miss McCauley felt deeply sorry for the broken father and vowed to find the cause of Vlad's disappearance, if only to put the poor man at ease. She suspected that he blamed himself.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for your reviews. I have some idea of what I'm going to do with this now so hold on tight. ;)<p> 


	4. Misery

What did people think about the last episode? Vlad turned really bad! Although, I couldn't help noticing that although, apparently, vampires die at the touch of garlic/stepping into sunlight, Ingrid and the Count managed to hang in for some time, a bit too much time personally. But hey ho, it was a good episode. Perhaps they'll be back next time, because there has to be another series after that dramatic ending!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula.

* * *

><p>Chloe had attempted the challenge of cheering Robin up as the weeks went by and Vlad didn't return. She tried getting him to draw his emotions, but many of Robin's artistic sketches were dark and gloomy or (when she banned him from using the colour black or any variation on it in an attempt to make the pictures a little colourful) displayed very upset vampire in red – that could only be Robin – with a large empty space around him. When asked that that was, Robin had replied, 'it's because I've not got a friend to stand beside me anymore.'<p>

Chloe had then taken it up with her parents that Robin was probably missing Vlad. That had gone brilliantly… yeah, right.

'Of course he's missing Vlad,' her mother had said, 'they were such good friends. It's a real shame; they were all such a lovely family.'

'I can't understand why the Counts would up and leave like that,' her father had agreed, 'without a goodbye or a going away party.'

'What are you going to do to help cheer Robin up?' Chloe had persisted.

'He just needs to make a new friend,' her mother had continued, 'that's what you do when one friend leaves.'

'I could take him to more Scout meetings,' her father offered.

'Good idea,' her mother had nodded, 'I'm sure there will be plenty of boys who Robin could befriend.'

'And he could join the football team,' her father said, 'if I remember correctly, he has a particular talent for that sport.'

Chloe was remembering that too, a family picnic with the whole of their family (cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, everyone). Of course, a massive football match had ensued and Robin, much to his annoyance and surprise, had been especially good, even if he had been forced to play. Chloe had the sneaking suspicion that her brother wouldn't be particularly keen on either of these "cures".

'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' she had murmured.

'Come now, Chloe,' her mother had snapped, 'it's what is best for Robin. What's the worst that can happen?'

Surprise, surprise, it did not make Robin feel any better. In fact, it made everything worse. It was slowly showing Robin how rare a friend Vlad had been.

'You'll find someone,' his mother had "encouraged" on morning as Robin prepared to return to school after the summer break, 'there are plenty other children at your school.'

But none like Vlad, Robin had thought miserably.

He knew that there was no-one at school could match Vlad's awesomeness – even if Robin could no longer really remember what was so awesome about his best friend. He often sat at the back of the class, doodling vampires, crosses and other gruesome sketches into the back of his exercise book. For this, he was nearly always in trouble.

'Robin Branaugh!'

Robin forced his head up and away from the fanged fiend he was currently working on. To his horror, he realised that his teacher was standing not two feet from him.

'What are you doing?'

'I…er…'

'That does not appear to be the exercise I set you.'

'No… um…'

His teacher pulled the book out of Robin's protesting hand and held it two inches from her face. 'This is not an Art class,' she snapped at him, 'this is Mathematics, Mr Branaugh. So if you don't want to be continuing your work after school, I suggest you get on with it.' Robin hung his head. The rest of the class sniggered.

Vlad would have said something, Robin thought. The bell had gone by now and everyone else was packing away. Robin let their noise, hustle and bustle wash over him as he sat, wallowing in self pity. Vlad would have stuck up for me like he always did. He used to think my artwork was cool.

Not that I can remember why.

A couple of boys stalked past Robin's desk, dragging their bags across the table tops. All of Robin's books and pencil case were knocked onto the floor. Robin scowled at the boys, who laughed as they left, and ducked down to start picking his stuff up. He watched a pair of black shiny shoes stop the other side of his desk and then someone picked up his exercise book.

'These are really good, you know,' someone said. It was a girl.

Heart pounding in his mouth, Robin poked his head up over the table top.

The new girl in his class was standing the other side of the table, holding Robin's revoltingly bright orange exercise book. She was going through the artwork at the back of it. She smiled at him, closed it and handed it over.

'Do you often draw vampires?' she asked.

Robin's mouth felt too dry for him to talk so he just nodded. Before now, he hadn't taken much interest in the new girl (what was the point if it was unlikely she would pay any interest to him) but now they were face to face, he could see that she was actually very pretty.

The girl smiled, her green eyes lighting up. 'I'd love to know where you get your inspiration from,' she said.

'Esta!' Delila called, appearing in the doorway to the classroom. She glared at Robin before turning back to the new girl, 'come on.'

'Gotta go,' the girl apologised, 'see you around.' She hurried out after Delila. Robin was left standing awkwardly in the classroom, still holding his book.

He licked his lips and managed to reply, 'see ya.'

* * *

><p>Keep an eye on this new girl; she's not as innocent as she first appears.<p> 


	5. Leaving

This focuses more on Erin and Ingrid in the aftermath of Vlad. It may get confusing because there is also evil Ingrid of Stokely who will be appearing soon, but I hope you don't get too confused.

* * *

><p>Erin decided to leave the school when it was first possible to do so. There was a part of her that wanted to stay, wanted it so badly at when she first clambered into her car, it refused to turn the key. What if he comes back here, it was asking, what if he comes back and you're not there?<p>

He'll know that I've left only temporally, Erin argued, and as soon as I know he's back, I'll return. It is dangerous being around a vampire family who have tried to kill you on numerous occasions, particularly when your only safety protection has run away.

Then why did you come here in the first place? Erin tried to ignore the little voice at the back of her head as she started the car, you had no promise of protection then, you had no real need of it. It was only after Vlad found out about you, when you really started to hang out, that was when you started to become a threat to the Dracula household.

Erin put the car into reverse, turned on the headlights and stifled a scream. Ingrid was standing in the exit, glaring at Erin.

'Going somewhere?' she hissed. She was still wrapped in a blanket. Ingrid was pretty sure, if vampires could cry, she would have tear streaks down her cheeks.

'In-Ingrid,' Erin stuttered, rolling down the window slightly but locking the door for good measure, 'w-what are… you're in my way.'

'Well done,' Ingrid said sarcastically, 'nice to see that you haven't gone blind.' She strode up to the driver's door. Erin turned her head as she walked so that she was staring up at the furious female vampire. Then she looked away hurriedly.

The exit was free now, she was thinking, I could just drive off.

Ingrid apparently read her mind. 'Don't bother,' she snapped, 'I'd catch you before you had even made it out of the school grounds.'

'In your condition?' Erin questioned.

Ingrid tossed her head back and pretended that she hadn't heard what the younger girl had said. She leant down and tapped on the glass. 'Are you going to let me in?' she asked sweetly.

Erin's slayer instincts were screaming at her not to obey, but they were overruled by one though – Ingrid still believes me to be a half-fang. A half-fang would have no problem with letting a vampire into their car. So Erin gave a brief nod and unlocked the car.

Ingrid took her time strolling around to the other side. She waved her hand slightly as she reached the passenger seat and Wolfie, who Erin hadn't noticed until he moved, backed further away.

'He insists on accompanying me everywhere,' Ingrid said as she sat in the passenger seat.

'I think he's worried about you,' Erin commented, 'you've not been the same since Vlad…' she trailed off. Neither of them wanted reminding of what happened.

Ingrid sniffed and closed her eyes. Erin bit her lip. She felt terrible now. Then it has gotten really bad, said the voice at the back of her head, you know you need to get away when you feel like apologising to a vampire. Particularly the one that bit your brother. Before she could say anything though, Ingrid had opened her eyes and said, 'yes well… that was weeks ago. I'm over it now.'

'Are you?' Erin muttered. Ingrid glared at her. Erin sighed and continued, 'let's be honest, Ingrid. You're worse now than you were before I met you. You wouldn't come out of your coffin for days after Vlad left.'

'Nor would you,' Ingrid snapped, folding her arms about herself. It was true; Erin had spent most of her time in her own room after Vlad had gone. But for very different reasons.

Erin decided to say no more on the subject. She shook her head, looked away and said firmly, 'I'm going.'

'But I don't want you to go.' Ingrid's confession was so quiet Erin only just heard it. She turned to stare at the broken vampire. Ingrid was determinedly looking in the opposite direction.

'What?'

'I don't want you to go,' Ingrid said, a little louder, 'I… I need you.' Erin raised her eyebrows. Ingrid's head snapped around. 'Not like that!' she spat. She fidgeted and mumbled, 'with Vlad gone, Dad's… Dad's going to be worse than ever. I can't stand Bertrand after what he did.' She glanced into the corner where they could just make out the silhouette of her younger half-brother. 'You can't leave me all alone with Wolfie as my only company.'

'I thought you preferred your own company,' Erin muttered.

'But…' Ingrid's temper was rising. Erin needed to say something quick before the vampire snapped. Her temper had had a much shorter fuse since her bout in the sun.

'I won't be gone for long,' she said reassuringly, 'I just need some time away from here, away from the school, away from the memories…' she paused before continuing, 'before you know it, I'll be back.'

'You'd better be,' Ingrid snapped. She pulled the blanket tighter and asked, 'where are you going then?'

Erin shrugged, 'I thought I might take a break and try and find my brother.'

Ingrid raised her eyebrows, 'because you've seen that a family of vampires works out so well.'

'I'm not planning on biting him,' Erin cried, 'I just want to see him before…'

'Before your fangs properly set in,' Ingrid said bitterly. Erin frowned again, glancing sideways at the older vampire. Was it just her or did Ingrid sound… resentful?

'Yeah…' Erin didn't know what else to say. They sat in the car for a while, each not knowing what to say to the other.

'What shall I tell Vlad if he returns and you're not back?' Ingrid demanded. Erin took in an unintentional breath. That was the question she had known Ingrid would ask, and had no idea what to say.

'I don't know,' she replied, 'whatever I say, how do I know that you would tell Vlad truthfully?' Her question came out more accusative than she intended.

Ingrid shrugged back her shoulders. 'You don't,' she said, 'but you're the one leaving.'

Erin sniffed. 'Then tell him what I told you,' she said at last, 'he'll understand.'

'I bet he will,' Ingrid said, placing her head against the cool window, 'it's exactly what he's done.'

'You know he has a lot on his mind,' Erin said, 'he's having to come to terms with this… darker part of him.'

'And you're the expert,' Ingrid said mockingly. She definitely getting better, thought Erin. Ingrid continued, 'we're vampires. Being dark and evil is what we do best.'

'But you've never seen evil like Vlad…' Erin murmured. Ingrid couldn't disagree. There was silence in the car until Wolfie started to emerge from the shadows.

'He wants to go back in,' Ingrid sighed. She clambered out of the car, paused and turned back to Erin. 'Come back safely,' she said in a rather awkward tone, 'don't get caught by slayers or… I just… I wouldn't wish losing someone on anyone…'

'Um…' Erin was thrown by Ingrid's sudden care, 'um… thanks, I'll be careful.'

Ingrid nodded, satisfied, and slammed the door. Erin drove away, but couldn't stop herself looking back. Ingrid was standing in the doorway, watching her go. Erin forced herself to focus on the road. You can't go back now, the voice said.

* * *

><p>I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this fic. I hope you like what's coming up too...<p> 


	6. Halloween

Esta starts to realise that something is up with Robin.

I mean, what can go wrong at Halloween?

* * *

><p>'Robin Branaugh, stay behind after class please,' Robin's art teacher announced as the bell rang, 'the rest of you can go.'<p>

Robin scowled as the rest of the class packed up, most sniggering behind books or fingers. Only the new girl, Esta, cast Robin a sympathetic glance before she was swept away by the crowd.

Robin threw his stuff into his school bag and stomped up to the front desk. What had he done now? Nothing as far as he was aware.

The teacher seemed to sense what Robin was thinking because he said as Robin approached, 'don't worry Robin, you're not in trouble.'

'What's this then?' Robin scowled.

'You are aware that Halloween is coming up.' Robin nodded. He was very aware of the coming festival, his favourite time of year. He was normally overenthusiastic about it. But with Vlad gone…

The teacher smiled. 'I've been looking through your artwork…' the teacher paused, glancing at some of the work on his desk. Robin recognised it as his latest art piece. 'I was wondering if you would help me with some of the art work for the Halloween party coming up.'

Robin blinked. No way, he thought.

The teacher continued, 'we'll have to tone it down a bit of course, but is it possible…'

'Yes,' Robin said hurriedly, 'yes, I'd love to!'

'I'm glad,' the teacher smiled, 'it'll be good to see you take part in something extracurricular. Although, I have one request… please attempt something other than just vampires? And tone down the morbid gothic slightly; we don't want any of the younger years to have nightmares.'

Robin's mind was already thronging with ideas. There were vampires, of course, but also a zombie like monster that Robin was naming as "Renfield" and a baby werewolf. Robin gabbled his thanks yet again and headed for the classroom door, he wanted to find a bench and retrieve his sketch book as quickly as possible. Somewhere at the back of his mind, something asked, I've seen these images before, but where?

* * *

><p>Two weeks later.<p>

Robin almost walked into Esta as he emerged from his science class. She was standing in front of the latest advertisement for the Halloween party. Robin crept up to her as quietly as possible until he was positioned directly behind her. Then he spoke in a loud voice, 'I drew that, you know?'

Esta didn't even flinch. 'The artwork?'

Robin tried not to feel disappointed but continued enthusiastically, 'that's right.'

'They're very good,' Esta complimented, glancing back at him with a grin, 'where do you get all your ideas?' Her eyes twinkled cheekily. 'I mean,' she pointed to a very hairy baby to one side, 'a baby werewolf. Very original… ever met one?'

Robin was totally oblivious to her odd curiosity. 'I don't know,' he admitted, 'it just comes, although,' he pointed to a decaying castle in the bottom right-hand corner, drawn in front of a full moon with a cloud of bats flapping away from the ruined turrets, 'that is based on the castle on the hill.'

'I've heard that that was where the Counts lived,' Esta remarked. She cast Robin a sideways glance, 'I've also heard that you knew the youngest Count, Vladimir?'

'Yeah,' Robin said, his enthusiasm slipping several notches, 'yeah, I did. He was my best mate.'

'You must miss him.'

'Yeah…'

'Esta,' Delila appeared at the new girl's shoulder, 'come on, we have English now.' she gave Robin the evils. She bent close to Esta's ear and whispered, 'what are you doing talking to _him_?'

'We were just talking about the Halloween poster,' Esta said, gesturing to the dark poster on the wall, 'Robin drew the artwork for it.'

'Very interesting,' Delila said sarcastically, 'come on.' She dragged the other girl away and began muttering to her. Robin knew it was about him as Esta kept looking back at him, a frown creasing her forehead.

'See ya,' Robin muttered gloomily, slouching off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Ingrid stood in one of the grimy windows of the castle, watching the sunset with a smile. Night time, time to feast. And on Halloween too. This should be fun, Ingrid thought before she launched herself into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>The Halloween party was being held in the school hall. With low lighting, dry ice settling near the ground and the typical Halloween decorations including cobwebs, spiders, pumpkins and bats, it set the mood of the evening perfectly. It would have been so much cooler at the castle, Robin thought, but that was closed since Vlad left.<p>

Robin got the briefest image of a dark haired girl in a bridal dress and a screaming Count. At least he would have screamed, if Robin hadn't shoved his hand into his mouth. Why had he done that? Something about a curse… a Halloween prank probably.

Robin, predictably, had come as a vampire. Decked out in a black coat, black shirt, trousers, shoes with a blood red waistcoat and, of course, fangs.

He swept into the hall, followed by Chloe, who was dressed as… Chloe Branaugh. Robin had joked that it was scary enough. He'd received a punch for his troubles. Chloe had insisted that it was because she didn't believe in the nonsense of Halloween. Robin had pretended to bite her. His shoulder was rather bruised afterwards.

Robin craned his neck and stared over the crowds of different monsters. There were zombies, mummies, more vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein's monsters, and mad scientists… more monsters than Robin could count. But he couldn't spot Esta.

'Die scourge of the night!' Robin turned in surprise to find a stake in his face. He looked down the arm from the hand that was holding it and met the glare of…

'Jonathan?' Jonathan Van Helsing lowered the stake slowly. Robin looked their woodwork teacher's son up and down. He had garlic around his neck. 'What are you?' Robin asked after a pause, 'Indianna Jones?'

'No,' Jonathan scowled, 'I'm a vampire slayer.'

'Right,' Robin said disbelievingly, trying to ignore the twist in his gut. He was getting a really bad feeling about Jonathan's costume that he could not name exactly. He gestured at the garlic, 'that explains the necklace.'

Jonathan sighed and removed the sinking accessory. There was an awkward pause. 'Sorry for almost staking you,' Jonathan said uncomfortably. 'It just felt…'

'Right?' Robin suggested. Jonathan nodded. Robin shrugged, 'I get that sometimes.'

There was another pause. 'I'm sorry to hear about Vlad.'

Robin turned away. 'Can we not talk about it?'

'Do you honestly not know where he's gone?' Robin shook his head. 'Pity. Do you remember the last night we had with the Counts? It was your family, my family and this weird guy…'

'Yeah,' Robin murmured, 'I wonder what happened to him. He disappeared after joining us at this scout thingy…'

Silence descended again. Vampire and vampire slayer looked in different directions, grinning awkwardly when they caught one another's eye. They might have walked away and that would have been the end of it, if Esta hadn't shown up at that point.

'Hi Robin! Nice outfit,' she said, appearing out of the crowd. She turned to Jonathan, 'what are you? Indianna Jones?'

'I'm a vampire slayer,' Jonathan explained wearily, 'hence the garlic.' He looked properly at Esta, up and down, mouth slowly going dry. 'What are you?'

Esta picked up the skirts of her white and silver robe and twirled. 'Do you like it?' she beamed, 'my Aunt made it. It's supposed to be a priestess or something like that. Look, she even found me jewellery to go with it.' They could see a white pendent on a silver chain, a delicate silver ring set with a white stone, silver and pearl earrings and pearl and silver gem beads that were plaited into her auburn brown hair and draped over her shoulders.

'You look… err… very pretty,' Jonathan told her, flushing.

'Thank you,' Esta smiled. Her whole face lit up when she smiled the boys noticed. She turned to Robin, 'you know someone has come as a baby werewolf, inspired from your artwork? He is basically covered in fur with a big diaper. It's funny.'

The boys chuckled. There was a pause in which Jonathan and Robin eyed each other as competition and Esta stared distantly in a different direction. Jonathan heard his name called out and excused himself, glancing back at every opportunity.

'So,' Robin said after the other boy had disappeared. He wanted to start talking about something fun, keep Esta's attention on him. But Chloe dashed his dreams.

'Come on Robin,' she said, appearing by his elbow, 'don't sulk by the exit.' Then she noticed Esta.

Esta backed away hurriedly, 'sorry, I was keeping him. Don't let me hold you up anymore though. He's all yours.' She gave Robin a brief smile and disappeared into the crowd.

Robin glared at Chloe. Chloe bit her lip. 'Sorry,' she said meekly once she realised Robin's intentions. 'Who was that?' she craned her neck to see if she could catch another glimpse of Esta, but the older girl was gone.

'New girl,' Robin sighed.

Chloe cast him a sideways glance. 'Do you like her?'

'She's nice to me.'

'Do you like-like her?'

Robin ignored the question.

* * *

><p>The teenage boy and girl met at the back of the gym. The boy was busy trying to impress the girl. He said he was going to go places and become a millionaire. She said he wanted to be a footballer. That wasn't very impressive. The boy realised she wasn't the type to be a wag. Why had they come out here then…?<p>

The girl smiled. Her teeth are weird the boy thought.

Then she pressed him against the wall and bit his throat.

* * *

><p>Robin was bored and depressed. He was bored because after the first conversation, Esta had not come near him since. He was depressed because now Chloe had gone off too, leaving him by himself against the back wall. Vlad should be here, Robin thought. I wish he was. I wonder if he is celebrating Halloween too. I wonder what he's doing. Is he being a vampire too?<p>

Robin blinked. Esta was standing in front of him. She was gripping his arm and looking worried. 'Robin?' she asked as he blinked and staggered upright, 'are you alright?'

'What happened?' Robin blundered forwards blindly. He felt heavy headed. His body wasn't responding normally.

The lines on Esta's forehead increased. 'That's what I was about to ask you,' she said, 'you looked like you blacked out. You started to slip down the wall. It was kind of scary. Are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah,' Robin stuttered. No, something at the back of his mind screamed, say no! Say you need air! Get her alone with you! No Chloe and no Jonathan!

What? Robin asked the voice, why? What's wrong with being friends?

What's wrong with being friends? The voice would have rolled its eyes, but it was a voice, so Robin had to imagine it was. Do you want to be just friends?

I don't know, Robin thought, shut up. You're putting me off.

Esta was looking really worried now. She probably thinks you're a weirdo like everyone else, Robin thought.

'I think I need some air,' he managed to splutter.

Esta nodded understandingly. 'Okay,' she said, 'do want me to come with you?'

Yes! 'If you want,' Robin murmured, looking away from her. Esta smiled and began helping him towards the fire exit at the back that was open to act as a cooling system for the slowly heating up hall. They stepped out into the cool air and began to walk in the direction of the gym.

'The moon looks great,' Robin commented gazing up at the slither of silver in the sky, 'perfect for Halloween.'

'Yes,' Esta said shortly. She glanced up too but then looked away. She felt uncomfortable looking at the moon, not that Robin noticed.

'I'm sure it wasn't this cloudy when we arrived,' Robin said, still looking at the sky.

'That's the thing about the weather, Robin,' Esta said, 'it changes. Constantly. And is never consistent. At least, British weather isn't.'

'What do you mean?' Robin asked, 'did you live abroad before you came Stokely.'

'Yes,' Esta said vaguely, 'but I would prefer that we didn't talk about it. It's an awkward topic.'

'Why?'

Esta glanced at him. 'What did I just say?'

'Oh, sorry…'

They were reaching the back of the gym now and could hear something now: a moan, male. Esta stopped walking sharply.

'I think we should go back,' she whispered. Robin stopped and listened too. The moan intensified. If they listened closely, they could hear a female draw breath on the breeze. There was a sucking noise. Then the moan slowly ceased.

'What's that?' Robin asked, loud in the silence that followed.

'Robin!' Esta hissed but Robin had turned the corner.

The boy was slumped on the ground. A girl was bent over him. She looked very familiar to Robin.

'Ingrid?' The girl stood up. She took a deep breath and chuckled.

'Well, well, well,' she crooned, 'Robin!'

Robin looked down at the boy on the ground. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He's drained from my… activities…'

'Oh…' Robin's brow creased. He was missing something. Something very important.

Ingrid turned around.

* * *

><p>'Hey!' Esta, who was leaning against the wall, filled with confusion of what to do, looked in around in the direction of the voice. Chloe Branaugh was striding towards her.<p>

'I saw you go out with Robin, is he alright?'

'I think he is,' Esta straightened up. She had made up her mind. She would face her fears and follow Robin. 'He's this way.' She and Chloe turned the corner in time to see Robin collapse.

'Robin!' they both screamed out and then looked beyond him to the girl standing just in the shadows.

Ingrid stepped forwards into the slight light of the moon. Her eyes were glowing red. Fangs were bared. Blood slowly trickled out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. There was a drained body on the floor at her feet. She smiled.

Chloe fainted clean away.

Esta looked around in a panic. 'Chloe?' she knelt to Robin and checked his pulse, 'Robin.' She looked up as a shadow fell across her.

'Who are you?' Ingrid queried curiously, bending down to closely examine Esta. She licked her fangs. 'Are you tasty?'

'I wouldn't if I was you,' Esta whispered.

'Really?' Ingrid asked, 'why?' She paused and straightened up. Her eyes narrowed. 'Garlic,' she hissed and took off. Seconds later, Jonathan rounded the corner.

'What going on?' he asked then spotted the bodies on the floor. 'What happened?'

Esta didn't reply. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Jonathan's neck. 'Thank God you're a vampire slayer and not Indianna Jones,' she said over and over and over again.

'Okay,' Jonathan said, bewildered but not complaining, 'what's brought this on?'

'There's a vampire in Stokely,' Esta said, pulling away from him.

'What?' Jonathan laughed, 'don't be silly. Vampires don't exist. You probably just met some guy dressed up as a vamp…'

'I'm being serious!' Esta yelled, 'and it's not a guy, it's a girl. Her name is Ingrid. She just drained him!' she pointed at the body behind her.

'Ingrid? Ingrid Count?' Jonathan shook his head, 'don't be stupid. Ingrid's not a vampire. That guy's probably unconscious…' he saw the two puncture marks in the bone white body's neck. He put two and two together.

Jonathan fainted.

Esta was left in the chilly Halloween darkness, surrounded by three unconscious school friends and one dead body.

* * *

><p>...<p>

I'm spooked and I wrote this...

...


	7. Theories

This chapter is filled with lots of different theories that should turn all previous ideas you've had about characters upside down and shake them about a bit.

Be prepared for a new idea of Esta.

* * *

><p>'Robin!' Robin turned. Esta was struggling through the crowds towards him. Flushing, remembering coming to on Halloween with Esta and an ambulance crew member bending over him, Robin tried to hurry away through the crowd. But Esta was quicker. 'Oi!' Esta caught his arm as he tried to flee, 'I only wanted to ask if you were feeling better.'<p>

'Oh, yeah,' Robin tried to pull away but Esta clung on.

'What happened? Why did you faint?'

'I don't know. Does it matter?'

'Why are you in school? It's obvious that you aren't well.'

'I had the weekend to do nothing,' Robin said, finally tugging free of Esta's grip, 'I'm fine. Really!'

'What about your sister?' Esta asked, 'what's her name… Charlie?'

'Chloe.'

'How is she?'

'She's the reason I'm back in school. My parents said if she was well enough to come in, so was I.'

'Did you tell them about your blackout earlier in the evening? That's the reason we went outside in the first place.'

'No,' Robin scowled, 'they would have taken me to hospital if I had.'

'Anyway, I have something to tell you,' Esta pushed Robin to one side so that they were out of sight of the mass of students heading into school. She checked that they were alone and took a deep breath. Robin was suddenly aware that this was the closest he had ever been to her. He could just lean down and…

'I've seen a vampire.' Robin froze.

'What?'

'I've seen a vampire! That girl, the one we saw at Halloween, she's a vampire!'

'Who?'

'You said her name but… what was it? Ingrid!'

'Ingrid!'

'Who is she? You clearly recognise the name.'

'The only Ingrid I know was Vlad's sister,' Robin told her, 'and she left when he did.'

'No, she's here and she's a vampire.'

'That's stupid. Vampire's don't exist.'

'Then why are you so fascinated by them?'

'Can I go? The bell's gone. School's started. I'm late.'

'Why are you so fascinated by vampires?' Esta insisted, moving to block him, 'Ingrid is a vampire! I saw it!'

'She was probably dressed up. It was Halloween.'

'Don't you think it's worth investigating?'

'No! Now can I go? We're late!'

Esta let him push past her. As he disappeared around the corner, she said softly, 'I expected more of you, Robin. I mean, if it really was Ingrid, Vlad's sister, wouldn't she know where Vlad is?'

Robin stopped. Possibly…

He walked back to Esta. She was still standing with her back to him. 'Maybe…' he said and reached for her.

Esta turned around and opened her mouth. Robin saw the fangs and fainted clean away.

* * *

><p>Robin was sent home for the rest of the day. His parents took him to the hospital, as suggested by the school nurse, but the doctor could find no source of illness. He suggested that they should find out if it was a psychological issue. Robin refused point blank to go and see a psychologist.<p>

Chloe was unbearable when she got back and heard this. 'You need to express your problems, Robin,' she said, sitting on the edge of her brother's bed, 'can you remember what made you faint?'

'I just remember talking to Esta,' Robin said gloomily, 'she probably thinks me a big… a big… she probably thinks there's something wrong with me now.'

* * *

><p>'I know there's something wrong with Robin,' Esta said to Chloe the next day. They were sitting in the playground as life carried on for everyone else.<p>

'That's not very nice,' Chloe said, standing to go. Esta caught her arm and pulled her back down.

'I made Robin faint,' she said.

Chloe sat back down. 'How?'

'I put these in,' Esta said, pulling a pair of plastic fangs out of her bag, 'I pretended that I was a real vampire. We had just been talking about them so I thought…'

'What possessed you to try that?' Chloe demanded.

Esta looked sideways at her. 'Robin wasn't the only one to faint on Halloween, was he?' Chloe looked at her feet. 'Don't worry. Jonathan Van Helsing did it too. Both of you fainted when you saw something to with vampires. You when you saw Ingrid, Jonathan when he saw the drained body.' Esta shuddered, 'that was difficult to explain to the police.'

Chloe remembered nothing about vampires or a body. 'There's no such thing as vampires.'

Esta glanced at her. 'So you think that too…' she paused and then said, 'you've forgotten. Just like Robin. When you see something to do with vampires, you forget… why?'

Chloe stared at the older girl. 'Are you saying that we faint when we see something to do with vampires? If that was true, Robin would faint every time he walked into his bedroom.'

'No, it's if you see anything that proves the existence of vampires. I understood that as soon as Robin started to claim that vampires didn't exist. He had totally forgotten about what he saw. You have too,' Esta said, gazing across the playground at the groups of playing children. 'I wonder who else is affected. Why you? Why vampires? I want to know more.'

'Why?'

'Are you not curious?'

'No, I think this whole thing is stupid and I'm going to leave you alone now.'

'Whatever.'

Chloe walked away from Esta, resisting the temptation to look back. She had to admit that it was a curious theory, but there was something inside her that was unwilling to test it out. To distract herself, she picked up the local newspaper that was caught in the strong breeze that day. She read the front cover. She ran for the school's ICT room.

* * *

><p>No-one can stand up to Chloe-logic. Her parents practically bowed out of the way. Robin put up a little more resistance.<p>

'Why are we doing this?'

'I'm doing it because it's interesting and good practice. You're doing it because it will help you to see that talking to a psychiatrist will help. That's why you're here. And once you've realised that, I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind me using the sitting room for half an hour or so whilst we talk through your problems.'

'If I was to see a psychiatrist, I wouldn't see you.'

'Sure, Robin. Like you'd get the option.'

They were walking along one of Stokely's quieter roads, lined with residential houses. Chloe was checking numbers off the piece of paper in her hand and then stopped outside of one. 'This is the one.'

The house was exactly the same as all the others. It had lace curtains in the windows, a neat grassy patch bordered by flowerbeds with a brick wall blocking their direct path to the front door.

Robin's shoulders slumped. 'It looks like an old lady's house.'

'It is an old lady's house,' Chloe said, pushing open the gate, 'this belongs to Mrs Warburton. We're going to talk to her about the black vans.'

'What black vans?' Robin asked wearily.

Chloe brandished a newspaper at him. She unfurled the front page.

_**Black Vans abduct Youth**_

_It has been brought to the attention of the police that several people, mostly teenagers, over the course of the last couple of months have been disappearing. The first recorded disappearance was stated by Mrs Janet Warburton (82). Mrs Warburton says that she saw people in a black van abduct a young man in the early hours of *date*. The young man and van have not been seen since. Although there is no evidence to support Mrs Warburton's claims, several people have also claimed to see a black van on the date that other people have disappeared. The police are urging anyone who has any information concerning the missing people to contact them as soon as possible. For a list of all those who have disappeared, see page 4. More on page 5._

'People being abducted by black vans?' Robin queried, looking up over the top of the paper at his adamant sister.

'Yes,' Chloe said, 'and I did more research online. Apparently, Mrs Warburton has been to see a psychiatrist already. She's insistent that the van is responsible for all the people disappearing.' She stared at Robin and then said, 'isn't there something in that article that catches your attention?'

Robin searched it again. 'No.'

Chloe pointed to the date Mrs Warburton gave as the date of the first disappearance. 'What's the importance of that?'

'I dunno.'

'It's the day after the last time we saw Vlad,' Chloe said. Robin blinked. Of course, how could he have missed that?

'So what are we going to learn from this?' Robin asked.

'What if Vlad was taken by a black van?'

Robin looked blank. 'You're joking right?' Chloe looked as serious as ever. 'Why would Vlad get into a black van? For that matter, why would the Count or Ingrid or the other one?'

'Renfield?'

'Him,' Robin continued, 'why would they get into a black van?'

'I don't know. Let's find out.'

Robin miserably resigned himself for the smell of boiled cabbage, cat hair and fluffy slippers that he usually associated with old women as Chloe rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Mrs Warburton had a cat. It was charcoal grey and was called Smokey. Her house did not smell of boiled cabbage, but Robin thought it didn't smell much better. She wore a pink dressing gown and pink fluffy slippers. Her house was pink, everywhere, pink and flowery and lace decorated more work surfaces. Not that you could see much as the curtains were drawn in nearly every single room.<p>

She had hurried them in with talk of keeping them safe from the van. She talked about the van in every other sentence. She talked about the young man when Chloe asked.

'I had got up to go to the bathroom,' she explained, 'my bladder is not what it used to be. Have to go every other hour now. But I was on my way back and glanced out of the window when I saw the van draw up to the young man on the street. Three men got out and talked to him. He started to get away but then they said something and he went back. Which was when one pushed him in the back and the other two got into the front and they drove off. I called the police after that. But nothing was seen of him.'

'Can you describe the young man?'Chloe asked, kicking Robin, who was faking sleep, under the table.

'He was an odd man,' Mrs Warburton admitted, 'all dressed in dark clothes. He wore gloves. His head was shaved. I can't remember much else. Memory wasn't what it used to be. I could have told you every little detail down to, most likely, the fashion tag he was wearing. But it's faded over the years. And nowadays there are so many different fashion labels; I can hardly keep track of them. Best keep with the clothes that suit you…'

She was off on a tangent that Chloe didn't want to follow. She thanked Mrs Warburton for her help and excused herself and Robin. 'Anytime dear,' Mrs Warburton said, showing them to the door, 'anytime. It's nice to see youth interested in the elderly. Watch out for black vans and take care of yourselves.'

Chloe and Robin set up the pavement towards their house. 'Well,' Robin muttered after a while, 'that was a waste of time.'

'Don't be silly, Robin,' Chloe scolded, 'that was very informative. If my theory is correct, that man who disappeared was the same one who tagged along with us to the scouts evening. He disappeared half way through it…'

'I don't blame him. I wish I could…'

'…and he's not been seen since. This black van… it must be something to do with why he was at the castle. I can't remember why he was, can you?' Robin had to admit that he couldn't.

'You're beginning to sound like Esta,' he murmured, then as an afterthought, 'or does she sound like you?'

'Do I sound like who?'

Robin turned around slowly. Esta was leaning against a wall a couple of houses back. She was smiling.

'Where did you come from?' Chloe demanded.

Esta laughed, 'I live here. What are you two doing here?'

'We were just visiting Mrs Warburton,' Chloe informed the older girl.

'Ah!' Esta said, 'interested in her black van theory?'

'How do you know about that?' Robin asked, bewildered.

Esta shrugged. 'My Aunt visits her every once in a while. She dragged me along one time so I got to hear the whole story. Odd isn't it?'

'Do you believe it?'

Esta laughed. 'Of course not. Although, I have seen a black van driving around Stokely every so often. And when they are here, it is true that someone has disappeared.'

'Well, that's very nice,' Chloe said, turning Robin around and pushing him firmly in the direction they needed to go, 'we'll see you later.'

'See you,' Esta called after them, 'watch out for black vans!'

'Yeah,' Robin managed to reply before Chloe pushed him out of sight. When they were back on their road, Robin struggled out of her way and demanded, 'what was that for? She was trying to make conversation.'

'Robin,' Chloe said, 'I just realised something.'

'What?'

'People have only started disappearing since Esta arrived.'

Robin blinked in confusion. 'So what?'

'So?' Chloe persisted, 'in books and films, whenever people are disappearing and there is someone new at the school, the new person is always behind it or involved in it in some way.'

'So you're saying that Esta is behind the disappearances,' Robin said flatly.

'I'm not saying it for certain, I'm merely speculating.'

'I think it's stupid.'

'Well, I think there is definitely something not right about her. Did you listen to what she said?'

'Yes.'

'Did you listen closely?'

'Huh?'

'She said that the black van appears "once people have disappeared". She made it sound like it wasn't the black van behind the disappearances. It was something else. Maybe the black van investigates the disappearances therefore gets associated with them, but isn't behind them.'

Robin goggled at his sister. 'I think you need to stay off the detective novels,' he muttered before walking quickly away.

* * *

><p>What are you're new views on Esta? I'd love to hear your new thoughts on my character. But be aware, you don't know the half of it yet!<p> 


	8. Villagers

This chapter focuses on Vlad, and you meet more my own creations.

I own the people from the village... whoever, or whatever, they are. ;)

* * *

><p>Vlad tore through mountains at breakneck pace. A blur to the casual onlooker, he flashed over mountainsides, down deep valleys and through ravines. His time to himself had ended. After the meeting in the cave, Vlad had spent two days on the mountain in thought. Now he knew what he had to do. He may not totally like it, but he was going to do it, for the sake of his kind, his family, Erin…<p>

Vlad skidded to a halt and peered down into the gorge below him. Nestled at the bottom of it, was a tiny village built in a circle. Vlad could see a couple of mountaineers on the cliffs above it but they seemed totally oblivious to the village below.

There was something out of place about this village. Vlad decided to take a closer look.

He slowly crept down the mountainside. There was a group of young men coming in the opposite direction. They were dressed in leather, a mixture of black and brown with either golden clasps or silver buckles attaching their garments. Vlad took one look at their belts and hissed. Attached to them were a series of small stakes embossed with gold or silver.

Vlad was gone before they could sense him.

He was around the other side of the village spying on other villagers before they had even reached his original hiding place. A collection of women were gathered by the western gate. Even from a distance, Vlad could see stakes on their belts too. He backed away steadily and then took off.

He stopped some distance away. He leaned against a large rock and took a deep breath. An entire village of slayers? That breathers couldn't see? Vlad couldn't make head or tail of it.

As Vlad stood, panting, trying to make sense of what he just witness when he realised that he wasn't alone. His head snapped up and he took a breath. He could smell breather on the breeze. He could hear a heartbeat, a gentle thumping in the background. His head turned slowly.

She was standing in the trees a few meters from him. In his desperation to get away from the village, he had been oblivious to her. It was a young woman of about twenty. Her wild dark hair was tangled by the wind and her eyes were wide. She had an ebony stake clasped in her hands. It was imprinted with a similar swirling silver pattern.

Vlad slowly raised himself to his full height and held out his hands gently. 'It's okay,' he said calmly, 'I don't mean you harm…'

'Don't try those hypnotic techniques on me, dark one,' the woman snapped harshly, 'I shall not be turned by the darkness. My heart burns with light and I shall not be twisted for shadows evil usage.'

Vlad stared at her in total bewilderment. 'Okay,' he said at last, 'I wasn't trying to hypnotise you, you know.'

The woman was studying him. She was confused too. 'You aren't like the others,' she said at last, 'they would have attacked by now.' Then she brandished the stake more harshly, 'but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off.'

'Fine,' Vlad said. He could feel his darker side rising up at the moment. Slayer, it was whispering, die slayer. Kill the slayer. Vlad was pushing it back down. He wanted to know things first. 'I passed your village,' he told the woman, 'what is that about?'

She hissed at him, 'a vampire knows about us! A vampire knows about us! You must die!' and then she leapt at him.

It was now that Vlad became aware that there was a heartbeat out of place. And that this woman wasn't alone.

Vlad twisted to one side and the assault from above missed him by a hair's breath. He batted the stake from the wild woman's hands as she swung it at him, grabbed her wrists and used her arms to knock other attacks from the left and right aside.

Keeping her back pressed against him, he used her as a human shield against the three other slayers. Inside his own body, the dark side was fighting side by side with the light for control; he had half his attention on that and half on the external fight. His darker half overcame the lighter side briefly.

Fire flared in a circle between Vlad and the other slayers. The slayers yelled and backed away. Something flickered in their hands and Vlad forced the woman down as something flashed over his head. Vlad felt heat on the back of his neck. That was sunlight, he thought, pure sunlight. Have slayers learnt to throw that now?

Finish this, his dark side ordered.

Vlad knocked the three slayers back with a powerful force and twisted the woman around, aiming for her throat. The slayers on the floor just watched. Vlad thought he saw one smile.

Wait! His lighter side held his darker half back. Vlad froze inches above the woman's neck. They don't mind if I bite her.

There was a familiar sensation washing over Vlad. The sensation of being totally fine with leaving this woman alone. Her blood held no temptation for him. Now that his anger had cooled, he realised that.

It was just like the woman in the cave.

Did that mean, like the woman in the cave, she was different…?

His question was answered when the woman raised her right hand. Vlad caught sight of a silver ring on her middle finger through the mist of silvery light.

He threw her away but only just missed her burst of light. It hit the wall behind him. The wall shattered into icy chunks.

Vlad fled.

The "slayers" kept up with him for a while, but he soon left them far behind.

He was Calais before the sun was up. His mind was a blur of thoughts. He had no understanding of what they were, what this meant. What was going on?

Bertrand would know, Vlad thought, he had been around for over four hundred years. Surely, he must have come across that village before now.

Adrenaline was still rushing through Vlad as he realised that that was the closest he had ever come to being turned to dust. He shuddered. He never wanted to go near that village again but how was he to get back to the cave, and find out what was beyond, if he did not?

Vlad sank back on a bench in a park. He wanted a break before he flew back to Britain. He watched a couple of tourists wonder past and an urge arose, as always, to snack. Vlad was used to resisting them however.

Those people, he remembered, had something in their blood that meant vampires resisted them. Vlad was sure of it. What he had felt, the repulsion, the feeling that he didn't want to attack them, it came from their blood. That was why he had paused instead of attacking her. Clearly he wasn't totally in control of this darker half yet.

Then maybe it was too dangerous to go back to Erin now then. Vlad wanted to be in complete control before he went home. He had managed to avoid the temptation to go after the mountain climbers however, Vlad thought. He hadn't been interested in them. So what was it about these people? Why was he tempted to bite them, and then not tempted? What was going on?

Right now, he needed somewhere to hide from the sun.

Vlad found a shadowy ally just as the sun rose above the tops of the buildings. He broke open the back entrance to an abandoned cinema and camped down for the day.

He was still puzzling about the strange slayers from the village. Something else was bothering him now. It was the smile from one of the slayers who had accompanied the woman. It was a smile that had originally made him stop: like they didn't care if she got bitten.

What would have happened to me if I hadn't stopped? Vlad wondered. Would I have survived?

Who are they?

* * *

><p>They are...<p> 


	9. Branaughs

Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year. Mine was filled with the constant reminder that I have exams in Jan and university next year. ((sarcasm) Cheers Mum and Dad for getting me that all important potato peeler; my christmas would not be the same without it).

* * *

><p>Esta was getting on Robin's nerves now. She was trying to get him to faint, he was certain of it. She was jumping out at him at odd moments in the day, and never left him alone.<p>

Eventually, Robin turned around and demanded to know why she was following him. Esta had casually remarked that she was only trying to help him. Robin had said she sounded like Chloe. Esta left him alone for the rest of the day, but that didn't stop her watching him.

Esta wanted to help him. She knew that Robin knew something important. She just wanted to help him remember. But she had no idea how to start.

By December, Esta had appeared to give up. She still hung around with Robin, but he didn't mind it as much now she seemed to have dropped the vampire theory. She was actually fun to be around, even though she wasn't the same as Vlad. They talked about things Robin couldn't remember talking about with Vlad, mainly because he couldn't remember most of the conversations he had had with his previous best mate.

Esta was sporty in the same way that Robin was: in other words they both hated sport but were surprisingly good at it. Esta got persuaded into the netball team whilst Robin's parents insisted that he kept up his football. They would joke about it on the way home.

Esta was a good artist and in Robin's art class. They shared ideas for masterpieces, even though they knew that they wouldn't get painted. Both noted the other's style; Esta focused on lighting and particularly liked using natural light, Robin preferred dark colours, gloomy and mysterious. They decided that they could play off the other's method for their final artwork at the end of the year.

'It's going to be awesome,' Robin said happily.

Chloe was still positive that Esta was behind the disappearances and was determined to prove it. She "borrowed" information about the new girl from school and searched through it for data on her past. Nothing, literally nothing. Esta's file said that she had moved out from her family home to come and live with her Aunt, but said nothing about who her parents were, their occupation, where they lived...  
>That made Chloe even more suspicious.<p>

Robin's parents were thrilled that he had made friends with Esta. And so, of course, Robin got bullied into inviting Esta back to his house by his mum and dad. Esta came back with him from school and was introduced. Then they went up to Robin's bedroom and Esta had gaped at his vast collection of vampire stuff.

'Where'd did you get this?'

'Here, there...' Robin muttered, 'Vlad gave me some things.'

'Did he not mind about this vampire fetish?'

'He was cool with it.'

'Was he into vampires?'

Robin opened his mouth, but he realised that he couldn't remember clearly. He was pretty sure that Vlad had been, but it was hazy memory, not quite definite. 'Maybe...' Esta nodded knowingly and changed the subject.

Dinner was served and the Branaughs and Esta gathered around the table. All the Branaughs, but one.

'Where's Chloe?' Mrs Branaugh asked.

'In her room last time I saw her,' her husband replied.

'Robin, will you go and see what's keeping her?' Elizabeth Branaugh said after shouting up the stairs after her daughter didn't work.

Grumbling, but not wanting to look disobedient in front of Esta, Robin slouched upstairs. It was only because the door was open when he remembered shutting it did he glance into his room. And there was Chloe, kneeling beside Esta's bag. Most of her stuff had been carefully placed around her.

'What are you doing?'

Chloe leapt to her feet, something behind her back. 'Hello Robin,' she said, too quickly to be casual.

'What have you taken?' Robin demanded, stepping into the room.

'No-nothing,' Chloe insisted, moving away.

'What's in your hand?'

'Nothing,' Chloe persisted, shifting whatever was behind her back to one hand, 'see!' She held out her right hand. And her left hand lost its grip on the thing behind her back. It fell with a thud to the floor.

One floor below, everyone looked up. 'What are they doing?' Mrs Branaugh asked, slightly annoyed at her children's rudeness. Apologising to Esta for the difficulties, she turned to her husband, 'Graham, can you go and talk some sense into them?'

Graham Branaugh looked at his wife's expression and judged, probably correctly, that he didn't actually have any choice in the matter. Excusing himself from the table, he began to climb the stairs to the upper floor.

Meanwhile, in Robin's room, Robin had finally gotten hold of what Chloe had been hiding.

'This is Esta's,' he hissed angrily, 'it's her notebook! What are you doing with it?'

'I was seeing whether Esta is really connected to the disappearances,' Chloe said adamantly.

'Not this again,' Robin groaned, 'I told you, she's dropped the subject of vampires and disappearances. Can't we?'

'Maybe she dropped it so that we didn't get suspicious,' Chloe insisted, 'I was just checking...'

'Are you two alright?' their father called up the stairs from three quarters of the way up and ascending. Chloe and Robin shared a panicked glance. Neither of them wanted to be found with Esta's things.

'Yeah,' Chloe called out as they began shovelling books and pens and the assortment of other objects that Esta owned back into her bag, 'we'll be down in a second.'

That was good enough for their father. He started back down the stairs again.

Robin glared at Chloe. 'What's your excuse for not coming down with the rest of us?'

'Distractions,' Chloe said ambiguously, putting the notebook back in last and zipping the bag shut, 'come on, let's join the rest of the family.'

They got up, turned and realised that Esta was standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Esta's eyes flicked from her bag then to Robin and Chloe's faces. What was going through their minds was written clearly in their expressions: shit.<p>

'What are you doing?' she asked quietly.

'Chloe thought you were involved in the disappearances so was going through your stuff, but I made her put it all back. We didn't take anything, honest. Everything's back,' Robin gabbled, 'honest-ow!' He was cut short as Chloe stomped on his foot.

Esta's attention was fixed on the youngest Branaugh now. 'Why should I be involved in the disappearances?'

'They only started after you appeared,' Chloe said pointedly, ignoring Robin's gestures to remain quiet, 'and you said that the black van only appears after the disappearances occur. How do you know that?'

'Because I saw it,' Esta said coldly.

'When?'

'Halloween, It appeared shortly after the police did. They're the ones who took the body away, not the police...'

'What body?'

'Oh, I forgot that you've forgotten. This is difficult.'

'You're just making excuses because...'

'Before you go any further, may I point out that the first disappearance was last year before your summer term ended. I didn't arrive in Stokely until late August.'

There was an awkward pause. 'Oh,' Chloe said at last.

Esta nodded and said, unsurely, 'I'm going to go back downstairs.' The youngest Branaughs listened as she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

'Could be worse,' Chloe said, 'she could have walked out.'

Robin glared at his little sister before following his friend's example and going down to dinner.

Dinner past pleasantly, although Esta avoided talking to Chloe, and then Esta's Aunt arrived to collect her. She had wanted to go instantly, but, in typical Elizabeth Branaugh fashion, Mrs Branaugh had insisted that she came into the sitting room and before she knew it, Esta's Aunt had a cup of tea in one hand, a biscuit in the other and was chatting happily to Mrs Branaugh.

This left Esta, Robin and Chloe in an uncomfortable position.

The twins had slipped up to their bedroom. Graham Branaugh was trapped with Esta's Aunt in the sitting room. That left Robin, Esta and Chloe alone together. Esta was still not happy with Chloe.

'Why would you even consider that I was involved?' she demanded as soon as they judged no one could overhear them, 'why? What have done to make you consider that?'

'You claim things that we can't remember,' Chloe countered, 'you made Robin faint. Then you said that thing about the black van...'

'That's because you've forgotten,' Esta insisted. An idea struck her. 'Robin, when we were talking before you blacked out, do you remember what we were talking about?'

Robin opened his mouth to say, 'of course,' and then realised he couldn't. He couldn't remember. 'Something about Halloween?'

'We were talking about Ingrid being a vampire!'

'Ingrid?' Chloe asked, 'as in Vlad's sister?' as Robin said, 'vampire's don't exist.'

'Did you always believe that?' Esta asked.

There was silence. The silence was broken by a shriek and Esta's Aunt hurried out of the sitting room. 'We must go, it's getting late. It's not safe on these streets late at night. Esta, grab your things, we're going.'

'Just getting them,' Esta called back. 'Think about it,' she told Robin and then climbed the stairs to grab her bag from Robin's room.

After Esta and her aunt had gone, Robin climbed slowly up to his bedroom and sat on his bed, staring at his many posters. Esta was right. Before now, he had once wanted to believe that vampires existed. He was certain he still did when Vlad was around. It was only after Vlad left...

Robin tilted his head slightly. There was a poster on the wall opposite that he had drawn. Robin approached it slowly and took it down. The family of vampires... they looked like...

Robin blinked. Yes, he was sure of it. The female was Ingrid. The smaller male was Vlad. So the one in the middle must be...

There was a throb and a ringing at the back of Robin's head. He felt dizzy.

The Counts were vampires, was his last thought before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Will update soon... fingers crossed.<p> 


	10. Memories

Robin will no longer be fainting everytime he sees a vampire. Yay! Instead, other problems arise because soon we're going to have to say goodbye to an old favourite from series 1+2. :(

* * *

><p>When Robin awoke, his first thought was, what happened?<p>

His second thought was, that's right, Esta came round yesterday.

His third was, Oh that's right. The Counts aren't humans. They're vampires and their real surname is Dracula.

Vlad was a vampire.

Vlad was a vampire…

Robin sat up suddenly. His staring eyes found the poster on the wall. The Counts were vampires. They weren't the Counts, they were the Draculas. What the heck was going on?

Robin clutched at his head and groaned. He felt like there were church bells ringing inside his head. The room span. Esta had been right; there had been vampires in Stokely.

So why can't I remember them?

Robin pulled the covers off himself and scrambled across the room. He didn't remember getting into bed, but he didn't let that bother him. He was reaching for his old sketchbook. He hadn't touched it since Vlad had left. It had pained him too much. But now, he gathered up the scruffy pages and poured over them.

There were the usual gory drawings conjured from Robin's mind, but every now and again, Robin would see something that wasn't from his imagination: the crest sketched roughly in the background of a feasting vampire, the oncoming vampiress who looked suspiciously like the Ingrid that Robin remembered, the tattered growling wolf howling in the foreground before a gothic castle reminded Robin of the stuffed wolf Vlad had kept in his bedroom, the alchemist at work looked a bit like Renfield…

Robin waited for the memories to come flooding back, memories of Vlad and Ingrid and the Count, as Robin now felt like calling Vlad's father, Renfield and Zoltan, memories of their adventures and slayers…

Nothing came.

Robin was just standing in the middle of his room, holding fragments of his past, just as lost as he had been a year ago when Vlad first disappeared.

* * *

><p>Esta was sitting at their usual desk at the back of the classroom when Robin first entered. She smiled at him as he passed her, but he didn't respond. He was holding a sketchbook which he dropped in front of her instead. Surprised, Esta commented, 'this is nice.'<p>

No response.

Esta sighed and opened the sketchbook. Gothic pictures of black and grey were on every page she turned to. Some slightly morbid, but no-one could deny that Robin had talent when it came to drawing. 'They're nice.'

No response still.

Esta sighed again, more heavily this time. 'Robin,' she said, 'you're going to have to tell me what this is about. I'm not a mind reader, you know.'

'Do you have a coloured pen?'

Esta was taken aback by Robin's sudden question. 'I'm sorry?'

'Do you have a coloured pen?' Robin repeated, 'or pencil? Anything that will stand out against black.' He gestured to the sketchbook.

Still not fully understanding, Esta reached into her bag and pulled out her pencil case. Her hand emerged with a red pen that Robin snatched off her and began to write in the book.

'Robin! What are you doing? Those pictures are… great. You don't want to ruin them.'

'If it helps…' was all Robin said. He had taken the sketchbook off her now when she had tried to protect it and seemed to be scribbling all over his own work. Esta shook her head. She didn't understand this boy sometimes.

'There.' Robin flung the book back in front of her. Esta read.

Robin had been labelling his drawings. Out of the dark covered pages words like "the Count", "Ingrid" and "Dracula" caught her eye. Esta turned to Robin, demanding some sort of explanation. She didn't fully understand still.

'You were right,' Robin said in a hoarse whisper, 'Ingrid is a vampire. They all were vampires. That's why Vlad was such a good friend. He wasn't…' Robin trailed away.

Esta remembered that she needed to breathe. She took a deep breath and gaped at Robin. 'Seriously!' she squeaked.

Robin nodded seriously and opened his mouth to say more.

'Robin Branaugh! I've called your name four times now, are you here or not?' the teacher called from the front.

'Yeah, I'm here,' Robin muttered as the rest of the class began to titter.

'Then stop talking to Miss Lyte and pay attention!'

Esta and Robin shared a small smile as the rest of the class turned their attention back to the teacher. The meaning of it was very simply, let's talk later.

* * *

><p>'So you've remembered that you knew vampires, and that's it?' Esta said, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice as she and Robin discussed the Draculas in the school playground.<p>

'I know,' Robin scowled. 'It'll come back. Hopefully. I want to remember. It just…'

Esta put her head back in thought. 'Maybe we should visit the castle,' she suggested, 'maybe that will restart some memories?'

'That's a stupid idea,' Robin scoffed, 'you don't know what could be up there.'

'I don't hear any better suggestions,' Esta snapped.

'I might have some more stuff in my bedroom,' Robin said casually, 'an old gift from Vlad. I don't know. How do you go about trying to bring back memories?'

'That's what I've spent most of this year trying,' Esta murmured, 'as soon as I realised that you were forgetting everything to do with vampires when you saw proof of them, I tried finding out more. When I hit a dead end, I decided that the best thing to do is subtle hints. Most of which you totally ignored by the way.'

'You're welcome,' Robin muttered. They stared out at the playground for a while. Then Robin asked, 'am I the only one affected do you think?'

'We know that Jonathon and Chloe are both affected by this memory wipe thing,' Esta pointed out, 'who knows. Maybe your families are affected too?'

'That would explain why my family avoids my bedroom at all costs,' Robin agreed.

They both watched Mr Van Helsing across the playground. He was on duty and was busy telling a group of boys off for kicking their football at the school windows.

'Who would brainwash a woodwork teacher?' Esta asked aloud after they watched Mr Van Helsing move off.

'I don't know,' Robin said, misunderstanding the question, 'who would brainwash a woodwork teacher?'

'It wasn't a joke, Robin.'

'Oh. Sorry.' There was a pause. 'Then again, who would brainwash a mechanic and a housewife?'

'If they knew something, there's a motive.'

'What would my parents know that was dangerous?'

'You knew the Draculas were vampires,' Esta pointed out, 'what's to stop your parents knowing too?'

'My Mum,' Robin said shortly, 'she'd never believe anything like that.'

Esta chuckled. 'That's true.'

'What you saying about mum?' Chloe dropped down the other side of Robin.

'We were saying that she's been brainwashed by vampires,' Esta said casually.

Chloe scowled. 'Not that again. I thought you'd stopped.'

'So why did you continue to accuse me of making people disappear?'

Chloe decided that walking away was the better option. 'Come on Robin. You don't want to listen to this rubbish, do you?' When Robin didn't reply, Chloe rolled her eyes and said, 'fine, be like that! But I don't want to hang around with weirdoes anymore.'

'What are you still doing here then?' Esta asked, 'apart from giving your brother earache?'

Chloe glared at her and stalked away. There was a moment's silence before Robin commented, 'you like winding Chloe up, don't you?'

'I do admit that I do get some satisfaction from it,' Esta admitted with a grin. Robin couldn't help but grin back.

'Do you have any siblings?' he asked as they re-entered school for afternoon lessons.

'Two older brothers,' Esta told him, 'twins, ironically, same as Paul and Ian.'

'Are they the same age as them?'

'Older, and could probably outwit them too.'

'That's not hard.'

'No,' Esta laughed. Someone caught her eye and she said offhandedly to Robin, 'you go ahead. I need to speak to someone.'

Robin did as she said, but glanced back as he entered their classroom. Esta was talking to Jonathon Van Helsing. Robin couldn't help noticing that she was smiling at Jonno in a way she never smiled at him. An overprotective nature rose up in Robin. He didn't want Esta to hang around with Jonno, he decided. He didn't want to lose another friend.

But he had barely taken one step towards the couple when Esta laughed (in a way she never laughed with Robin) and said goodbye to Jonathon and began to walk towards him. As Esta passed him, Robin looked back. His eyes met Jonathon's. The message was clear: Robin didn't know what was happening, but he was not losing Esta without a fight.

* * *

><p>Jonathon's going to be hanging around more from now on. Fingers crossed, I'll be sending Robin and Esta on the hunt for Vlad soon.<p>

Let's just see how quickly I can make four years fly by.


	11. Soluna

Updating quicker than I expected I would. I probably should be revising for exams. But hey, this is more fun!

Time to find out what those weird slayer people were all about! :D

* * *

><p>Vlad stood at the gates to Garside Grange and tried not to remember his last experiences here, where he tried to bite everyone and cause destruction wherever he went. Not the most pleasant of memories. He purposefully skirted Erin, though he spied her through the crowds mixing for lunchtime and headed up to his family's attic living quarters.<p>

He was going to have a little chat with Bertrand before he did anything else.

* * *

><p>Vlad was researching again. If he wasn't with Erin, he was with Bertrand. If he wasn't with Bertrand, he was with his father. If he had managed to wriggle his way out of the Count's sight, Vlad could be found among his father's book collection, searching for information. He wanted to know about the slayers who could manipulate light.<p>

He had considered consulting Bertrand or the Count (in the unlikely event that Bertrand knew nothing) about them, but something made him hold his tongue every time he was faced with his tutor. There was an ominous feeling in the pits of his stomach that saying that he had seen a village of slayers was probably not the best thing. Knowing Bertrand, he would disappear that evening in search of this village, and, knowing the villagers, which could mean the end of his tutor.

So Vlad made do with studying ancient texts about vampire wars and political conflicts. They themselves fascinated Vlad. Did two vampire clans really go to war just because one vampire lord stole another's favourite virgin as a snack? It sounded like the old story of Helen of Troy, except there was no wooden horse and Helen didn't make it back alive.

It was deep among these ancient tomes that Vlad found the reference. It was a copy of a very old book. The first entry dated back over 1000 years. That was older than the Count, Vlad marvelled as he turned the delicate pages. It was an old diary. It was relating to the developing of vampire hold over Transylvania. The first castles were being built. The first villagers were being hunted. Everything was a first in those times.

A phrase caught his eye. "The warriors of light have been breeding again. They bring breathers into business that isn't theirs and turn our prey into predators."

Vlad's heart, if it had still been beating, would have skipped a beat. These "Warriors of light" sounded like the villagers he had run into. Vlad turned pages hurriedly, searching for more references. A little later on, it talked about an uprising of warriors called "Soluna" who burn with light and turn vampires to dust with a simple glance.

Vlad raised his eyebrows at this quote. It seemed highly unlikely. But what were "Soluna"? Were they the previously mentioned warriors of light?

Vlad decided that this was enough to ask Bertrand about. He sought his teacher out and found him in his usual place, beside the Praedictum Impaver. Vlad waited in the shadows for his teacher to spot him and, when he didn't, coughed to get Bertrand's attention. Bertrand snapped straight-backed, whipping around to face Vlad.

Vlad suppressed a grin. He was getting good at sneaking up on his tutor. 'I want to ask you something.'

'Of course,' Bertrand stood waiting.

'I was reading,' Vlad said, bringing the book out from behind his back, 'and I found this quote: "The Soluna Warriors are riding out to meet us. I fear the light is shining out too strong."' Vlad glanced up from the book at his tutor. Bertrand's face was impassive. 'What does it mean? Who are Soluna?'

'It is not something to concern yourself with,' Bertrand said, reaching out for the book.

Vlad drew back. 'I want to concern myself with it. I am the Chosen One. If I am to understand in which direction to lead the vampire community, surely I must understand our history. So far, you have been teaching me everything I need to know. But these "Soluna", I've never heard of them before? Who are they? What are they? Are they still around?' He gazed imploringly at his tutor. 'I need to know.'

Bertrand paused and then opened his mouth to speak. Vlad knew that he was going to decline him from the first syllable. He interrupted quickly, 'if you don't know, it's fine. I'll go and ask Dad. He has been around 600 years, he's bound to have heard something.' He turned to go.

'I can tell you.' Vlad kept turning until he was facing his tutor again. He folded his arms and gestured for Bertrand to continue. Bertrand looked unhappy but continued anyway, 'I was planning on telling you about this later.' That didn't seem to change Vlad's mind so he carried on, 'the Soluna have nearly all died out.'

'But there are still some around,' Vlad said.

'Yes,' Bertrand admitted. Vlad found himself a seat and sat down. Realising that he will have to tell his young pupil everything, Bertrand too found himself somewhere to sit and began to explain.

'When vampires were just starting to emerge, breathers were ignorant to how we ate and vampires could feast by night. Immortal to time, we settled around European areas, finally Transylvania was chosen as a home point, so to speak. And vampires were unbound by breathers for centuries. But then a clan of unique breathers emerged from northern lands. There are many suggestions on how they became who they are, the most popular belief is that special breathers were touched by the aurora of the north and became infused with its light. There are other theories, but the outcome is all the same. This clan of breathers became able to wield light.'

'What do you mean, they could "wield light"?' Vlad asked.

'They found special stones that could store light,' Bertrand expanded, 'and those who wore the stones could harness the light stored within into a powerful force. They called themselves Soluna, which is a combination of the ancient names for sun and moon, from whom the Soluna could absorb power. It was very secular among Soluna. Only certain Soluna could harness sunlight, only certain Soluna could use moonlight and very few could use both.'

'What's the point in being about to use moonlight as a weapon?' Vlad questioned, 'sunlight is understandable; it's full of UV rays, why slayers use UV guns and we can't go out during the day. But, like you said, night time is when we feast. What's the point in harnessing moonlight?'

'I am only repeating what I know,' Bertrand snapped, 'I don't know why moonlight can be dangerous to a vampire, only that it has been proven that it is.'

'Okay,' Vlad said slowly, realising that he had irritated his teacher, but he wanted to know more. 'I guess the best person to ask would be a Soluna,' he joked.

'No!' Bertrand was off his seat, pressing his face close to Vlad's before Vlad had finished blinking. 'You mustn't go near a Soluna. You cannot trust a Soluna, understand? Soluna live to destroy vampires. If you find yourself cornered by a Soluna, it is doubtful that you will survive. Even vampires of the highest power have struggled to overcome a Soluna hunting party.'

'If they are so powerful,' Vlad said, 'then why aren't there more of them? Why isn't the slayers guild filled with Soluna?'

Bertrand sat back. 'It was once,' he said quietly, 'it was once that Soluna ran the slayers guild. It was them who taught breathers how to hunt us, turned our prey into our predators.' Vlad blinked. That had been a phrase in the book.

'So what happened?'

Bertrand shrugged. 'It is unknown,' he said, 'but at one moment, Soluna outnumbered vampires, the next, they were scattered far and wide across Europe. They were weak. They could barely hold their own against us. They fled to their own sanctuary to grow again. To this day, the Soluna sanctuary remains unfound.'

I found it, Vlad thought, I found it and escaped to tell the tale. He avoided Bertrand's gaze, lost in thought. Finally he asked, 'have you ever met a Soluna?'

Bertrand gave him a wry smile, 'If I have, I must have been incredibly lucky because I doubt I'd be here now. They don't tend to let vampires go when they've set their sights on slaying them.'

Something started inside Vlad. Did that mean that the Soluna would follow him here, to Garside Grange? Had he put everyone in danger?

Bertrand was studying Vlad's expression. Vlad hoped that he wasn't giving anything away. 'Is something wrong?'

Vlad forced a smile. 'No,' he said lightly, 'I was just curious.' He got up. 'Thanks for explaining to me. I feel like I understand more now.'

'You're welcome.'

But… Bertrand…?'

'Yes?'

Vlad gave his a proper smile this time. 'Please don't keep something like this from me again. If there is anything that could threaten the vampire population, surely as the Chosen One, I need to know about it.'

'Of course,' Bertrand dipped his head in a respectful bow.

Vlad nodded and vanished to deal with his own thoughts.

Bertrand watched the young vampire leave, an unfathomable look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Little hint for what's to come: Vlad hasn't escaped the Soluna yet! But there's a twist to come that could be his salvation or his defeat.<p>

:) Does the whole Soluna thing make sense to you? Don't worry if you don't know everything, it will be properly explained later.


	12. Van Helsings

Our story advances. Very soon this simple hunt will turn into a race.

* * *

><p>Jonathon joined Esta and Robin for lunch from then on. Robin found out something else about Esta over that next week: she could fit her personality and hobbies to fit with just about anyone. Somehow, she managed to make the friendship triangle of herself, Robin and Jonathon work. Robin was amazed by the conversations she managed to procure to get them to talk about each other and find out what they had in common.<p>

There was always one thing in common with every topic they discussed. It somehow never talked about her and her past. Somehow, even when he asked her a direct question, she could twist it against him and change it onto something else.

He once asked her what her family did as a living. She replied that they worked abroad, mostly in Europe, and then asked Jonathon what his mum did. Robin asked Esta where she lived before Stokely. She muttered something vague about being on the move before she moved in with her Aunt then asked the boys if they had lived anywhere else previously. Jonathon had recounted the various places that he had lived with his father after his parents split up. But when asked why they moved on, he couldn't be exact. He mumbled, 'Dad kept being embarrassing' and went quiet.

Esta and Robin had exchanged glances. Esta asked for some examples. Jonathon couldn't give her any. Said he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

'Vampires,' Esta said firmly as she and Robin walked home together that day, 'it has got to be something to do with vampires.'

'But that means that the Van Helsings must have known about vampires for ages,' Robin pointed out, 'think of all the places that Jonathon mentioned. If they had to move because of his dad every time…' Robin trailed off and then grabbed Esta's arm. Esta turned round, surprised. 'Do you think that Mr Van Helsing,' Robin asked in a low voice, 'is a vampire?'

Esta burst out laughing. 'No, Robin,' she said when she had calmed down a bit, 'no, I don't think that Mr Van Helsing is a vampire. But I think you're right that they must have known about vampires for a while. I wonder when this first occurred…' she paused.

'How do we find out?' Robin asked when they started walking again.

'We're got to have some reason to question Mr Van Helsing about his past,' Esta said, 'get it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak. Jonno won't tell us, we'll have to hear it from him.'

'Like he's just going to blurt out his entire life story to us,' Robin muttered glumly.

'Don't worry,' Esta said, 'I'll think of something.'

* * *

><p>Summer came, summer went. Robin was dragged camping. Esta stayed in Stokely with Jonathon. The Van Helsings decided to go on a short holiday and invited Esta and her Aunt to go with them. The Branaughs got back and Robin was on his own again. Needless to say that Robin was not happy went Esta returned, gushing about the Van Helsings and their holiday and then had the courtesy to ask Robin how his holiday was. Robin had spent three weeks in cold, wet, muddy conditions, in a damp tent that let in drafts under the fabric and had been filled with three grumpy male and two angry females and Robin who had spent the entire holiday wishing he was somewhere else.<p>

In short, he wasn't happy to hear how much time Esta had been spending with Jonno.

He tried giving Jonathon the cold shoulder, but that just annoyed Esta. 'I don't understand what you've got against him? Why can't you lighten up?'

So Robin decided to let Esta be friends with Jonathon and slowly began to like him. He wasn't nearly as much fun as Vlad, Robin was certain of it, and he wasn't the same as Esta. But he was likeable in an okay way.

Robin couldn't shake off this nagging feeling that he shouldn't be friends with the Van Helsings. It was something about Vlad, he was certain of it. It was the reason why the Van Helsings couldn't remember vampires.

* * *

><p>Then, late November, Esta dropped the bombshell. 'I'm going on a date with Jonathon.'<p>

Robin choked on the crisps Esta had offered him and stared around at her. 'Why?' he spluttered.

Esta shrugged. 'I thought that getting to know him in a closer environment might mean I can understand more about his position. There's something about the Van Helsings… are you sure you can't remember anything about them?'

'All I know is that I shouldn't be friends with one,' Robin said coldly, speeding up in order to get away from Esta's startled face.

She caught up quickly. 'Why?'

'I just do,' Robin turned away from her, but Esta moved around him so that she could look him directly in the eye.

'Why?'

'They're just bad, okay?'

Esta stopped. It took Robin a few paces to realise this, but when he did, he stopped too and turned back to look at her. Esta looked confused. 'Jonathon's not bad,' she said slowly.

Robin groaned. 'No, I'm not saying… I just… I just feel uncomfortable being friends with one…' he could feel the hole around him getting bigger and bigger and deeper and deeper with every word he said. Esta's expression was slowly changing from confusion to hard, cold fury.

'Well then,' she said, 'don't be.'

Robin tried to reclaim some lost ground. 'It's not that Jonathon's not likeable,' he said desperately, 'but he's just… it's just…'

'There's something wrong.' Esta's voice was devoid of emotion. 'Very well. Fine. Let's find out who finds out what's wrong first, shall we?'

She turned on her heel and marched back down the road towards school. Robin considered running after her or hanging around waiting for her to come back that way, because she had to if she wanted to go home, but finally decided against it. It was simpler to walk away.

So he did.

It was Robin's turn to receive the cold shoulder for the next week. Esta refused to talk to him and kept her attention fixed on Jonathon. She even moved seats to sit beside him rather than sit next to Robin.

Jonathon seemed to guess what had wedged the two friends apart because he approached Robin on lunchtime to talk to him about it. 'Look,' he began, surprising Robin as he left his last lesson before lunch, 'there's something that's happened between you and Esta. And I don't want that to be me. I just want to know if it is me and if it is, I'll back off. I don't want to be the one to ruin a friendship.'

Robin wanted to tell him that it was his fault. He wanted to say that he should back away from Esta because she was getting fixated with discovering the reason behind his memory loss. But he didn't. He gave Jonathon a smile and told him not to worry about it. He said that he and Esta had argued about something else, not the fact that the two were dating.

Jonathon clapped him around the back and told him he was a cool guy. Then he left to join Esta who was waiting for him.

Esta and Robin's eyes met as Jonathon left one to be with the other. And Esta gave Robin the first smile of the week.

Friendship restored.

* * *

><p>Esta and Jonathon went to see the latest film at the cinema. Jonathon bought the tickets so Esta insisted she bought the popcorn. It was the latest Twilight movie. Esta pointed out how much it sucked. Jonathon agreed with her. He didn't pass out once. That just shows how unrealistic Twilight is, Esta thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his bedroom, staring at his posters. Esta and Jonathon had been going out for two months now. In that time, Esta had discovered that Mr Van Helsing was constantly being moved due to "accidents at work". They had both agreed it must have something to do with vampires.<p>

They had interviewed Mr Van Helsing as part of "Teacher's Secrets". It was the idea that Esta had come up with. They asked a group of teachers for three "secrets" from them and the students had to guess who they were. Mr Van Helsing's secrets were that: he lived in a trailer, his favourite food was garlic bread and he got back together with his wife after a romantic meal with the Counts. The last one interested Esta most.

'So they were at the castle the same time you were,' she had said to Robin, 'what were they doing there?'

'Dinner?' Robin had suggested.

'The Counts having you to dinner,' Esta laughed, 'do you really think that likely?'

Now Jonathon was taking Esta on a Valentine's date. Robin rubbed his face wearily. He really didn't like that idea. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet. Why didn't he like the idea of this date?

He thought about Jonathon. He thought about Halloween. It had been a lot more fun, he admitted, going Trick or Treating with Jonathon. He had worn that Indiana Jones outfit again. What did he insist it was? A vampire slayer…

Robin's head jerked upwards.

The Van Helsings were slayers! That's why he distrusted Jonathon! He had tried to kill the Count. Mr Van Helsing was a trained slayer with a fixation of killing vampires. He had stacks around his trailer, in his woodwork room…

Robin leapt to his feet. He didn't care that Esta was on a date. He needed to tell her.

* * *

><p>Esta and Jonathon walked back from the restaurant laughing. They had had fun. Esta had managed to talk around the topic of her past and Jonathon had played Robin's usual game of trying to get her to open up. He had usually ended up talking about his own life. His old crush on Ingrid Count, his feelings about constantly moving, his thankfulness that his mum had returned. Esta listened to all of these and nodded and commented and made him laugh. Jonathon had invited her back to his.<p>

They turned the corner and stopped dead.

Mina was standing in the doorway to the trailer talking with someone neither Esta nor Jonathon recognised.

There was something that Esta recognised.

A black van was parked outside the trailer.

* * *

><p>Robin hurtled down the road towards Esta's house. He had to tell her; he had to tell her. He spotted a familiar figure walking slowly up the road towards him. That was her; that was her.<p>

'Esta!' Robin yelled.

Esta looked up, dazed. 'Oh, hi Robin.'

'I remembered,' Robin gushed, 'I remembered why I distrust the Van Helsings. They're vampire slayers. That's why Jonathon keeps dressing up as Indiana Jones with garlic around his neck. It's a vampire slayer's outfit. They're all slayers, except for Mina…'

'Robin,' Esta said quietly. Her face was very white.

'I remember the times Mr Van Helsing constantly tried to slay the Count,' Robin continued, 'he would try all sorts of things, including dressing up as a female vampire. He booby trapped the school. He once attacked my dad thinking he was a vampire. He was vampire crazy.'

'Robin…'

'And then when Jonathon found out, he was just like his father. He used to be alright and then when he found out, he started to rebuff Vlad's friendship advances. Vlad had this idea that slayers and vampires could be friends and the Van Helsings were just too blind to see it…'

'ROBIN!'

Robin stopped. Esta's face was as white as a sheet. She was shaking. 'Um… what's wrong?'

'Mr Van Helsing's dead.'

There was a long pause.

'What?'

'Mr Van Helsing's dead.'

Robin's mouth slowly dropped open. 'What?'

'There was a black van outside the Van Helsings residence when we returned,' Esta said slowly, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm, 'they asked Jonathon to come inside and then asked me to leave. It didn't matter; I'd recognise that van anywhere.'

She looked Robin right in the eye. 'Mr Van Helsing's dead. And now his family are going to be told why.'

'In other words…'

'The Van Helsings are going to remember,' Esta nodded. 'We might not be the only one's after the Draculas from now on.'

* * *

><p>I'm not totally sure about the time line here, but it sort of works. Sort of.<p>

With Jonathon and Mina starting to remember, can Robin keep it a secret that he knows about the Draculas too?


	13. Funeral

The slayers are back!

And I apologise to any Twilight fans who read this, there is some Twilight bashing done. But it's for fun! :D

* * *

><p>The rumours were flying around school: Mr Van Helsing was dead. There were dozens of reasons why, he was in a car accident, he was mugged by a gang of teenage thugs who had traced him back from his old school; he was really a MI7 agent who was on the run form an old enemy who had finally caught up with him. There were several holes in this last theory which many people used to pull the guess apart.<p>

Jonathon hadn't come back to school since the word got around that his dad was dead. Esta had been down to their trailer with her aunt, but Jonathon and Mina hadn't been in the first time and had the drivers of the black van there the second.

There was a memorial service at school in honour of the late woodwork teacher. Robin was dragged to it by his parents, but for once he hadn't complained when they had told him that he was going, "and that was final". It had surprised them when he hadn't complained.

He met Esta at the door. She was wearing the white dress her aunt had turned into her priestess Halloween outfit two years ago. She had adapted it since and now the plain white dress was adorned with embroidered petals along the hem and sleeve cuffs. She smiled at Robin as he joined her.

For once the black in his wardrobe was coming in useful. He was dressed in a black shirt with black jeans and a black jacket and nobody was batting an eyelid. The rest of his family had come dressed in colourful, but muted colours. Black was the only colour Robin owned (apart from blood red or grey, but both were deemed improper by his mum for such an occasion).

'Hey,' Esta said in a quiet voice, 'I've seen Jonathon and Mina here. But they've got extra company.' She pointed out the rest of the Van Helsing family as they walked down the school hall to the seats Esta's aunt had saved for them. Jonathon and Mina were seated in the midst of a lot of men Robin didn't recognise. Jonathon noticed them and gave them a nod of recognition, then returned to gazing at his lap.

Robin and Esta exchanged glances as they sat down.

The service started, slow and dull. Several people got up and talked about their memories about Mr Van Helsing. They said how good a teacher he had been, how he had inspired the kids. Robin couldn't help raising an eyebrow or two at that. As far as he remembered, Mr Van Helsing hadn't been inspiring. He had spent most of the time Robin knew him trying to vaporise his best friend's dad. But he had to put that behind him, he thought, Mr Van Helsing couldn't harm the Count where he had gone.

A nasty thought struck him and he turned to stare at the people around Jonathon and Mina. He wasn't the only person to be doing so. He studied them closely.

Many of them were dressed in leather. Most of them had bulging pockets. Many of them had hard expressions. As Robin's eyes scanned the crowd, they alighted upon someone Robin recognised with a jolt.

Sitting in the middle of the group, just behind Mina Van Helsing, was the guy who had asked his family for a lift from the castle the last day they saw the Draculas. He had since disappeared from Stokely, the first to be listed as a black van disappearance. Robin stared at him. Memories were popping into his mind. A gun on the guy's back, firing bullets of light. He had a funny way of talking to his wrist, Robin remembered.

He was a slayer.

Robin's eyes widened as the man's attention suddenly snapped from the speaker at the front, to him. He tried to make a causal grin and stop staring, but found it difficult to focus on the person at the front of the hall.

The man was a slayer.

Did that mean they were all slayers?

Esta seemed to realise that something was troubling him. 'What's up?' she whispered.

'There is a slayer with the Van Helsings,' Robin mumbled back, 'I recognise him from the day Vlad disappeared.' Esta tried to lean forwards to glance at the Van Helsings but Robin pushed her back. 'Not now!'

'What is he doing here?' Esta asked in a low voice.

'I don't know,' Robin admitted, 'he's supposed to have been the first "black van kidnap victim".'

Esta stared at him. 'What?'

'He's the first…'

'Yeah, I heard,' Esta said hurriedly, 'but still… what's he doing here?'

'I don't know…' Robin glanced around at the guy again. He was still staring at him.

'The black van probably belongs to the slayers,' Esta said, lowering her voice again. 'That's why they take the bodies of Ingrid's victims. It's also why it's begun to be associated with disappearing people. They're dead after all; they're unlikely to come back. But that means…' she trailed away.

'The Van Helsings used to be slayers,' Robin pointed out.

'That wouldn't be a reason for the slayers to approach them… unless it means that Mr Van Helsing was killed by vampires.'

Robin's jaw dropped. 'Are you saying that Ingrid killed Mr Van Helsing?'

'No,' Esta said quickly, 'we don't know it was Ingrid. There might be more vampires for all we know. Didn't you say that Ingrid once turned a human into a vampire?'

'Will,' Robin nodded, 'but Ingrid wouldn't be turning people to vampires. She has no reason to.'

'Besides, they'd probably remind her of Will,' Esta said in a distant voice that Robin connected with deep thinking.

'What did you mean earlier?'

'Hmm?'

'Before, you said that we might not be the only ones after the Draculas. What did you mean by that?'

'Think, Robin,' Esta said, not unkindly, 'if Jonno and Mina are going to be told how Mr Van Helsing died, they're going to be provided with proof. In other words, the slayers are going to help them remember. If they remember, they might remember about Vlad. If they remember about Vlad, they might go after him again. I'm certain that's why there are slayers here. They want the Van Helsings on their side, or what remains of them at least. Mina is certain to become a slayer, judging on how we think her husband died.'

'You think her husband died,' Robin corrected.

Esta turned to him. 'Don't you agree with me?'

'I just don't see why Ingrid…' Robin began.

'Esta Lyte, Robin Branaugh, stop talking this instant or I will separate the pair of you,' Mrs Branaugh hissed, 'it is disrespectful to the Van Helsings.'

'Sorry Mum.'

'Sorry Mrs Branaugh.'

'That's better.' Elizabeth Branaugh returned her attention to the front. Esta and Robin exchanged a glance and then, together, glanced over at the slayer party. The slayer Robin recognised was still staring at them, along with a few others. Something in their eyes told the pair that they didn't just think their conversation was disrespectful.

'They're suspicious,' Esta whispered. On the other side of her, her aunt went, 'shush'.

After the ceremony, Esta and Robin were held back by Mrs Branaugh and Esta's aunt and forced to listen to a five minute rant about disrespecting those who had moved on with chatter during remembrance ceremonies. At least, Elizabeth Branaugh ranted at Robin for five minutes, Esta listening in on the conversation. Her aunt had started to follow her lead when Esta had given her a look Robin couldn't quite understand and her aunt had sighed, said, 'fair enough,' and stopped talking.

Afterwards, they went looking for the slayer party under the cover of paying their respect to the Van Helsings.

On their way out, they were stopped by the slayer Robin had recognised and a couple of his friends.

'I hope you don't remember me,' the slayers said to Robin.

'Of course I remember you,' Robin said. Even Esta looked surprised.

'You do?' the slayer said. The slayer to his right gestured and the other slayer reached into his bag for something. Esta reached for Robin's arm.

'Yeah,' Robin continued, 'it was the most embarrassing evening of my life. I was dressed as a piece of fruit. We were made to sit around a campfire for three hours and sing for ages and the food was terrible. I was dressed as a piece of fruit.' Robin shuddered.

He must have really hated that evening, Esta thought, that was a very convincing shudder.

The second slayer gestured and his friend lowered whatever he had been holding. He stepped forwards, the slayer Robin had recognised backed away to allow the older slayer the floor. He's the experienced one, Esta thought, careful how you go, Robin. 'What do you remember about the castle?' the older slayer asked carefully.

Robin shrugged. 'The Counts lived in it,' he said, being careful not to give away how much he remembered. He thought back to how little he had known before Esta had helped him remember. 'Um… Vlad had the top bedroom… The day they disappeared, we had just had a meal with them. There was a party… can't remember why… but when I went up to the castle the next day, the place was deserted.' He glanced at Esta who was staring at him as if this was the first time she had heard this and then at the first slayer, who looked unimpressed. 'You were there, weren't you?' Robin frowned. 'Why were you there?'

'I was invited,' the slayer said through gritted teeth. He glanced at his older companion. The older slayer was glaring at Robin with small calculating eyes before stepping towards him. Instinctively, Robin stepped backwards, into Esta. She pushed him back into the slayer as she tried to regain her balance. The slayer grabbed Robin's collar and pulled him close.

'What do you know,' he asked in a low voice, 'about vampires?'

There was a long pause before Esta started laughing. 'Seriously?' she asked.

Robin tried his best to look confused. 'Why do you want to know?' he muttered.

'Just tell me,' the slayer growled, tugging at Robin again so that Robin could smell the scent of his breath. It smelt, just slightly, of garlic. 'What do you know about vampires?'

Robin began gabbling. 'They're a mythological creature who are said to live off life essence (or blood in most cultures). They are said to come from Transylvania because of the classic novel "The Vampyre", however it is Dracula who has now become the typical symbol of modern vampirism, despite using the characteristics of the vampire established in the first novel. It is said that…'

'Yes, yes,' the slayer cut in quickly, 'I don't want the lecture.'

'You wanted him to tell you what he knew of vampires,' Esta snapped, 'Robin is the local expert on vampires. He's been a fan of them for… how long have you liked vampires?'

'Ages,' Robin spluttered, the grip on his collar tightening, 'since I was little and I walked in on my brothers watching a horror movie. It was so cool how the vampire…' he stopped talking as the hold on his collar suddenly vanished. The slayer had let go in disgust.

'I don't want to hear it,' he snapped. 'What I want to know is what you know about modern vampires?' he looked from Robin to Esta and back to Robin again. Both made an effort to keep their faces blank.

'Modern vampires?' Esta queried.

Robin blinked. 'Are they much different from old vampires?' They glanced at one another.

Esta shrugged. 'They are popular Halloween monsters,' she said, 'and recently there is an obsession to make them romantic thanks to that ridiculous Twilight series.' She shook her head.

Robin snorted. 'Yeah,' he said, 'they'd sooner drain your body of life than be in love with you.' He looked disgusted. 'Worst portrayal of vampires ever,' he muttered, 'I mean, come on, glittering vampires?'

Esta giggled. 'Glittering vampires,' she repeated, 'what will be next? Werewolves that are really dogs?'

'Nah, Twilight's managed to screw up that too,' Robin pointed out.

'At least they use Taylor Lautner,' Esta mused. 'He's kind of hot.'

'What?' Robin turned to her. 'How can you even suggest that? Just because they use some good looking bloke doesn't make it right to totally ruin the image of some of horrors classical beasts! Twilight totally ruins Halloween; you can just cover yourself in glitter and suddenly you're a vampire!'

Esta was doubling up in laughter now. People were shooting them disapproving glances, but the slayers were remaining not amused. The older slayer grunted and turned to go. His companions began to follow, the slayer Robin knew glaring at them as they went. Then the younger slayer, the slayer who hadn't spoken so far, turned back. He pulled the device out of his bag and studied it closely, then looked up at Esta.

She was gasping for air after laughing at Robin ranting about Twilight; he still was under his breath. 'What?' she asked.

The slayer grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. 'Can I see your blood?' he asked, intensely.

Esta stared at him. 'What?' she asked again, but there was a note of panic in her voice.

'Can I see your blood?' the slayer repeated, his grip tightening.

'I… I don't understand you,' Esta said, trying to pull her arm free.

'I want…' the slayer began.

'Leave her alone,' Robin snapped, trying to break the slayer's grip. The other slayers had hung back to watch.

'She's a supernatural, sir,' the young slayer said to the older, gesturing at his machine, 'permission to take a blood sample, sir.'

'Permission…'

'What's going on?' Jonathon Van Helsing had arrived on the scene. The young slayer instantly let go of Esta. Esta fell backwards into Robin, who caught her. As soon as she was back on her feet, Esta scurried over to Jonathon, eyes wide in fear. Jonathon put a protective arm around her. 'What's going on?' he repeated.

The slayers shifted awkwardly, like schoolchildren caught by their teacher. 'The machine says she's a supernatural,' the young slayer murmured.

Jonathon took the machine off the slayer and turned to Esta. 'You don't mind do you?' he asked. Esta shook her head slowly. Jonathon ran the machine up and down her, with the air of someone who was new to all of this, and then gave it back to the slayer. 'What does it say now?' he demanded.

The slayer didn't look up. 'It says she's clear,' he muttered.

'Well then,' Jonathon said as if that resolved the matter.

The slayer's face briefly creased in a frown as something blipped on the machine before turning to go. The two slayers he was with wacked him over the head and stalked ahead of him, ignoring the glares from the surrounding people.

Esta regained some courage to yell after them, 'an apology might be nice!' There was no response. 'Typical!' Esta said, turning back around to face Jonathon.

He tried to smile at her. 'I'm sorry, Esta,' he said, 'there was probably a fault with that machine.' He attempted the smile again.

'Who were they, Jonathon?' Esta asked in a small voice, 'who were they? Why were they here? What was that thing? Jonathon?'

Jonathon brushed a strand of hair from her face. 'Don't worry yourself about it,' he said gently, 'it doesn't concern you.'

'They just…' Esta began, but something in Jonathon's eyes made her stop. 'Fine,' she said after a long sigh.

'Thank you,' Jonathon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He glanced across at Robin. 'I'm sorry, both of you. I saw them talking to you earlier.' He blinked and glanced back to Esta. 'What were you laughing about?'

Esta grinned. 'Robin on the subject of Twilight.'

Jonathon's face cracked a smile too. 'Ah!' he said. 'That would explain it.' He spotted something over Esta's head, apologised and left them.

They watched them go. 'That was close,' Esta muttered when Jonathon was out of sight.

'What was that about?' Robin asked her.

'I have no idea,' Esta told him, but Robin had a guess that that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>;)<p>

I'm hoping that I can get Robin and Esta out of Stokely soon, then they're on thier way to find Vlad!


	14. Coming

I'm getting ahead of myself. I thought I'd updated with this until Pottergal22 reviewed; I checked my chapter count and, whoops, this was sitting in my Doc Manger waiting to be uploaded.

Sorry to say, I don't know exactly when I'm going to be next updating because I'm going abroad to ski... which promises snow, cold and no Wifi. :( So the next update won't be for at least two weeks.

I'm also hope you don't get confused as I keep jumping between the 'Past' and 'Present'. I want to keep things with Vlad, but the backstory with Robin and Esta is important. Only a few more chapters though and then the two will combine. :)

**Potters of the Future:** I can't tell you. That's spoilers. ;)

Enough waffle! On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Vlad lay in his coffin, staring mournfully at the lid, trying to picture the ceiling beyond. It was the best distraction he could think of at present.<p>

Erin had been a slayer.

Vlad wanted to roll over, but that's not something easy to achieve inside a coffin. He wondered what the dust he had found inside here had been, along with a few shards of glass.

Erin is a slayer.

It's not like you didn't have your suspicions, he tried to reason with himself. No, a little voice said, you had trusted Erin. You had had no suspicions.

But when you discovered she was human, you did wonder why she had picked up Ingrid in the first place, why she had pretended to be a half-fang.

That's true, the voice said, but you'd hung around with Robin too much to really consider it. For all you knew, Erin could have been another vampire enthusiast, just much better at hiding it.

But a slayer…

No, Vlad thought, not now…

His thoughts drifted away and he fell asleep, or as close to sleep as you can get when you're undead.

* * *

><p>There was a problem at Dover. A group of men had been found on board the ship with no passports. The security guard who found them wondered how they managed to get onboard in the first place. They shouldn't have been allowed into the docks, let alone onto the ship.<p>

The security guard thought about contacting his friend in the Calais port for a laugh. He needed something light hearted after this huge security breech.

The whole of Dover port was in uproar. Who were these people? How had all eight of them managed to get onboard the ferry without being noticed at Calais? Were they terrorists? What did they want?

But there was a smarter guy (who happened to work at the waiting station Burger King) who first asked, 'if they could get onto the ship without being caught, why did they let themselves now?' He was then shouted at by his boss for letting burgers burn whilst he chatted.

But the point remained, and quickly spread. Why had they been caught? If they are clever enough to get on, why couldn't they get off?

Maybe they are terrorists, people said, and they let themselves be caught to scare people more than a bomb would. Or maybe they let themselves be caught because there's a bomb onboard and being led away by police is the quickest way of travelling away from it. As soon as that rumour spread, people began fleeing from Dover like crazy. It was only after the police thoroughly searched the ferry and ports either side of the channel did they deem it safe to return.

The group of eight, however, seemed unfazed by the havoc their appearance had caused. When asked what they wanted by the chief of police at the local station, their leader placed a slip of paper on the table and said, quite calmly, 'we want to speak to the people on the other end of this line.'

With a grunt, the chief of police allowed it, but set one of his officers to eavesdrop the conversation, just in case they were terrorists. The officer returns saying that he could barely understand the conversation, but he did pick up certain words: Slayer, Soluna, Destroy and Chosen One.

The chief of police puzzled over this, before jumping to the conclusion that the Soluna must be an expert branch of terrorists who were in Britain to destroy a chosen destination. When he had thought of that, he reached for the phone to contact Scotland Yard, the Minister of Defence, anyone with high authority who would listen to him.

His misunderstanding never made it that far. At that moment, the building blacked out.

The chief of police grunted and stood up to head for the door. His beer belly bumped against his desk as he stood up. He had barely taken two paces when the door burst open and an officer scrambled through.

'They're… they're glowing!' he stuttered.

'Who are?' the chief of police snapped.

'The… the men in the cells,' the officer spluttered, 'they're… they're glowing, like… like ghosts.'

'Don't be stupid, man,' the chief of police growled, pushing the officer aside and striding over to the door, 'men don't glow. They…' he froze.

A man, one of the men from the cells the chief of police realised, was standing in the corridor outside his door. And just as the officer said, he was glowing from head to toe, like he had been dipped in luminescence.

But it was unlike the luminescent glow that glow sticks or any other glow in the dark material. He was pearly white, the colour of the full moon. Wisps of light drifted off his shoulders and out of his hair like fine white sand caught in a breeze. He looked vaguely transparent. He turned towards them and they saw his blank white eyes. He stretched out a hand towards them.

The chief of police slammed the door shut with all his might. His brain jammed and refused to budge from the ghostly image of the man outside.

He hurtled for his desk, fingers fumbling for the receiver of his phone. He found it, put it to his ear, began to dial, and heard an unfamiliar silence.

'The phone lines have been cut,' he said in a hoarse whisper, replacing the receiver.

Behind him, the officer whimpered. 'Can't ghosts walk through walls,' he said in a small voice. They both stared, expectantly, at the door.

Outside the door to the chief of police, Dover Division, the pearly white man found a key, put it in the lock and turned it. Then he went back down the stairs to where the rest of the group were waiting. Each were glowing a different colour, four pearly white, four a golden hue. Their leader gestured and they walked out of the police station unhindered.

Outside, a black van was waiting.

It was all over the news the next few days, how the men found on the Calais-Dover ferry escaped the Dover Police within five hours of being arrested. The only photograph of the group was splashed across the front pages of every newspaper in England. Every page discussed how they did it, how did they organise the black out, how did they organise the rescue van. How did they get out the cells, inspectors asked across the city, when the doors were still firmly locked when checked later? How did they glow, officers discussed in the late hours after their shifts had ended, were they really ghosts?

A newspaper reporting this managed to make its way to Count Dracula a day or two after it had happened. It was passed onto him by Mrs McCauley, who thought that he needed to be educated in modern affairs. He gave the front cover a once over before moving to the gossip section.

After that, it went on the fire.

* * *

><p>In a small country village, miles away, a car parked outside the local pub and a young man jumped out to get directions. His female companion clambered out of the mini after him, if only to stretch her legs. She headed for the local store to get a newspaper for the day and catch up on all the news she'd missed that week.<p>

She picked up the first newspaper and stared at it.

It was just like all the others. Its heading read "Dover Scare Increases as Suspects Escape". The girl snorted and her eyes dropped to the picture. It was of a young man being forced into the back of a police van by officers. His hands were cuffed, but his face was grinning. Her face froze.

Seconds later she was racing out of the shop and across to the car as her companion emerged. He greeted her with a grin.

'They say there's a castle not far away that's recently been repossessed,' he said, 'the owners aren't too friendly, they said. This could be it, Esta…'

'Just shut up and drive, Robin!' the woman snapped, flinging the paper into the back, 'shut up and drive. We need to find them.'

'Geez,' the man muttered, 'what's wound you up?'

'We just need to get there fast,' the woman said, leaning her head against the window, 'before they do…'

The man knew it was best not to ask who she was talking about. He turned out into the main village road and drove.

* * *

><p>:) We're slowly getting there. Thank you, all of you, for your reviews. Thank you for sticking with me!<p> 


	15. Him

Sorry for the wait. Managed to get a little internet connection so am posting this whilst it lasts.

I hope you like it and it makes you think.

* * *

><p><em>'You told me I was supernatural when you first met me. It was because I had the memory wipe, if I remember correctly. Any supernatural influences and that thing goes berserk!'<em>

_'But I swear, it was as clear as day. It said she was a supernatural being.'_

_'Probably, if you directed that at Robin, it would say that he's supernatural too!'_

_'Okay, okay, I made a mistake. I'm sorry.'_

_'Sorry won't stop my girlfriend from panicking.'_

_'Jonathon?' Mina Van Helsing joined her son and his slayer companion, 'what's wrong?'_

_'He just accosted Esta,' Jonathon said accusingly, pointing a finger of blame at the unfortunate slayer, 'kept saying that she's supernatural! We all know that that machine is faulty!'_

_'Esta?' Mina looked between the slayer and her son in confusion, 'are you sure?'_

_'It said loud and clear…' the slayer began._

_'But as soon as I took tried, it revealed nothing,' Jonathon snapped, 'and now Esta wants to know what's going on. What do I tell her, Mum?'_

_'Esta's a very curious girl,' Mina sighed, 'but if you tell her that it involves your father, she should understand not to continue with it. Of course, Jonno, this will have to be checked into.'_

_Jonathon Van Helsing faltered. 'She doesn't like to talk about where she came from,' he said slowly, 'she could be hiding something…'_

_'It's worth checking out,' Mina agreed, 'we can't trust everyone nowadays.'_

_'And if she is supernatural,' Jonno continued, 'then Robin might remember…'_

_'If he does,' Mina said, 'he will surely go looking for Vlad.' The two Van Helsings shared a glance._

_'Keep an eye on them,' said the experienced slayer as they climbed into the black van parked outside the school, 'who knows, they might know something.'_

_'Will do,' the Van Helsings replied._

'Jonno?' Jonathon blinked. He was sitting in a café with Esta. The sun was pouring through the window beside them. It didn't reflect the grey turmoil inside him. He really liked his girlfriend, who was currently staring at him, her brow creased in worry. He was worrying her.

He tried to laugh it off. 'Sorry,' he said, scratching the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the tension inside him, 'my mind went off somewhere.'

'It must have been a long way off,' Esta said, her frown smoothly shifting to a smile, 'you've not said anything for five minutes.

'Sorry,' Jonathon mumbled.

Esta laughed. 'Don't be,' she said, 'it's fine to pause for thought.' She cocked her head to one side, her eyes twinkling playfully, 'so where did your thoughts drift away to?'

'It's nothing,' Jonathon muttered, suddenly realising that he was treading in dangerous waters. Esta needn't know that the slayers guild was taking an interest in her after a silly muck up with a piece of supernatural hunting equipment.

She's such a happy character Jonathon thought as he sipped his drink, it would be best if she was unaware of Stokely's dark secret.

Inside, Esta was frowning. She was trying desperately to try and find out more about the slayers from Jonathon without mentioning them or the memorial service, or anything vampire related. She was even keeping him off the subject of school in case he manages to start talking about Robin, which would lead onto vampires, which would lead to slayers, which would…

The couple by the window sighed and stared out of it, both lost in their own thoughts. They were both thinking of a way of talking about the same subject, without actually talking about it.

It then reached the point where Jonathon had finished his drink. He brought the cup to his lips to drink, and found nothing there. Esta giggled as he set it back down on the table.

'How's your Mum?' she asked at last, 'it's been a couple of months now since… how's she coping?'

'She's fine,' Jonathon said, glad of a subject to talk about. 'She's staying to help look after me, but we're not sure how long we'll remain in Stokely. Too many memories.'

'Oh…' Esta eyes softened and her smile slipped. Jonathon felt bad for bringing up the subject of leaving now. He knew he had to at some point – how else was he supposed to go looking for the Draculas and take revenge for Dad? – But he did feel bad for having to leave Esta behind. She wasn't involved with vampires, as far as he knew (the little mishap with the machine had produced to smallest worm of doubt in his mind about his girlfriend), and he wasn't going to involve her any further.

He managed a smile and took hold of one of Esta's hands. 'It won't be for a while now, I promise.'

Esta managed to smile back. That's good, she thought, I still have a lot to find out from you.

Their date ended as Jonathon walked Esta back to her house. To her surprise, Robin was sitting on her garden wall, waiting for her. He scowled as he saw them approaching. He had hoped to catch Esta alone.

'Robin! How long have you been here?'

'Not long,' Robin said, jumping down to meet them, 'I knew you were out, but I wanted to talk to you about our art project. I've had a new idea for it.'

'Oh, okay,' Esta said distractedly, turning to say goodbye to Jonathon. 'This has been nice, Jonno. Thanks.'

'Anytime,' Jonathon replied with a grin. Esta reached up to kiss him on the cheek before the Van Helsing retreated down the road in the direction of his house. Robin tried to stop the stab of jealousy that shot through him as the couple parted. Esta was never like that with him.

Esta rounded on Robin. 'Okay, what's up?'

Robin nodded back down the road at Esta's disappearing boyfriend. 'The slayers are back at theirs.'

Esta shrugged, 'so. They've been coming over every other day since Mr Van Helsing died.'

'Well, I decided to find out how they've been giving the Van Helsings back their memories,' Robin said, 'so I snuck up on the caravan. Wasn't difficult.'

'Really?' Esta said, curiosity getting the better of her, 'and?'

'They were playing a recording,' Robin said slowly, 'it was of the guy that we gave a lift who was really a slayer. He had recorded the whole incident in the castle, the last time we saw Vlad. They were playing it to Mina, trying to stimulate memories in her mind before they went into general things about vampires, trying to test her memory wipe.'

'Memory wipe?' Esta repeated, 'you've never used that term before.'

'I only remembered it when they played back the tape,' Robin mused, 'I remember everything now, everything that occurred when Vlad found out he was the chosen one.'

Esta turned Robin around and began to push him up her garden path towards her front door. 'Well, why are we still standing out here then? Tell me, tell me, tell me!'

Robin grinned to himself as Esta fumbled with her keys. He never saw the romantic side of Esta, the side she showed Jonathon, but Jonno never saw this side of her, the fierce determined side, the side she played with him. Robin's grin widened; Jonathon never saw the real Esta.

* * *

><p>The tea on the table lay forgotten. Esta was gaping at Robin as he finished. Her aunt was thankfully out so they had sat in the kitchen and talked, unafraid of being overheard.<p>

Esta let out a low whistle as Robin finished with how he had seemingly awoken outside the Dracula's castle with memories of a meal with the Van Helsings and a funny feeling in his stomach. And the prospect of being dressed as a pineapple for the rest of the evening.

'Now we know how the slayers know about the Draculas,' Esta said as Robin finished, 'what Mrs Warburton saw from her house was them collecting the slayer who recorded everything on his wrist. Do you think that's why he recorded things, in case he was forced to forget it?'

Robin shrugged. This was going slowly into an uncertain territory. Esta rubbed her face wearily.

'What do they want to gain from them?'

'Who?'

'The Van Helsings. What do the slayers what to gain from the Van Helsings?' Esta looked thoughtfully out of the window. 'Was Mr Van Helsing a good slayer?' Robin shook his head. 'Jonno?'

Robin paused before shaking his head again. 'As far as I'm aware, they've never killed a vampire.'

'Not one?' Esta looked almost thankful when she heard Jonathon was kill-free.

'Who knows though, since the slayers hang around with them so much, they might have attacked a few since.' Robin bit his tongue hard after saying that. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just come out. Maybe he really didn't like the fact that Esta was pleased about Jonathon.

'Maybe…' Esta murmured. Robin felt like hitting himself. It was clear that that remark had made her feel worse. 'I doubt it though…' Esta said after a while, 'I mean, they've only just remembered and, from what you say, still remembering.'

'What are they gaining?' Esta muttered, staring at the clock above the door. She twisted the ring on her finger, stared at it for a moment before leaping to her feet.

'Well, we're not going to find anything out by sitting around here,' she said cheerfully, 'let's go for a walk.'

'Where?' Robin asked as Esta headed for the front door, finally abandoning the tea for good.

'About,' Esta said with a grin, 'maybe head in the direction of the Van Helsings and see if the black van is still about.' Robin expected her to grab her coat, but instead Esta grabbed the banister, swing round 180 degrees and began running up the stairs to their left.

'I'll just be a second,' she called down them, 'got to do something first.'

Robin waited a few seconds at the bottom of the stairs. Then, slowly, he began to climb them. He'd been to Esta's house before; they'd been friends two years now, it was improbable that he had never been inside before. But he's never been in her room, not properly. He'd seen inside: her walls were gold and white, with a single bed and desk and bookcase – but then Esta had shut the door and they had gone back downstairs.

The first floor of Esta's aunt's house was a small one. There was the bathroom direction opposite, Esta's room on the right and her aunt's on the left. There was a small room next to her aunt's bedroom that Robin had never been in. Out of curiosity, he opened it.

It had been a study of some sort. It was cluttered with files and books and papers of tiny print. For a small room, Robin thought, there was a lot of stuff inside. The wicker wardrobe in front of him had overflowed with boxes.

Robin peeked into the lid of the top one. He could see jumpers and shirts. The curious thing was that they were clearly for men. He opened another and pulled out a jacket. It was a men's jacket, not a female jacket. What was it doing here?

Robin heard Esta call, 'almost done.' He hastily put the clothes back and turned to go, which is when the photograph caught his eye.

It can't have been taken long ago, Robin thought. Three years, maybe, he thought. It was at the school fare. Definitely three years ago, Robin thought as he spotted a familiar looking cake in the background. This had been the cake baking stall his mum had entered. Her failed attempt had got some nice remarks about the taste, but lost a few for presentation. She had tried to do a tent on top. She had failed. It looked more like a mountain.

He recognised the woman standing over the winning cake: Esta's aunt. It was an amazing cake, Robin admitted, covered in delicate floral design. He didn't recognise the man, who was just as proud of the creation as the woman.

Then the question arose, what was the picture doing up here? Winning the Stokely Cake Baking contest was an achievement to be proud of considering the level of competition. Then why had Esta's aunt hidden the photo up here?

'I'm ready,' Esta said, emerging from her bedroom. Her eyes met Robin's. Robin was frozen in position, caught red-handed.

Esta slowly moved across the landing to join him. She glanced at his face and then at the photograph. Her expression froze, stony and cold.

'Um…' Robin began. Where was he to start?

Esta reached forwards and slammed the photograph face down. She grabbed Robin's arm, forced him out of the room and down the stairs before her.

'What…?'

'Let's go.' Something in Esta's voice told Robin not to argue. He moved down the stairs and out of Esta's house. She slammed the door behind her and strode away, not even glancing at Robin as she passed him.

* * *

><p>Robin let himself into his house that evening feeling slightly unnerved. Esta had been in a mood with him all day because of that picture. She hadn't spoken to him whilst they spied on the Van Helsings and the slayers and eventually had to leave because she couldn't stand "hanging around here". Those had been her exact words.<p>

Robin was halfway up the stairs when he heard his mum in the kitchen. The idea came to him in a flash and he hurtled back down the stairs. He lent in the doorway to the kitchen as his mum fussed about the kitchen making dinner.

'Mam,' he asked, 'do you remember the winner to the Cake Baking contest three years ago?'

'Three years ago?' his mum asked, stop cutting halfway through a carrot, 'why?'

'Curious,' Robin said, scrunching up his eyes as if trying to remember, 'you made that tent cake didn't you?'

'It was going to be a camping scene,' his mum said, as if trying to justify her attempt, 'I wanted to make icing figurines and…'

'Yeah, yeah,' Robin said hurriedly, realising he was moving his mum off topic, 'but who won?'

'Oh, um…' his mum thought hard before saying, 'it was with the floral cake, I remember that much because many people copied its style the year after.' (You included, Robin thought but he didn't say it aloud). 'Oh, I remember now. It was a big deal that year as I recall because the winner was a man. He had entered under his wife's name. Caused quite a stir because that competition is usually a female only. But he won and no-one could find a total fault with it so went ahead.'

'A man won the cake baking contest?' Robin said incredulously. He's never heard of a man entering the contest. It was frowned upon normally.

'I know he didn't enter the year after,' his mum added.

'Really…' Robin was thoughtful for a moment. 'Can you remember his name?'

'Oh, no, dear,' his mum said lightly, 'I can't remember that much. Why are you so interested?'

'No reason.' Robin began to move away before pausing and saying, 'was Esta's aunt ever married?'

'Oh,' Elizabeth Branaugh paused, before she said something that filled Robin with dread, 'I think she did. If I remember rightly, he disappeared around the time Esta arrived. That is strange…' she stood still for a while.

Robin sniffed. 'Is something burning?'

'The potatoes!' Mrs Branaugh hurried for the oven and opened it up to check her cooking. When she returned her attention to the rest of the kitchen, her son had vanished.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Robin lay back in his bed staring at the ceiling in a slight panic. What had happened to Esta's uncle? Why had he disappeared?

Robin closed his eyes and thought hard.

Esta had turned up in Stokely and her uncle disappears. Since then, so have many other people. Robin had assumed that that was to do with Ingrid's feasting. But what if…

The image of the slayers and their machine swam into view. One of them had claimed that Esta was supernatural. Why had Esta resisted when they had tried to accuse her?

Robin's eyes snapped open. Esta, supernatural, disappearances…

Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe Esta wasn't so disconnected from the disappearances as she wanted to make out.

What if she was closer to the source of the disappearances than she wanted to make out? What if she was behind them?

The thought struck Robin, a bolt from the blue.

What if Esta… was a vampire?

* * *

><p>But please remember, nothing is that simple. ;)<p>

Ten points if anyone can get where this is going.


	16. Past

Sorry I've not updated in a while. And I won't be giving any hints away now, if you're smart enough to work things out then I congratulate you. I will, of course, try and push you off course as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Robin started at Esta throughout the whole of their Maths lesson. He was bucking up the courage to ask her if she was a vampire.<p>

Come on, Robin, he thought to himself, you've done it before, when you first met Vlad. You can do it again. You've known her two years now, the same amount of time you've known Vlad. That socked Robin. Vlad had been missing for the same amount of time as he had known him.

Robin slouched forwards in depression just as the bell rang. As everyone began to pack their things away, Robin reached forwards to grab the sleeve of Esta's jumper. He needed to speak to her now, before any more distractions arose.

A distraction came in the way of the teacher, who suddenly appeared at Robin's side, glaring down at him. 'Can I speak to you, Branaugh?' she growled.

Robin wanted to say no, but knew that wouldn't help matters. He skulked off towards the teacher's desk, Esta casting him a sympathetic glance as he passed.

When Robin finally managed to mumble his way through the teacher's rant, the typical one about how distracted he was during lessons and how he wasn't putting effort into his homework, he managed to stumble out of the classroom, fully intent on finding Esta. He found her within a couple of seconds. She had hung back to wait for him.

But now she was accompanied by Jonno. And now Robin knew that young slayer's history, he wasn't keen on mentioning Esta's possible supernatural capabilities around him. So he just grumbled about the unfair teacher and how they were picking on him, which made Esta laugh, but what he really wanted to grumble about was how much Jonno seemed to be clinging to Esta nowadays.

Sure, it made sense that he wanted to keep those he liked close to him after his dad died, Robin thought as they headed towards the playground for morning break, but Jonno was too clingy. It was like he was trying to steal Esta for himself. Well, Robin wasn't having that.

* * *

><p>The fight over Esta continued throughout lunchtime. Esta seemed oblivious to it, but it was gradually getting worse. Robin's grumbling continued for most of break, which seemed to amuse Esta, until Jonno grabbed her attention by talking about the latest films and whether they should go and see one. Robin, not wanting to be left out, started to say that that was great news, purposefully placing himself between Esta and her boyfriend, and when was Jonno free, would he buy the tickets or was Robin expected to get his own?<p>

Jonno wasn't amused by Robin pushing his way between him and Esta so attempted to catch her alone at lunch, to talk with her about her. He wanted to try and find out why the machine might have called her supernatural. His plan was to get information about her past, where she had lived, her family, the subjects she usually avoided, to find out if she had any connection to vampires.

His plans were foiled because the lesson Esta had before lunch was art so Robin was already with her when Jonno arrived. Not deterred, Jonno sat with them and glared at Robin, trying to signal to him to be quiet.

Robin, who had been talking about the latest vampire novel he had found that did not involve a supernatural/human romance – 'getting harder and harder nowadays thanks to Twilight' – and was suggesting that Esta might enjoy it. He was building up to ask her when Jonno arrived.

Esta smiled at her boy friend, who exchanged glares with Robin. She made light conversation with the pair of them, whilst ignoring the heavy silence that settled every time she stopped talking. Finally, Jonathon spoke, cutting her off in the middle of a sentence.

'Why don't you talk about your family?'

Esta stopped, stunned. 'Why should I?' she asked, confused, 'you've met my aunt.'

'But, what about your parents?' Jonno asked, pressing onwards, 'you've never mentioned them.'

'Well… I…'

Robin leapt to Esta's defence. 'Why should she? If she doesn't want to, you shouldn't force her.'

'I'm just saying,' Jonno muttered, 'I'm just… it's just…'

'What?' Robin demanded, 'is it about what happened at your dad's remembrance service? You said yourself that that was just a stupid machinery error. And whilst we're on that topic; who were those guys?'

'Dad's old work colleges...' Jonno began.

'Then why were they so insistent to find out if Esta was supernatural?' Robin continued, not giving Jonno time to think, 'what was that machine? Before you force answers out of Esta, you have to give a few yourself.'

'This does not concern you!' Jonno shouted.

'If it involves my best friend it does!'

'So Esta's your best friend now,' Jonno said, his voice suddenly low, 'what happened to Vlad?'

Robin felt like Jonno had just punched him in the gut, but he had to continue, 'I haven't the foggiest idea what happened to the Counts! I can barely remember anything about them! My memory has more holes in it than Swiss cheese. How can I call someone my best friend if I don't remember the first thing about them?'

He and Jonno stared at each other across the table. They were both on their feet, glaring at one another with pure hatred, hatred Robin could not remember feeling since before the Dracula's vanished.

It took them a second to realise that Esta had disappeared. When they did, they both glanced around the dining room for her. Every eye in the canteen was on them, eyebrows raised, stifled sniggers spreading like wildfire.

Jonno found his voice first. 'Where did Esta go?' No-one responded. Jonno slumped to the table with a moan. Robin followed his lead. Jonno had buried his head in his hands. 'Why?' he asked Robin, 'why would she not want to talk about her past? What happened that she doesn't want to reveal?'

Robin considered telling him about his suspicions for the briefest of seconds, and then dismissed it. Jonno might actually take him seriously. So instead he said, quietly, 'did you know that her aunt was once married?'

Jonno raised his eyebrows. 'No, I didn't. What happened to him?'

'He disappeared. One of the black van disappearances I think. Esta moved in with her aunt a few days later.'

'I see…' Jonno stared at his plate, still half full. 'Maybe she knows something.'

'I doubt it,' Robin said casually, 'or she would have said something to me. She confides in me, you know.'

'I know.' Jonno stared at Robin now, trying to gauge how much he really knew. Robin stared back, secretly hoping that he wasn't giving too much away. Finally, Jonno nodded. 'If she says anything, please tell me. I care about her.'

'Sure.'

Jonno smiled and left. Robin waited a few seconds before calling after the young slayer. 'Jonno.' Jonathon looked back. Robin took a deep breath and said, 'if she says anything to you, will you tell me? She is my best mate and…well… I've already lot one.'

'Sure.' With that, Jonno left, leaving each boy to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Robin was the first person to find Esta. He was worried when she didn't turn up to her next lesson and excused himself from the class when the bell rang for the second period of the afternoon and she still hadn't been seen.<p>

He stood at the doors to the playground and thought, if I were Esta, where would I hide? Girls' bathroom? Too obvious, any girl could find her and Robin had a suspicion that Esta wanted to be found by him. Playground? Too open, too exposed.

Then where?

A smile crept onto Robin's face and he began to walk towards the far end of the school. He walked around it, past the back doors to the gym in which he could hear a year 7 game of Dodgeball in process, and shuddered at the memories. He carried on walking and finally reached the far corner.

He turned it.

Esta was sitting hunched in the small dead-end alleyway behind the gym. She looked up as Robin approached.

'Thought I'd find you here,' he said, grinning as he dropped down beside her.

'Then you know me better than Jonno,' Esta sniffed.

'Of course I know you better than Jonno,' Robin said, offended that Esta would even consider it otherwise. 'You don't put up that ridiculous romantic front with me!'

'Jealous?'

'Nope.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

There was an awkward pause in which Esta sighed and rested her head against the wall. Robin looked at her. She'd been crying. 'What's up?'

'There's a reason I don't like talking about my family,' Esta said quietly after a while. Robin held his breath, was this it? Was she about to tell him?

'Robin,' Esta sat up and looked him in the eyes, 'you must know that my aunt… she's not my aunt as such…'

Robin blinked in surprise. To be honest, he had kind of suspected it. After all, what kind of aunt would allow her niece to stay with her without her parents coming to visit? But then why did Esta all her "Aunt"?

Esta took a deep breath and said, 'look Robin. I ran away from home.'

Robin said nothing. That had been guessed already.

'I ran away from home because I couldn't take the pressure. They were trying to make me become something I didn't want to be. And then I saw something they didn't want me to…' Esta looked away.

Robin's face tightened with confusion. What was she going on about now? What did she see?

But Esta clearly didn't want to dwell on the fact as she continued, 'so I ran away. I wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to forget about it. So I came to Britain in the hope that it wouldn't follow me…' she trailed away, staring teary eyed at the wall.

Hesitantly, Robin said, 'but it did?'

Esta nodded. She lowered her gaze to him and whispered to him, 'I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidences, Robin.' Robin gulped and nodded. Esta took a deep breath to calm herself and told him, 'I knew from the start that vampires were involved. I watched my "Uncle" killed by one. My aunt took me in afterwards because… because…' A singular tear trickled down her face.

Robin wiped it away. He felt awkward doing it. Esta was Jonathon's girlfriend and that seemed the sort of thing he would do. But it made Esta smile.

'Don't worry,' Robin said calmly, 'you don't have to tell me now. But you will tell me later, won't you?'

Esta smiled. 'At some point,' she promised.

* * *

><p>Jonathon Van Helsing moved away from his hiding place the other side of the corner and started to walk in the opposite direction to the best friends. He stumbled and regained balance by leaning against the wall.<p>

Why did Esta confide in Robin? Why wasn't she telling him stuff things like this?

What was she afraid he would think?

Did she want him to think that she was constantly all smiles? Why did she not tell him her troubles like any other girlfriend did?

Jonathon leaned with his back against the wall and stared up at the sky. What could Esta be possibly hiding?

"I knew from the start that vampires were involved…"

This meant that Robin knew, Jonathon thought as he struggled to continue, in case Robin and Esta came around the corner and saw him. Robin and Esta had been lying to him about knowing about vampires and Robin's memory wipe.

It meant that they knew he was a slayer, or was becoming a slayer, a professional one.

"They were trying to make me become something I didn't want to be…"

"I came to Britain in the hope that it wouldn't follow me…"

"I knew from the start that vampires were involved. I watched my Uncle killed by one…"

What had she been running from? Why was she hiding?

It was something to do with vampires…

Jonathon stopped dead, his head pounding in his chest and ringing in his ears.

Could Esta be a vampire?

He remembered Vlad and Ingrid. They had appeared human and then…

And if she was a vampire, was Esta behind the disappearances and maybe, even, his dad's death?

* * *

><p>Now that both sides suspect Esta's supernatural ability, this should get interesting. I'll try and update as quickly as possible because the next chapter... Robin finally arrives in Garside Grange.<p> 


	17. Deal

Grr... need to update more often.

Heading towards the end of this fic. Surprising I know. You'll be glad to know that the end isn't too close, but this is the final stage.

Onwards, to Garside Grange!

* * *

><p>The little car trundled down the country roads. The two people inside it weren't talking. One was trying to focus on keeping the car in a straight line and navigating the sudden twists and turns the small rural road threw at them. The other was lost in her own thoughts. The newspaper she had bought at the last village stop was lying on the back seats, on top of most of their luggage.<p>

The driver glanced sideways at her. She was worried, he noticed and then he realised. This was more than worry. This was fear. Whatever she had read, it had scared her.

She had read it aloud to him though. A group of men had been found on a ferry from Calais to Dover. They had no passports and had broken out of the police holding cells five hours after being arrested. He had shrugged and said, 'so are you afraid that they're terrorists?' she had stared at him in confused silence until he added, 'that's what everyone else thinks. You just read it.'

'Yeah…' she said distractedly, 'they do. But they're not. They're much worse than terrorists.'

'What are they then?' he had asked.

She had yet to reply.

Robin Branaugh sighed. He should have expected this when he set off with Esta last month in search of his old friend Vlad. He should have expected her to keep secrets. He still didn't know the entire truth behind his companion's past.

But he'd never seen her scared. To him, Esta had always been the stronger of the two. She'd never been scared, even when she had been facing the slayers and her, now ex, boyfriend. Then when they had marched up the hill to face Ingrid, she hadn't been afraid. Not like she was now.

'What's up?' he asked her.

Esta took a deep breath and turned towards him. 'You remember two years ago?'

Robin winced and tried not to look guilty, 'Yeah.'

'You remember what I told you.'

'Yeah…'

'My reason for finding Vlad…'

'Yeah,' Robin said, starting to get impatient.

Esta took a deep breath and said, 'the men in the picture. They're Soluna.'

Robin turned to stare at her. Esta met his gaze then her eyes darted back to the road. 'Robin!' Robin looked forwards in surprise as Esta dived sideways and wrenched the wheel sideways to avoid the tree leaning almost horizontally into the road. The mini swerved around it, the trunk scraping along its roof.

Inside, the two sighed in relief. 'Good job you've got sharp reactions,' Robin said, chuckling slightly, 'or that would have gone straight through our front windscreen.'

'It's also a good job I didn't agree to putting our luggage on the roof,' Esta muttered, 'or we'd be picking our suitcases off the road.'

Robin's chuckling took a nervous tone. Silence descended again until Robin plucked up the courage to ask, 'so, they're the ones you've been running from?'

Esta nodded. 'That's why we need to get to the Dracula's as soon as possible,' she said, 'they can only be here for one thing.'

'You?' asked Robin.

'No,' Esta corrected, 'him.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, heading in the opposite direction, the two Van Helsings were staring out of the windows. Inside, they were still debating whether the deal they had just made with Vlad was good.<p>

'Do you think we can trust him?' Mina asked her son, turning off a main road onto a smaller lane. They were avoiding all major roadways in order to avoid any passing slayers who might try and talk to them about their mission, a mission they had just, pretty much, given up.

'I don't know,' Jonno said, leaning his forehead against the glass, 'Vlad… is difficult to predict. He likes being around normal people, he keeps insisting that he hates what he is… but…'

'But we've still just watched him take out a powerful ancient vampire with a single beam of sunlight,' Mina finished for him, 'personally, I'm not sure we can. He is a vampire after all.'

'Erin's there,' Jonno pointed out, 'he won't do anything whilst she's around. They have… feelings for one another.'

Mina snorted. 'Being in love with a vampire, it'll never work,' she said.

Silence.

'We need to send somebody in that Vlad would not suspect,' Jonno said after a while, 'someone with enough authority to keep this "no biting" agreement enforced, but no being seen as a threat to the Dracula household.'

'The head teacher?' asked Mina, 'she seems to have the Count under control.'

'No,' Jonno said sharply, 'that will involve telling her about the Draculas being vampires. It might put her in danger. No, we need someone who already knows that about them being vampires but also has the ability to keep even Ingrid in line.'

'And that other vampire,' Mina added, 'the one with the curly hair. I'm not sure how he's connected to the Draculas; I'm not sure how much control over his lust for blood he has.'

Jonno rested his head against the headrest, his eyes closed. He frowned. There was a name swimming in the back of his mind, but he was struggling to bring it to the front.

A loud beeping snapped him out of his concentration. He and Mina exchanged nervous glances before Jonno reached forwards and took hold of the radio microphone. 'Hello?' he said, trying to keep his anxious feelings down as he listened to the reply.

* * *

><p>After the radio conversation, the Van Heslings stopped by the roadside to talk properly. 'What are we going to do now?' Mina asked worriedly, 'they will want us to help them.'<p>

Jonno wasn't listening to her. He was rooting around in his bag for something. He found it and revealed it to his mother before pressing a button and putting it to his ear. It was his old mobile phone.

* * *

><p>In a mini trundling along a narrow country lane several miles north of the Van Helsings position, Esta heard her mobile go off. She fumbled around for it. She found it. She stared at the number. Her face hardened.<p>

'Who is it?' Robin asked as Esta continued to glower at the screen. Then, just as the mobile began the final ring, Esta answered it.

'What do you want, Jonathon?'

'How nice to hear your voice, Esta,' Jonathon's voice said from the other end of the line.

Esta frowned. 'Shall I repeat myself?' she asked, 'what do you want?'

There was a pause and then Jonathon asked, 'have you found the Dracula's location yet?'

'Even if we had,' Esta snapped, 'I wouldn't tell you.'

'They are staying at Garside Grange Boarding School.'

Esta paused. 'Pardon?'

'Garside Grange Boarding School. If you like, I can send you a web link with a map telling you…'

'Why are you telling me this?'

It was Jonathon's turn to pause. 'Have you read the papers recently?'

'Yes. I have the latest addition in the car with me now.'

'So, you know the latest… development…'

'Yes. I suppose you're giving them a hand in their mission.'

'That is my orders.'

Esta's frown deepened. 'So why are you contacting me?'

'I think that the Draculas need a fair warning. And…'

Esta listened to what her ex-boyfriend had to say before sighing. 'I suppose… thank you, Jonathon.'

'Thank you, Esta.' Jonathon left a respectful pause before adding, 'it's been nice to hear your voice again.' He hung up.

Esta closed the call and sat back, staring at the sky beyond the front windscreen. Robin glanced sideways at her, worriedly.

'Was that Jonathon?' he asked, 'what did he want?'

'Garside Grange…' Esta mumbled, 'he told us we'd find the Draculas at Garside Grange.'

'Why would he tell us that?' Robin demanded, turning left at the crossroads.

Esta turned to face him. 'He wants us to save their lives.'

* * *

><p>Crumbling gargoyles stared down from the walls. Iron spiked gates blocked the main entrance. There was a general feel of decay about the outer walls of the building.<p>

Robin climbed out of the mini, which was in his opinion too bright a green to be thought sane, to get a better view of the school before him. One word escaped his lips, 'awesome.'

'You can understand why they settled here,' Esta agreed with him, standing outside the car too. She needed to stretch her legs. The car was too cramped for her liking.

'I wish I had come to school here,' Robin said excitedly, peering through the iron bars.

'You probably been thought just as weird as they did in Stokely,' Esta said to him with a grin.

Robin turned to her. 'Ready to meet the Draculas?' he asked.

Esta nodded. 'Let's do this!'

* * *

><p>There we go! Now I will be skipping back and forth between the past and the present more frequently, just to warn you. I'll try not to make it too confusing.<p>

I'll be back soon ;)


	18. Plans

Hmm... got a review from Yeknodelttil asking if I could update every week. Well, that is the aim, but there are two problems with it. A) I actually need to have completed the chapter in order to update this. B) my major A-level exams will be starting just end of May so weekly updates are a no-go. I will try and have a new chapter ready once every two weeks approx. Sorry if this sounds disappointing, but it'll be the best I can do.

Anyway, on with the chapter...

* * *

><p>'Are you certain?'<p>

'That's what I overheard,' Jonathon said in a monotone, 'that's the assumption I've made. It is the only conclusion that fits the evidence.'

The leading slayer sat back and stroked a bristly chin. 'You're logic is sound,' he said slowly, 'for someone with little experience.'

'What do you mean?' Jonathon demanded.

'You are aware that vampires are not the only supernatural being. It is true that they are the only type working in this area…'

'So,' Jonathon said, 'what are you trying to say?'

The slayer shook his head. 'I've seen this Esta girl before, on Halloween two years back. I saw her surrounded by you and the Branaugh children and the drained body. The strange thing was, most children her age would have gone running back to the hall and terrified everybody. She was the one who alerted the police. She managed to contain the fear.'

'So…' Jonathon was confused.

'She has experience,' the slayer said slowly, 'in dealing with death.'

Robin blinked. 'What could she be then?'

The slayer chuckled, 'there are many supernatural beings that are closely involved in death, vampires included, being dead themselves. There is a possibility that she is a vampire who has not yet come of age, therefore is not affected by sunlight, but there are also ghosts and ghouls…'

'I don't think she's one of those,' Jonathon said quickly, 'she's solid for a start.'

'Werewolves…'

'I've been out with her on a full moon,' Jonathon countered, 'she didn't get any hairier than usual.'

'There are more…' the slayer muttered, but quieter now. Despite what he had just said, the slayer had the suspicion that Jonathon wanted Esta to be clear of wrongs. Either that or he had talked himself into believing that the girl was a vampire. The slayer had the experience to know that you can't jump to such conclusions. He had done it in the past, and it had almost cost him his life.

'Can we prove it?' Jonathon asked, sitting back in his seat and staring at the ceiling.

'Without potentially killing her?' the slayer queried. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'If she is, as you say, a vampire, then I'm afraid there isn't.' He watched Jonathon carefully. The boy didn't appear to react, except to close his eyes and let his shoulders drop a quarter of an inch in acceptance.

Then the young trainee-slayer looked forwards and asked, 'what do we do?'

* * *

><p>Robin and Esta were in Esta's room when Jonathon rang the doorbell. It was a surprise to Robin that Esta had invited him up there. Before, the upstairs had been off limits to him, but now he knew about her Uncle, Esta couldn't see much point in keeping him away from there.<p>

Esta's room, which Robin had remarked upon entering, looked ordinary for someone who was willing friends with the vampire obsessed and slayers. Her walls were white, apart from one wall which was gold. On this, Esta had hung a warped map of the world. The more Robin looked at it, the more he could see similarities between the continents of the real world and the continents this map showed, though it took some imagining. Esta said she had drawn the map when she was little with one of her brothers. It reminded her of home. Out of respect, Robin commented no further on the map. It looked to him like Esta really did miss home.

Then Esta sat Robin on her bed to show him some of her earliest sketching. He flicked through her pictures, asking if any were of her family. Esta told him they weren't. In fact, most of them weren't of people; they were landscapes of mountainous areas, or forests and a lake. These were her favourites.

That was another things Robin realised. Esta had no photographs of her real family, her family outside of her Aunt. When he said this aloud, Esta snapped that her family didn't like being photographed and snatched her book away.

It was shortly after this that Jonathon called. When Esta went downstairs to open the door, Robin decided to have a look around her room. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging idea that Esta was a vampire. He had decided that she was definitely supernatural, but nothing else he thought of fitting the possibilities.

He opened her wardrobe first. Esta's clothes were hung up on the left. There were drawers on the right which held her underwear (which Robin hastily shut, flushing red), t-shirts and socks. Upon reconsidering, he reopened the underwear draw and, looking in the opposite direction, thrust his hand among the different coloured fabrics. His hand touched the bottom of the drawer and he moved it left and right, feeling for anything that might be hidden amidst the female lingerie. Finding nothing, he closed the drawer hastily and continued his search elsewhere.

The next place to try was Esta's desk. There were a lot of notebooks, Robin realised when he opened the second drawer down (the first one contained stationary). Any one of these could be her diary, but there was no distinguishing mark to tell him which. Esta would know, Robin thought, by the binding.

He could hear the voices in the hall. Esta was saying goodbye to whoever it was. That gave him about a minute or so to find right one and… Robin wasn't sure what he would find in Esta's diary. He knew she had one. She would write in it every so often at school. But he hadn't paid that much attention to the colour or pattern.

Robin remembered that at his house, Chloe had managed to get hold of the diary when it had been in Esta's bag. What colour had it been, which one?

Esta's feet were now on the stairs.

Giving up, Robin shut the drawer and turned to jump onto the bed.

It was then that he saw it: small box, jammed behind the wardrobe. Too late to investigate, Robin lay back on Esta's bed, placed the book on before him and skimmed through the last few drawings Esta had done as if that was what he had been doing since she had left.

His heart leapt to his mouth. Mostly, they were of him and Jonathon. There was a picture of him a couple of years back when he and Esta had collaborated on a giant canvas painting for the end of year project and one day, they had gotten bored and so had a paint fight. They had almost ruined their artwork and definitely ruined their clothes. Robin's mum had been furious that she couldn't get the green and orange paint out of Robin's school shirt.

The latest was of him and Jonathon standing, glaring at one another. Robin could almost feel the ferocity passing between them when he realised what Esta must have drawn, the standoff between him and Jonathon in the school canteen earlier that week.

Esta was now standing at his shoulder, Robin realised. He glanced up at her and then gestured at the picture. 'When did you capture this?'

'Huh?'

'You must have photographed this,' Robin said, squinting at his face. He could make out little red marks on his skin representing the acne he had recently required. Sometimes, Robin hated puberty.

'My camera's in here,' Esta said, gesturing at her head, 'I have a photographic memory. I sometimes get images stuck in my mind like a photograph. That's normally what I draw.' She shrugged. 'It often means I don't get exact details, but I can capture moments like that without the need of a camera or needing to reconstruct it.'

'Who was that at the door?' Robin asked distractedly, flicking back a page and staring at the picture on that.

'Jonathon,' Esta sighed, 'he asked whether I was available and, when I said you were here, asked whether I'd meet him in the park later. I told him I'd think about it, but I have a lot of homework to do.'

Robin raised an eyebrow and pulled his eyes away from the picture of the castle by day fading into by night to stare at her. 'What homework?'

'Not for school,' Esta snapped, 'this is private homework.'

'Ah…' Robin said, wondering what she might be talking about. He didn't doubt that it had something to do with the Draculas.

Esta closed the book in his hand and pulled it, not roughly, from him. 'I'm sorry Robin,' she said with a sigh, 'but I'm going to have to evict you from the premises. I need to have a rest.'

Robin had noticed the shadows under Esta's eyes. He had decided not comment on it when first entering the house as he knew from experience that girls could be picky about their appearance and Esta was not much of an exception. So he nodded and said he'd let himself out.

Sleeping during the day, he thought as he collected his bag from the hall and stepped outside the house, another sign which suggested vampirism. And yet… despite his suspicions and despite his past experiences with Vlad, something in Robin felt like he was barking up the wrong tree. Just because there had only been vampires in Stokely before didn't mean that it was excluded from other supernatural beings.

Before Robin could think any further, the van appeared. It swerved around the corner at breakneck speed and only just managed to stop beside Robin. Robin stared in surprise as Jonathon and another slayer jumped of the back of it. He stuttered Jonathon's name, realised what was about to happen and tried to yell. He got two paces when the two slayers grabbed him and dragged him back. Kicking and shouting, Robin was shoved roughly into the back of the van, which began to drive as soon as it had its reluctant passenger onboard.

From her bedroom window, Esta watched the proceedings with undisguised horror. This slowly subsided into an unfathomable expression. Then she turned her back on the road and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>:) Can't think of a comment to write here, so I'll just smile and say see you soon.<p> 


	19. Friends

Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy.

Finally, Robin and Vlad are meeting.

* * *

><p>There were two people in the hallway of Garside Grange that Erin didn't recognise: a boy with dark hair and a liking for dark coloured clothes and a girl with red-brown hair who was nervously fiddling with a ring on her finger. They were talking with Miss McCauley. Then, as Erin approached with caution, fearful that they may have another Van Helsing situation on their hands, Miss McCauley looked around and called up.<p>

'Ah! Erin! Could you show our guests up to the Count's quarters? They are apparently old friends.'

'Of course,' Erin said, forcing a smile and turning to the two beside the headmistress. Two pairs of eyes, one brown, one green, turned to stare at her. Erin felt herself go hot under the collar. It felt like they were scrutinising her. She gestured for them to follow her and stared to climb the large wooden stairs, the first of many staircases to the Dracula's attic hideaway.

The couple hurried to keep up with her. 'So you live with the Dr-Counts?' the girl asked as they reached the landing above the hallway.

Erin almost jumped out of her skin. The girl had been about to say "Draculas", she was certain of it.

'Uh, yes...' she said hesitantly. Behind her, the boy was muttering under his breath, 'this is so cool, so cool!'

'Despite, you know, they're unusual eating habits,' the girl hinted.

Erin panicked. They knew. They knew that the Draculas were vampires. Were they slayers? She should warn Vlad. If they really were "old friends", he would know who they were. But as Erin began to duck out of the couple's sight and sprint for the next set of stairs, the girl's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her arm.

'Ouch!' Erin complained. The girl stared at her steadily.

The boy finally seemed to realise what was going on around him. He glanced between the girl and Erin and then said coolly, 'it's okay; we're not slayers. Well...' he glanced at the girl. She frowned at him. 'Yeah, we're not slayers,' he finished lamely.

'Then what was that about?' Erin snapped.

The boy looked confused. 'What?'

'Don't think I didn't miss that,' Erin said hurriedly. She was trying to make them panic, trying to get them to tell her more than they were wishing to give away. She needed to understand if they were a threat to Vlad... and the rest of the Draculas.

'I used to date Jonathon Van Helsing,' the girl told her calmly. Erin's eyes widened. The girl shrugged and continued, 'I did it merely to get information out of him about slayers. I never wanted to be one.'

Erin could feel that the girl was telling the truth. She stopped trying run away and the girl let go of her arm. 'Well...' she murmured. Two pairs of expectant eyes stared at her. Erin took a deep breath. Vlad would know if they were good or bad. 'Fine. This way.'

* * *

><p>Vlad was, predictably, with Bertrand. After the disappearance of the Praedictum Impaver, due to the fact that it turned into an evil vampire that then plotted to destroy the world, Bertrand had returned to the style of teaching that Vlad preferred because he actually learnt something and didn't just try and open a book time and time again.<p>

They were in the midst of a warm up session when Bertrand stiffened and his head whipped towards the door. 'There's a breather coming,' he hissed.

'Don't worry,' Vlad said calmly, who had felt the presence coming some time before, 'it's just Erin.'

'Surely that slayer should know better than to disturb us during your lesson time,' Bertrand muttered.

'She's not a slayer anymore,' Vlad snapped, 'and she does. That means that this must be important.' He leapt to his feet and moved towards the door so he was there to greet his girlfriend as she entered. 'What is it?'

Erin jumped. She should get used to the suddenness that vampires brought with them, she thought to herself, but every time Vlad predicted her still shocked her. 'Two new people have arrived at Garside,' she told him.

Vlad looked confused. 'So?'

Erin pressed on, 'I was told by Miss McCauley to bring them up here. They claim to be old friends of yours, but I don't trust them.'

Bertrand appeared at Vlad's shoulder. 'Where is the Count? Surely he should know them if they are old friends. You don't need to get Vlad.'

'The Count has been haunting the lower levels of the school with Wolfie, apparently teaching him how to hunt. I don't know where Renfield is and Ingrid is probably in class, more likely skiving it. Either way, I don't think I could find her. Vlad was the only person I knew I could find and would come and see these... guests.'

'It's okay, Bertrand,' Vlad reassured his tutor as he felt the frustration of the older vampire rise, 'I will go and see these new people. It probably won't take long.' With that, he slipped his hand into Erin's and began to lead the blonde down the corridor towards the main room. When Erin glanced back, she could see the furious tutor standing in the doorway. Then slowly, Bertrand began to advance down the corridor after them.

As Vlad approached the main room, he could hear voices from within. He cocked his head to one side and listened to conversation they appeared to be having.

'This is so cool... so cool...'

'Well, we finally made it. Now, how do you want to go about the introductions?'

'I remember that throne,' Vlad recognised that voice... 'And this table... this is so cool! Is it better than the castle? Nah, probably not because it's a school, not a creepy old castle in the middle of nowhere...'

'The castle was in Stokely, not the middle of nowhere. And you've not answered my question.'

'Stokely is in the middle of nowhere,' the male voice pointed out. The female couldn't seem to find a fault with that. 'I should know, I lived there most of my life.'

Vlad let go of Erin's hand and ran the last few paces towards the fire lit main room.

'I know. And from what I saw if it, you're correct. What are we going to tell him?'

'I can't wait to see them all again. Do you think that Ingrid is here? We've not seen anything of her since the slayers chased her out of the castle. I hope Vlad...'

'We'll just have to wing it. Cue vampire,' and on that, Vlad burst into the main room.

There was a boy he recognised almost immediately striding around the room looking at different objects that he remembered from the castle and girl he didn't seated on one of the sofas by the fire. The girl was staring at the door expectantly and, if Vlad had been thinking straight, he would have thought this suspicious. As it was he skidded to a halt, his eyes fixed on the boy, who was staring back with a similar expression.

'Robin...'

'Vlad!'

With identical grins, the two old friends ran across the room to greet one another. From the side lines, the girl smiled.

So here, she thought, is the Chosen One. Admittedly, she had thought he might look a little stronger, and a lot less... cute, but she could feel the power overflowing from him. No wonder the slayers want to get rid of him so badly, she thought as the two boys started shouting amazed half sentences at one another about how they had changed.

But there was something not quite there about it. The power was there, but it was untamed. If that could be changed, this Chosen One would be an influential ally indeed, and a dangerous enemy.

Her eyes drifted to the two people now standing in the doorway. There was that blonde girl, Erin, who was staring at Vlad and Robin with unhidden amazement. Jonathon had said that she and Vlad were in a romantic relationship. Well, good luck to her, the girl thought.

Her eyes drifted up and met the piecing gaze of the second figure. This person she didn't recognise from Robin's description of the Draculas, and Jonathon hadn't known his position either. But he was a vampire, and apparently a capable one. She had to be careful of him.

Finally, Vlad seemed to address her. 'And you are...?'

The girl got up and stretched out her hand to Vlad. 'Esta,' she introduced herself with a smile, 'Esta Lyte. I'm a friend of Robin's.'

'Robin has other friends,' Vlad commented, with barely concealed amazement.

Esta laughed whilst Robin complained loudly, 'Oi!'

'Yes, I must be as mad as he is, but I've been looking forward to meeting you.'

'And, who are you?' the dark haired vampire, that didn't seem to fit into the family, stepped forwards.

'Who are you?' Robin asked over the top of him, looking the vampire up and down.

'Oh, this is Bertrand,' Vlad said quickly, gesturing to the curly haired older vampire, 'he's my tutor. And, Bertrand, what do you mean "who are you"?'

'I mean,' Bertrand said, fixing Esta with a calculating gaze, 'what is your connection to the Draculas? This breather,' he gestured at Robin, 'is apparently an old friend of Vladimir, but you don't fit into the picture.'

'That's funny,' Esta replied coolly, 'I would say the same about you.'

Bertrand's eyebrows narrowed. He was stopped mid-retort when the Count arrived back with Wolfie and Vlad hurriedly reintroduced Robin to his father, and then to Wolfie. Bertrand and Esta glared at one another behind Vlad's back, but mutually decided to say no more.

Bertrand was not the only person suspicious of the new girl. Erin didn't trust this "Esta Lyte" either. Why did she accompany Robin on his journey here? What was her purpose of being here? She had admitted to dating a slayer? She had said it was for information, but was it more? Was she, like Erin had been, as slayer? And if she was, was she after Vlad?

Erin's fears were backed up when Ingrid first saw the newcomers. Robin she dismissed in a snort and a roll of her eyes. She took her time over Esta. Her eyes narrowed and she circled the girl before stating that it had been a long time since she saw her. Esta agreed. Ingrid had stared at her for some more before moving on and complaining about the lack of food to eat. She asked whether Robin would be a good substitute, which was when Vlad pointed out their agreement with the slayers.

Robin whooped with joy and asked if that meant he could stay forever. Esta raised her eyebrows and smiled a small knowing smile. Then it twisted and she glanced away.

She knew something and Erin was determined to find out what.

* * *

><p>:) hope it's okay.<p> 


	20. Trap

Tension is mounting. This is the climax of the "past" timeline.

* * *

><p>'What's going on?' Robin was shouting at Jonathon as the van finally drew to a halt next to the Van Helsing's camper van. Although, when Robin was shoved out of the van, he realised it wasn't the simple little trailer he'd previously seen. Somehow, three caravans, each about 30 feet long, had materialised in the same area without anyone else in Stokely realising. Robin wondered where they'd gotten permission to build them.<p>

Jonathon gestured to a slayer beside him, who roughly grabbed Robin's upper arm and hauled him into the nearest caravan, following the young Van Helsing. Despite the outward appearance of a holiday caravan, the inside was black and filled with the latest in slaying technology. A series of stakes decorated part of the wall in front of him; garlic hung from the ceiling and the rest of the room was filled with complex machinery doing something Robin didn't understand.

Robin was shoved through a doorway he didn't know existed into another room due to the darkness of the walls. This room was empty apart from a single desk, a couple of chairs and an older man sitting behind the desk, arms folded, waiting for them. As he saw them enter, he pressed a button on the recording machine on the desk and gestured for Robin to take a seat.

'Where is this?' Robin demanded instead, 'why am I here?' He glared at the slayer behind the desk.

The slayer returned his stare calmly. 'We'd like to hear your opinion on a certain Esta Lyte,' the slayer continued. Robin couldn't stop the look of shock and panic flit across his face. Why Esta?

The slayer kept back a smile. The boy did know something then. He pointed to the seat again. 'Take a seat,' he said in a rough voice. This time, Robin allowed himself to be manoeuvred into the seat in front of the slayer. What did he want to know about Esta?

The slayer lent across the desk and asked in a serious voice, 'did you know Miss Lyte is a vampire?'

Robin's eyes widened in shock and before he could stop himself he had spluttered, 'so it is true?'

The slayer exchanged a glance with Jonathon, who was positioned by the door. The younger slayer refused to meet his eye, but had bitten his lip to the point of producing blood. 'It is a theory we have,' the slayer said cautiously, 'what about you?'

'Me?'

'What are your theories about Miss Lyte being supernatural?'

'I don't have one,' Robin said stubbornly.

'And yet you asked whether Miss Lyte really was a vampire when I mentioned it?'

Robin didn't meet the slayer's eye. The slayer waited. After a while Robin muttered, 'she once showed me fangs.' The slayer blinked in surprise. Behind him, Robin heard Jonathon choke. 'They were fake,' he added as the slayers continued to stare at him.

'How do you know that?' the slayer behind the table snapped.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. 'Um… she showed Chloe a pair of plastic fangs that she used to scare me,' he murmured, 'she said it was to test the memory wipe. She wanted to see whether it was to do with vampires.'

'How did she know about the memory wipe?' the slayer asked.

Robin shrugged. It was Jonathon who answered the question. 'Halloween two years back, Esta witnessed Robin and Chloe Branaugh, as well as myself, collapse after a meeting with Ingrid Dracula. I presume she must have realised then that something wasn't right.'

The slayer returned his gaze to Robin. 'Is that correct?'

Robin said nothing. It was but he wasn't going to admit it. So instead he asked, 'if Esta was a vampire, why hasn't she just attacked me, or my family when she's been round?'

The slayer had prepared an answer to this. 'The fact that you and your family have been spared of disaster whilst everyone else in the village has suffered is suspicious in itself. A smart vampire would not attack the breathers who are defending its existence, now would they?'

Robin didn't reply. He had to agree with that. Apart from the incident on Halloween, his family hadn't really had any run-ins with vampires over the last two years. There had been the odd moment when Robin, though mostly Chloe, had worried because one member of the family didn't arrive home when they were supposed to, but there was always a logical reason behind it...

Was Esta behind that?

'What is her connection to the Draculas?' the slayer asked sharply, cutting through Robin's thought process.

'Huh?' Robin murmured distractedly, trying to refocus on the slayer before him. The slayer sighed and repeated his question. Robin blinked and then shrugged, 'other than what I've told her, I don't think she is.'

'So you've told her about the Draculas?'

'She was interested.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. I didn't ask.'

The slayer put his hands together in thought. 'Of course,' he said at length, 'the only reason that we are suspecting Miss Lyte is due to a little incident at the memorial service of Mr Van Helsing.'

'And that faulty machine,' Jonathon muttered under his breath.

'But the more I consider it,' the slayer said loudly, ignoring Jonathon's comment, 'there more the possibility arises that Miss Lyte is not normal. There are many different types of supernatural beings; vampires are only one of the monsters that we hunt.' Robin shivered. 'Her interest in the Draculas, is this because of a certain Vladimir Dracula and the rumour that he is the vampire's Chosen One?'

Robin shrugged again. 'As far as I'm aware, she's only interested in Vlad because he was my old best friend.'

The slayer spread his hands on the table. 'We're going to need your help, Mr Branaugh.'

Robin blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

'We would like to run a test on Miss Lyte to certify if she is supernatural and, if she is, what she is. But for that, we're going to need your help persuading her to meet with us.'

'Right,' Robin said slowly, 'how?'

The slayer nodded at Jonathon. 'Jonathon has asked Miss Lyte to meet him at the park later tonight. You must make sure that she comes. We are uncertain that she will accept Jonathon's request, but it is unlikely that she will say no to you.'

'You want me to walk her into a trap?' Robin said slowly, as if he was still trying to process the idea in his mind.

'Not a trap,' the slayer behind the desk said hurriedly, 'a test. We'd just like to double check any suspicions.'

'What if she's clean?'

'Then we apologise to her deeply and hold that she doesn't take it to heart.'

Robin gulped. 'And if she fails?'

The slayer's expression didn't change except for a slight dip of the head, 'let's cross that barrier when we come to it.' Robin realised as he heard Jonathon shifting uncomfortably against the wall behind him that meant if Esta _was_ supernatural, the results would be obvious.

* * *

><p>Much later that day, Robin was hopping from foot to foot outside Esta's front door. He had rung the doorbell and was wondering what was taking them so long to answer it. The nervous anticipation about what was about to happen later that day had filled him to the brim and he was beginning to overflow with it.<p>

When the door was finally opened, Esta's aunt glared down at him and snapped, 'what?'

That was unusual. Normally she enjoyed seeing Robin.

Robin's nervousness excitement died down so he could control it and he managed to mutter, 'can I see Esta?'

'She's not feeling well,' Esta's aunt snapped, 'come back tomorrow.' She tried to shut the door but Robin jammed his foot in the doorframe. The slayers were not going to be pleased if he didn't go through with this.

'It's important,' he exclaimed.

'I'm sorry Robin,' Esta's aunt said, and Robin could hear that she meant it, 'but now is not the time.'

Inside, Robin was panicking. He knew that the slayers wouldn't take no for an answer (Jonathon had made that very clear on the journey back) and if he didn't get Esta to come out then they would go in all guns blazing. He doubted very much that her aunt would be received gracefully if she continued to protect a girl she wasn't even related to.

But before he could say anymore, a different voice joined the conversation. 'Who is it?'

Esta's aunt jumped and glanced over her shoulder. 'You should be in bed,' she said worriedly.

Esta descended the last few stairs. Through the crack in the door, Robin could see her wrapped up in a fluffy dressing gown of a vibrant pink colour, which only emphasised her pale complexion and dark shadows under her eyes. She had gotten worse of the course of the day.

Esta spotted Robin. There was a long pause as she stared at him; an expression in her eyes Robin was unsure how to read. As she closed her eyes and sighed, Robin decided: acceptance. It was like she knew what was coming and was accepting that it was something she had to do.

Which was why he was only half surprised when Esta turned around and began to climb up the stairs again, saying as she went, 'let him in. I'll go and get changed.'

'Esta, honey, are you certain?'

Esta looked down at her worrying aunt. 'Positive,' she said firmly. Robin didn't miss the way her voice cracked halfway through the word.

There was an awkward pause in the hallway as they heard Esta's bedroom door shut. Esta's aunt hovered protectively at the bottom of the stairs before deciding that Robin was unlikely to try anything and heading off in the direction of the kitchen. She kept the kitchen door open so she could see the young teen, just in case.

Robin was fine about waiting for Esta. He was still trying to work out, if Esta knew what was coming, why was she bothering? Why didn't she just tell him? What was she afraid of?

He was wondering about how to voice these questions aloud when Esta's bedroom door reopened and she slowly came down to meet him. Robin felt a twang of guilt in his gut as he studied her tired expression. He wanted to let her rest. But he also had a different promise to fulfil.

'Can we go for a walk?' he asked, gesturing at the door. He glanced down the hallway to where Esta's aunt was glaring at him, 'away from prying eyes.'

'Of course,' there was no expression in Esta's voice. The monotone response freaked Robin out further.

Doing his best to remain calm, Robin led his friend out into the street. He shut the door behind them and began to lead Esta in the direction of the park.

They walked in silence, each not looking at the other. Robin took the time to study Esta's shoes. She was wearing a pair of trainers they had bought together about one and a half years ago when they had hitched a lift with Esta's aunt to the big shopping centre in the nearest city.

The closer they got, the more guilt filled up inside Robin. He wasn't enjoying this silent Esta's company. She felt too… vulnerable.

When they reached the park entrance, Robin finally broke the silence.

'Why do you want to go through with this?' he asked, stopping at the gate, 'why can't you just tell me?' there was a pause.

'I was stupid,' Esta said quietly, 'I got too close to my target. I let the slayers see me. I should have guessed that they'd guess something wasn't right. I need to throw them off my back.' She raised her head to look at Robin.

Robin was slightly shocked by this confession. 'So… are you telling me… that machine… was right?' he asked hesitantly.

Esta's eyes scanned the edges of the park before she nodded.

Robin's heart rate quickened. 'What are you?' he whispered in awe. Excitement was now rapidly filling him. Esta was supernatural, Esta was supernatural; those were the only thoughts dancing through his brain.

Esta turned away from him. 'Tell you later,' she said hurriedly, 'you can't say anything about this conversation to the slayers.'

'I won't,' Robin muttered, 'promise.'

'And… Robin… whatever happens… don't get involved any further. Got it.'

'Uh…' Robin was less eager to agree to this.

Esta's head whipped round and she glared at her nervous friend. 'Got it?'

'Yeah, yeah… I got it.'

'Good.' With a deep breath, Esta strode through the gate into the dark park, Robin trailing behind her.

They walked a good way into the park, when a figure leapt out of the bushes to their right and grabbed hold of Robin, stopping him in his tracks.

'What the…?' Robin peered up into the shadowed face. Despite that, he could still easily recognise it, 'Jonathon? What are you doing?'

'Esta?' Jonathon's voice quaked slightly in the stillness. Esta did not turn around. 'Esta… just keep moving.'

Slowly, Esta continued walking, gazing around her. She was now on the edge of a concrete rectangle some of the boys from Stokely would play football on after being chased off the grass. But now, she could see the outline of different objects on the border of the rectangle. She reached the centre of the space and stopped.

A beam of light flicked on. It blinded Esta, causing her to lift her hands to shield her eyes from the bright light when another one to her left came on, and from her right and from behind, so that she was caught in four bright white spotlights.

A voice spoke out of the darkness surrounding the edge of the rectangle. 'Esta Lyte?'

'Yeah?' Esta called out, spinning around to try and face the voice. Once again, Robin noticed her voice crack midsentence.

'Do you confirm yourself to be a supernatural being?' the voice asked.

'What the hell are you going on about?' Esta exclaimed, turning again wildly as the voice seemed to come from a different direction. This time she ended in a coughing fit.

'We can tell from your condition that you have been influenced by the purge powder we laid in your house over the last month,' the voice said, 'for your information, purge powder weakens the physical strength of any supernatural being, leaving humans unharmed.'

'I thought it was dusty in the house,' Esta muttered. 'How did it get in?' she choked out.

Jonathon shifted uncomfortably beside Robin. Robin didn't need to ask to know the answer. He could guess.

So could Esta. With wide eyes she turned to stare back the way she had come, at the two boys standing in the darkness. 'Jonathon?' she whispered. Her hurt tone was laced with betrayal.

Robin felt an anger rise up in him. Jonathon had been playing Esta too. He elbowed the taller boy in the stomach as his way of retribution. The arm holding him back tightened as Jonathon gasped.

'You did it too,' he hissed in Robin's ear. 'We left traces of the substance on you too. You were coming and going from Esta's house far more regularly than I was. It was easier to plan a little of the powder on you. You were the one person we knew Esta would never suspect.'

Robin shook his head violently. 'No,' he cried, 'no, I wouldn't…'

'Not purposefully,' Jonathon agreed with a grimace.

Robin turned to stare back at Esta, the best friend he had unknowingly been poisoning, helplessly. Esta's return gaze seemed to echo Robin's feelings. It was like she had heard everything.

'Start up cannons,' the voice commanded.

Esta spun on the spot. 'You're going to shoot me!' she panicked.

'There is still the possibility that you are human and just have an allergy to the purge powder, so these are not cannons in the sense I believe you are thinking, ' the voice explained. Esta's shoulders relaxed, just a bit. 'But I need not explain the details to you. Firing in three…'

Esta turned once again to face Robin, her eyes full of acceptance about what was to come. Over her shoulder, Robin could see a pale purple light building up inside the spotlight.

'Two…'

'Robin, remember!' Esta yelled over the roar that was now rolling around the quadrangle. Robin could see the spotlights shaking with the force building up in them. Esta's hair was lifting off her shoulders due to the static force rising within the rectangle.

'One…'

'No!' Robin shouted. He twisted and forced his way out of Jonathon's grip and ran for the area of light. Two figures, shadowy compared the light filled rectangle, stepped forwards and barred his way again. Grabbing hold of either arm, they began to drag Robin steadily back from the area.

'Keep back Robin!' Esta screamed.

'Fire.'

The single word was spoken into a sudden silence. Then there was a deafening boom as light poured into the quadrangle. The only other sound was Esta's accompanying scream.

* * *

><p>Okay maybe it was obvious that Esta was supernatural. And maybe you've already guessed what she is. But this is my story and I'll play it how I feel like it.<p>

Next time: Erin comfronts Esta and the slayers betray the Draculas promise. How will everyone react?


	21. Questions

:) This is officially my most popular fic. Wow guys, I am so thrilled. Thanks for sticking with this. I'm really glad so many of you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Erin first tried cornering Esta on the rooftop. She had no idea why the other girl was up there in the first place. When she asked, Esta said, 'I'm looking at the moon.'<p>

'Um… okay,' Erin muttered. She hefted herself up onto the wall and peered down in the courtyard below. Esta continued to stare upwards at the bright silver orb in the sky. Erin tried arranging what she was going to say in her head. She wanted to ask what information Esta wanted from Jonathon, what was her purpose of being here and why was she interested in Vlad. Oh, Erin felt her cheeks blush at the thought, she didn't mean interested in that way, she…

Erin let her thoughts trail away before asking casually, 'so how long have you known Robin?'

'About four years now,' Esta replied, turning her back to the light in the sky she had been so intently studying and joining Erin up on the wall.

'Why did you become friends with him?' Erin asked. Esta tilted her head to one side as if she hadn't understood the question. 'I mean,' Erin frowned. This was difficult to articulate, 'he's not exactly the most… normal of guys.'

Esta laughed. 'That is an understatement,' she said lightly. She turned away, contemplating the question, but the only answer she could give was a shrug. 'I don't know. There was just something… what about you and Vlad?'

Erin started in surprise. She hadn't really been expecting the question. 'Um… I… I met him through Ingrid.'

'Through Ingrid?' Esta queried, definitely interested now, 'sorry, I just didn't think that you were Ingrid's kind of friend.'

'I'm not,' Erin agreed, 'it's a little more complicated than that.'

'I feel like there's a story involved,' Esta said teasingly and before long Erin had told her everything, starting from when her brother was bitten, right down to when the Van Helsings came and went. By that point, the moon was low in the sky and there was a glimmer on the horizon. Erin realised that they must have been talking all night, but for some strange reason she didn't feel tired.

'You've been through a lot,' Esta commented as Erin finished. She glanced towards the east. 'Dawn has come,' she said, 'we should probably go back inside.' With another smile at Erin, she departed back indoors.

Erin paused for a while and then cursed. She'd let herself get talking into talking about herself and had missed her opportunity to question Esta. Angry with herself, Erin followed the disappearing brunette back into the school. Esta must be quick, Erin thought, because as she descended the stairs to the Dracula's attic haunt, she couldn't see the other girl anywhere.

'It's hard getting her to talk, isn't it?'

Erin jumped and spun around. The dark haired Robin was leaning against the staircase behind her. A smirk was lingering around his lips. Erin didn't like that knowing look.

'What are you going on about?'

'I've known Esta for four years,' Robin continued, staring down a corridor Erin assumed the girl they had talking about had gone, 'and it took me ages to get her to open up to me. She is a very secretive person by nature I think.' He grinned, 'but if you're persistent, then she might tell you something.' He straightened up and stretched. 'I'm going to bed now,' he told the startled blonde, 'Vlad's got me a coffin to sleep it. It's going to be awesome! I've always wanted to sleep in a coffin, but Mam and Dad never let me.' The dark haired teen was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

'Well… enjoy,' Erin murmured as Robin sped past her in the direction of the bedrooms.

That was went the thought struck her. There were only a certain number of rooms in the attic. Ingrid, Erin, Bertrand, the Count and Vlad each had their own room, but that didn't leave any bedrooms spare. Which meant… these new guests would be sharing a room with somebody…

Erin darted along the corridor and pushed open the door to her room. She stopped dead. There was her coffin, which she had filled with a duvet and pillows and removed the lid to so that she didn't get claustrophobic. And on a second bed, shoved into the corner of the room, Esta was examining a coffin of her own.

She looked up and smiled as Erin entered. 'I've never slept in a coffin before,' she said, gesturing at the vampiric sleeping arrangements.

Erin shrugged and turned to her own coffin. 'You get used to the confined sleeping space,' she said, clambering under her covers. She didn't bother getting undressed. She'd be up in a couple of hours for school anyway. She was suddenly feeling exhausted.

Esta watched the blonde roll over and fall asleep. She wasn't tired so decided to explore the attic some more. She had just closed the door and was heading towards the sitting area when Vlad appeared in front of her. To his slight disappointment, the girl didn't start in shock like Erin did, but simply stopped in front of him.

'I saw you and Erin talking earlier.' Esta said nothing. That was a statement, not a question. Vlad shrugged. 'You looked like you were having fun.'

Esta shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess.' She rocked slightly on the balls of her feet and then smiled at Vlad. 'Erin's nice.'

Vlad smiled sheepishly and nodded at the ground. 'Yeah,' he agreed, 'yeah, she is.'

Oh my, Esta thought, this guy really is a sheep in wolf's clothing. She couldn't help it; Vlad's soft heart seemed to touch her. 'Could you show me around?' she asked, linking arms with the taller vampire.

Vlad was very glad that vampires couldn't blush. He felt like complaining that he had a girlfriend, but there was something reassuring about Esta's presence. When he was with Erin, he was always conscious about her and keeping his vampiric urges under control. He may not like being a vampire, he may really like Erin, but he couldn't always resist the calling in his blood. But with Esta, he didn't feel anything like that. He felt just like he did when he was a young teen hanging around with Robin. There were no blood urges or the want to dominate. He felt like a normal teenager all over again.

Yet it was a feeling he had had before.

The tour of the attic didn't take long. It ended in the Count's book collection, mainly because Esta became fascinated with the numerous tomes. Vlad gave her permission to take a few for "light reading"; Esta left with her arms full of books.

It was Vlad who departed first, saying that he was tired and needed to rest. Esta smiled and said teasingly, 'I didn't know that vampires got tired,' but let him depart, adding that she was fine with the company of books. As soon as Vlad was gone however, Bertrand took his place. Esta's expression turned wary.

'Can I help you?' she asked, opening the book on her lap and beginning to read to help distract herself from the vampire across from her. This was not what she wanted to be dealing with right now.

A hand thudded down on the book pages. Esta looked up in shock. Bertrand's face was two inches from hers. Esta felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck.

'Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to drag it out of you?'

Esta kept her face calm. 'I don't understand…'

Bertrand banged his hand angrily against the sofa arm, causing Esta to jump in surprise and fear. 'Do not play games with me?' he hissed. Esta could see the danger signs; his eyes were glowing and his fangs were slowly creeping downwards. Shoot, she thought desperately, how have I managed to piss him off so quickly? I've barely been here 24 hours. What to do? What do I do? 'You may not live to see the end of it…'

'Bertrand?' the vampire tutor snapped upwards so quickly Esta was surprised she didn't hear his back click. They both glanced towards the door.

Ingrid was standing in the doorway. She smirked at the uncomfortable tutor and flushing girl. 'Are you behaving?' she teased playfully.

'None of your business,' Bertrand snapped and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

That left Esta and Ingrid alone. Esta shuffled on the sofa and murmured, 'thanks.'

'Why?' Ingrid asked, now glaring in the female breather's direction. She was another person with a grudge against the girl.

'He was kind of scary,' Esta muttered, staring down at her book.

'Scary?' Ingrid queried, prowling closer, 'you have faced slayers, played with fire and come four feet of my coffin, and you're frightened of Bertrand?'

'I didn't say I was afraid,' Esta corrected calmly, 'I just said, he was kind of scary.'

Ingrid snorted and stepped even closer. Esta sighed and put the book down. 'Is there a reason everyone seems to be interrogating me today?' she asked.

'Maybe because we all don't trust you,' Ingrid hissed. She was at the foot of Esta's sofa now.

To her surprise, Esta stood to face her. Her face was stony, her eyes were hard. 'Keep back,' she snapped. To Ingrid's internal horror, she took a step back. Esta didn't look surprise. 'Does it matter why I came here? I am here for Robin; Vlad I considered interesting but nothing more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Will people stop questioning me?' With that, she gathered up her books and strode away towards the bedrooms.

Ingrid turned and found herself staring at the Count, Renfield and Bertrand, who had been hovering out of sight, listening in. 'You couldn't help yourselves could you?'

'She finds Vlad… interesting…' Bertrand repeated in a low voice, his eyes narrowed towards the door.

'She kept her own against Ingrid,' the Count remarked, smirking at his daughter, 'I like her.'

'You'd like anyone if they were against me,' Ingrid snapped.

'Well… yes,' the Count admitted.

Ingrid snarled and stormed out of the room. It was that girl, she thought angrily, it was her…

* * *

><p>One and a half years ago, Esta and Robin had run up a grassy slope towards an eerie abandoned castle. Dew and rain seeped through their trainers and a bitter wind whipped at their coats. Overhead, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. It was the sort of day you'd be glad to be inside in your central heated house. It was the kind of day Robin would have been staring out of his window murmuring, 'cool,' at, but admittedly would have been reluctant to step outside in. But here they were, two bedraggled teenagers, steadily clambering up the hill. They had to get there before the slayers did.<p>

'The chances that Vlad's still in there is practically zero,' Esta screamed over the whistling wind and loud thunder crashes.

'There is still the chance,' Robin gasped, 'there is still the chance…'

They reached the top of the hill and stood, panting and huddling deeper into their coats as protection from the wind and driving rain. Glancing down the road, they could see the glimmer of headlights as the slayer's vans started up the winding drive. They were a way away but still too close for comfort.

'Where do we go now?' Esta yelled to Robin.

A white bolt lit up the sky momentarily, illuminating the abandoned castle before them. Robin gestured and shouted something about, 'this way,' but Esta missed it under the following thunder. This storm was worse than she had ever seen. She wondered if this was a vampire's doing.

Robin led the way around the side of the castle, to a low window that had been boarded up. Robin got Esta to hold his backpack for him whilst he loosened one of the boards for them to slip through. Glancing back, Esta saw the slayers black vans approaching the final stretch. Then Robin tugged at her coat and she scrambled through the gap after him.

Esta found herself in a musty, dusty deserted hall. She could understand immediately Robin's attraction to the place. The gothic architecture and dark lighting was the perfect settings for some vampire movie. The perfect living quarters for real vampires.

Esta followed Robin as he first climbed a set of spiralling stairs to the highest room in the tower. But they didn't stay there for long. The roof had caved in since Robin had been there last and the room was drenched. It was clear from the state of it that no-one lived there anymore. That depressed Robin further. It seemed like there was no prospect that Vlad was still in the castle.

Instead Robin hurried down to the basement, Esta swift on his heels, just as they first the clash against the door. The pair sped up and disappeared down to the larger part of the castle as they heard the front doors finally give way.

'Do you have a torch?' Esta asked Robin as they heard slayers spilling in above their heads.

There was some fiddling in the darkness, and then a narrow beam of light lit up Robin's face from below. Esta rolled her eyes as Robin grinned eerily.

'Ooo!' he murmured, 'Oooo! Fear me! I am a demon of the-ouch! Esta that's bright!' Robin turned away, shielding his eyes from the glare of Esta's light. Esta grinned as her light beam illuminated the dark corridors, overgrown with ivy and thick with dust and cobwebs.

Robin compared and muttered, 'yours is bigger than mine.'

'Not now,' Esta hissed, 'which way now?' Robin hated to admit it, but he hadn't a clue. Where would a vampire hide during the day?

'We could try the boarded up part,' he suggested, 'the part I couldn't get into last time I was here.'

'Which was nearly three years ago,' Esta pointed out, but followed him down the twisting passageways that Robin insisted he knew. After a few minutes, it was pretty clear that he didn't. Esta followed, irritation growing, as they hurried down different passageways, searching for the barred section. More worryingly, the slayers activities above them had quietened down.

Did that mean that they were in the basement area too?

Finally, Esta spotted something and tugged Robin down a corridor they had walked past several times. At the far end, was a door that was barred and chained shut. Robin's excitement and Esta's nerves increased.

They could definitely hear slayers voices now. They glanced at each other, eyes wide, as Robin dipped into his bag again and pulled out a pair of pliers that he insisted would cut the chains. Esta rolled her eyes as he tried, and failed, to do so. She shoved him to one side, got down on one knee and pulled a pin from her bag. 'This shouldn't take too long,' she whispered, putting the pin in the lock and twisting. Footsteps echoed closer. 'Robin, turn off your light.'

Robin did so and the corridor was plunged into darkness. They would hear the voices of incoming slayers, one of whom Esta was certain was Jonathon, and see flashes of light as the slayers swung their torches around. Then they heard one word that made both of them go cold: fire.

'Fire,' Esta whispered, 'fire! They're planning on burning the castle down!'

'We have to get in and warn Vlad,' Robin squeaked, turning back to the chain locked door. That now stood open.

Two cold hands grabbed Esta and Robin by the shoulders and hauled them through the door, which slammed shut behind them.

* * *

><p>:) So close now... so close...<p> 


	22. Orders

Here we go! :)

* * *

><p>Robin slouched into the living room, finding Esta curled up on a sofa, once again reading. Despite the fact they had been with the Draculas for nearly five days, Robin had rarely seen Esta with her head out of a book. That and she had been avoiding contact with all vampires but Vlad as much as was possible. He shuffled over and sat on the end of the seat. Esta didn't appear to notice. Robin coughed, trying to get her attention. If she noticed, Esta said nothing. Robin lifted a hand to prod his friend with.<p>

'What do you want, Robin?' Esta asked wearily. She folded the book over a finger and turned to face the fidgeting teen.

Robin shifted on the seat before admitting, 'I'm bored.'

'Why don't you find something to do?' Esta suggested, returning to her book.

'But Vlad, Erin and even Ingrid are in school-'

'Why don't you go and join them?'

Robin raised his eyebrows at her. Esta grinned back. They both knew of Robin's reputation for schooling. It had been hard enough for him to get through school in Stokely. The idea of him returning to education… it made Esta giggle just thinking about it.

'Okay, so maybe not,' she admitted, turning the page.

There was a silence as Robin watched her. He watched the way the tiniest ray of sunlight that had penetrated through the Draculas barricades and managed to highlight the auburn in Esta's hair. It seemed to give in a golden glow in Robin's opinion. Then he realised what he was staring at and traced the sunray back to a hole in the curtains of one of the windows which he hurriedly found something to repair it. The sunlight in the room died.

Robin thought he heard Esta sigh. But when he returned to his friend's side, she was as engrossed in her book as always. Robin tried to read over her shoulder, but a combination of Esta discretely turning away from him and the masses of text on the page put Robin off.

'Why are you reading so much?' he asked grumpily, dropping back onto the seat again.

Esta shrugged. 'Gives me something to do,' she murmured, turning the page again, 'besides, vampire history is interesting.'

'But you're reading all the time,' Robin whined.

Esta glanced at him with raised eyebrows and an amused smile playing across her lips. She had not missed the childish tone of voice. Robin continued to sulk as if it didn't matter to him.

'I read to gather information,' Esta told him, 'as you know, information is important to me.'

'I know,' Robin sulked. Then another thought struck him. 'If information is so important to you, why don't you stay around when we're all together?'

'By all together I suppose you refer to when the vampires are all gathered?'

'Yeah? What's wrong? You were so keen to get here before and now you act like you want to leave.'

Esta sighed and closed the book again. She turned to face Robin. 'Truth is,' she said, 'I can't do it, Robin. I can't get myself to like them. Well, except Vlad. Vlad's different. He's the only vampire round here who I can... relax around.'

'Vlad's different,' Robin agreed, 'he never wanted to be a vampire in the first place.'

'And now he's their Chosen One,' Esta muttered, 'coincidence?'

'Huh?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh.'

'Just think it's ironic that Vlad, who hated being a vampire, ended up being the most powerful one in existence.'

'Yeah,' Robin chuckled and lent back, 'he was thrilled when he found out.' Esta smiled at the sarcasm in Robin's voice. Robin shook his head, smiling at the memories, when he realised that Esta had done it again. She had deviated him from the point he was trying to make. 'The thing is,' he said, sitting back upright. Esta sighed heavily and looked up wearily, after just opening her book. 'The thing is,' Robin continued, 'why don't you make an effort with the rest of them? The Count's alright when you get to know him; I think he's a real softie underneath it all. And you've met Ingrid…'

'Oh yes,' Esta said mockingly, 'wasn't that a wonderful experience?'

'It was alright.'

'I was set on fire, Robin!'

'You enjoyed it really.'

Esta rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree.

'Point is,' Robin said, returning to the thing he'd been trying to say for the last few minute, 'I know if you made the effort you could get along with them. And if Jonathon was so keen on you coming here too… why aren't you?'

Esta closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much to tell him.

Robin waited. He knew Esta wouldn't leave him without an answer.

He was right. Eventually, Esta opened her eyes and said, 'I'm scared of them.'

'What?' That was something Robin found hard to believe.

'First night here,' Esta continued, ignoring Robin's dumbfounded look of disbelief, 'Erin told me how she came to be here. She was a slayer, you know. She came here to slay Ingrid because she believed it would turn her brother back to normal. But she couldn't do it, and then she got too close to Vlad…' Esta took a deep breath and said, 'point is, when they found out her past, they were all for killing her outright. If it hadn't been for Vlad, Erin would be dead.' Esta raised her eyes and looked Robin in the eye. 'I don't have that kind of protection Robin. What happens when they find out about me?'

Robin glanced down at the book in Esta's hands. 'Is that why you're doing so much reading?'

'It is.'

'I personally don't know why you're scared,' Robin said. Esta blinked. Had he really not understood?

Before she could say anything, Robin had carried on, 'I mean, you're my friend, aren't you? And Vlad listens to me. I'm pretty sure, when the time comes and they find out about you, Vlad would help you out.'

'And what if it's the other way round?' Esta asked. 'Would you protect them from me?'

'Sure,' Robin said happily. Esta rolled her eyes. He made it sound so simple.

'You know,' Esta added, shifting on the sofa so that her back was against the armrest and her legs stretched across the seat to where Robin sat, 'Jonathon asked me to come here to make sure that the Draculas keep their "no biting" agreement. But with Vlad in charge, I don't think I need to worry about that.' she smiled.

Robin grinned too. He totally agreed. He told her so. Esta laughed. A happy silence filled the room. From the dark doorway, Bertrand took his opportunity to slip away. There was a burning anger growing in his stomach. So, there was something about the Esta girl. That breather was clearly more than they were trying to show. And the dark haired one was in on it! They were in league with slayers and Vlad had openly welcomed them into their hiding place!

That would change, Bertrand decided. Come nightfall that would change. And their blood will run down the stairs of this establishment, as a warning to the breathers that they not tolerate traitors.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the living room, Robin turned to Esta and wheedled, 'Esta, I'm bored.'<p>

'I know, Robin.'

'Will you make me a hot chocolate?'

'Aw… are you asking to be put to bed?' Esta teased in the tone of voice she reserved for a five year old.

'No,' Robin snapped instantly, a flush starting on the back of his neck, 'I'm just bored.'

'Well, I can't use the kitchen at the moment because there are people working in it. I'll make you one later when everyone's gone home.'

'You're the best, Esta.'

'I know, Robin, I know.'

* * *

><p>Jonathon and Mina sat in the cold dark warehouse they had only recently vacated. The blank walls seemed to dull their emotions and emphasis their general unhappiness. They were waiting for someone. This was where they had been ordered to wait. Neither was pleased about it. The room reminded them time and time again about their promise with a certain vampire they were surely about to break.<p>

A van pulled up outside. Jonathon noticed it first through the broken panes of glass still remaining in the window. He nudged his mother and they stood to greet their guests. Standing seemed more professional than sitting.

There was the sliding of doors and then eight people walked through the door. Jonathon noticed how light seemed to trail after them and each gave off a slight glow in the gloom. Their leader, a tall male with high cheekbones and a golden hue, led the group towards the two slayers. The group stopped a few paces away, eyeing the two Van Helsings distrustfully.

'You are the Van Helsing slayers?' the leader asked at length.

'We are,' Jonathon replied formally. He studied the leader of the group. He seemed oddly familiar. His accent was a strange mixture that Jonathon could not place. It sounded slightly German, French and Northern all at the same time. He wanted to shake his head. It sounded bizarre.

'You know the whereabouts of the Chosen One?'

Mina and Jonathon exchanged a glance. 'Yes,' Jonathon said.

'You will take us to it.' That was an order. Jonathon couldn't help thinking, "it"?

Mina's cough snapped Jonathon back to the present. 'With all due respect,' she said formally, 'we do not believe that this is necessary at present. The Chosen One…'

There was a flash of golden light and Mina buckled. 'Mum!' Jonathon exclaimed as Mina dropped, eyes wide with shock. Then they closed and Mina collapsed.

'Do not speak of such things,' the leader hissed as Jonathon gently rolled his mother over, checking that she was alright, 'the Darkness must be eradicated, before it spreads beyond control.' Footsteps sounded on the concrete floor and Jonathon glanced up to see the leader standing over him. The same golden light was shifting around his left hand, flickering like fire. If Jonathon squinted, he thought that it was seeping from a golden ring on the man's thumb.

'You will take us to it,' the man repeated.

Jonathon's eyes snapped up to meet his. They stared down, cold and hating, and yet so familiar. Jonathon struggled to find his voice and when it came it sounded too small and weak for him to be proud that it came from his lips. 'What have you done to her?'

The man glanced at Mina and shrugged. 'I have wrapped fire around her heart. It will remove any darkness that you may have absorbed whilst in its presence. The process will hurt, but she shall be cured.' The man stretched out a hand and pointed it at Jonathon, 'do you need it?'

'No thank you,' Jonathon said, trying to keep himself from gabbling. 'Otherwise, you will have no-one to guide you.' He hated himself for giving in so easily. The hatred seemed to seep from this man and infect him until he burned with it. This man, who disregarded his mother in an instant and talked about Vlad as an "it" like he couldn't walk and talk and think.

Am I considering Vlad as a good guy? Jonathon thought suddenly, horrified at the thought he was internally supporting a vampire. To distract himself, he reached for his mobile and said, 'I shall just alert our college who is undercover, keeping an eye on the Draculas.'

'Very well,' the man said, turning his back on Jonathon and Mina and striding back to his group, 'tell them. Tell them that the Soluna are coming and,' he glanced back at the two slayers, 'warn them. Warn them to get out of our way, or we shall show them no mercy either.'

* * *

><p>It wasn't Esta who picked up the phone when Jonathon called however. Esta was currently in the kitchen, cooking a meal for herself, Robin and Erin. Erin had to admit, that was one thing she liked about the new girl. She knew her way around the kitchen like an expert. Erin hadn't had a meal like the ones Esta cooked for a long time. They were much better than the school dinners.<p>

That was why, when Esta's mobile rang, it was Erin who picked up. The first ring caught her attention as the blond ex-slayer was just about to leave the room she and Esta shared. At the second ring, Erin was besides the out of date phone. Erin stared at the name for a long time, until deciding to answer. Might as well see what a slayer wanted with his ex-girlfriend.

'Hello?' she said uncertainly.

Somehow, Jonathon seemed to know that it wasn't Esta from that single word. 'Who is this?' he asked.

Erin decided not to bother with pretence. 'It's Erin,' she told him, 'Esta's unavailable at present.'

'Why? What's happened to her?'

'She's cooking Robin dinner.'

There was a pause. 'Can I speak to her?'

'Why?' Erin said distrustfully, 'what do you want to speak her about?'

'I need to warn her.'

'About what?'

Jonathon realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere by beating about the bush. 'Soluna are coming,' he said, hoping that Erin had been a slayer long enough to know what that meant.

Unfortunately for him, Erin didn't. 'What are coming?'

Jonathon decided to use the simplified version, hoping Esta would get wind of it and understand. 'High ranking slayers are on their way to Garside Grange.'

'What?' Erin breathed, horrified, 'why? How did they know…?' Realisation hit her. 'You told them! You told them we're here!'

'Wait!' Jonathon yelled, panicked, 'listen!'

'And now you're contacting your girlfriend so that she can get out of their way!'

'Ex-girlfriend,' Jonathon muttered on the other end, 'and will you listen…'

But Erin had already hung up. She dropped the phone as if it burnt her and raced for the door. She had to warn them; she had to warn them that there were slayers coming. She had to find Vlad.

Erin pulled open the door and found herself face to face with Esta. Esta's face twisted in confusion. 'Erin? What's wrong?'

Erin's mind went blank. Her body reacted out of reflex. Anger overflowing, she drew back her fist and aimed it at Esta's head.

Esta's hand caught her wrist before she could make contact. Erin blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen Esta's hand move.

Esta studied the fist that had nearly hit her. 'What's this for?'

Erin tugged her wrist out of the other girl's grasp and spat, 'your boyfriend just called.'

'My boyfriend?' Esta queried, even more confused.

'Jonathon Van Helsing.'

'Ex-boyfriend then, thank you.'

'Whatever,' Erin said, pushing roughly past Esta, 'he said that he's sent some slayers this way.'

Esta's head snapped round. 'Slayers?' she asked, catching hold of Erin's arm, 'what slayers, exactly?'

'Who cares,' Erin cried out, trying to pull her arm free. Esta's grip increase and she yelped in pain.

'I care,' Esta growled, 'now tell me. Did Jonathon call them a special name?'

'What?'

'The slayers,' Esta repeated, growing increasingly impatient, 'did Jonathon call them by a special name?'

Erin thought back to her brief conversation with the slayer. 'Sol-lunar,' she murmured, 'I think that's what he said before he said they were slayers.'

Just like that, all the fight seemed to go out of Esta. She let go of Erin's arm and fell back against the wall mumbling, 'no, no, not here, not now!'

Erin's desperation to find Vlad faded slightly. She gently approached Esta, who had covered her face with her hands, and asked softly, 'are you okay?'

Esta peaked between her fingers at the blonde. Taking deep breaths to reassure herself, she stood back up and took Erin's arm again, gentler this time. 'No,' she admitted, 'and I won't be until this has all blown over. Vlad's out with Bertrand for some sort of lesson, but I left Ingrid with Robin in the kitchen. She's probably the next best person to tell. Come on, I need a drink now anyway.'

Erin allowed herself to be dragged down the stairs towards the school kitchens. She glanced sideways at Esta as they walked, thoughts still ricocheting around her mind. Why was Esta scared of these slayer people? Who were Soluna? What was going on?

* * *

><p>In a warehouse some miles away, Jonathon Van Helsing was staring at the phone on his lap. He was wishing desperately that Esta would get the message. She would understand the dangers of these people. She had spent most of her life running from them.<p>

Jonathon looked up as the head Soluna approached him. The man stopped some distance away and called out to Jonathon, 'we're ready. Come.'

Jonathon sighed and clambered to his feet. His mum was already in the van, being held upright by another Soluna. She was awake now at least, but Jonathon could see her face contort with pain every time moved quickly.

Jonathon began to move in her direction, when the profile of the head Soluna caught his eye. A glint of light had highlighted his hair and eyes. And suddenly, Jonathon realised whom the man reminded him of. Auburn hair, green eyes: the man reminded him of Esta. Why? Jonathon wondered. Why?

* * *

><p>:) Next chapter: Soluna are coming.<p> 


	23. Scar

Hey all! Thank you so much for all your support :) I'm so glad that you are enjoying this. I must admit, it is fun to write and has pretty much taken over all other fics.

I won't be updating for some time after this one... but more about that later. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The mug was placed in front of Erin carefully so as not to spill any of the warm liquid inside. Erin gave Esta a wan smile before bringing the mug to her lips. The warm chocolaty liquid spilled down the back of her throat, warming her up effectively. It also tasted amazing, which Erin was quick to compliment Esta on.<p>

'I know, right,' Robin grinned, his mouth full of noodles, 'Esta's hot chocolates are amazing!'

Esta smiled at them before ladling a mug for herself and sitting down with the two. 'Pity Ingrid's not around,' she said.

Panic returned to Erin's face. 'Oh, right, we have to warn the Draculas about the coming slayers.'

'It'll be fine,' Robin told her reassuringly, 'the most important person knows so there's nothing to worry about, and Vlad's out of the campus so the only thing we have to worry about with him is that he doesn't come running back whilst they're here.'

'What do you mean "the most important person knows",' Erin demanded, 'Vlad is the most important person.'

'Not when it comes to dealing with Soluna,' Esta murmured, 'he doesn't have the experience.'

'And you do?' Erin scoffed.

Esta slowly put down her mug. She raised her eyes and met Robin's. Robin nodded and tactfully turned his back. Esta slowly got up, turned around and pulled up her top. Erin gaped.

Along the right hand side of Esta's back were a series of lines burnt into her skin. They all came from one circular point about an inch in diameter and positioned round two inches below her right armpit. The lines, that widened as they ran further from their starting point, stretching down her back like light beams from a spotlight.

Now that she had Erin's attention, Esta looked back over her shoulder and said simply, 'yes, I do.'

* * *

><p>Robin first saw that scar two years previously. It had been several days after the slayers had cornered Esta in the park. Robin still hated thinking about the part he had played in that little trap. He was fortunate that he hadn't lost his best friend because of it.<p>

Since that day, Esta had been bedridden. Robin thought it a miracle she survived. According to the slayers, she had been blasted with enough UV radiation to permanently damage her, but scans had shown no after effects of the blast, yet.

They had to add the yet, Robin thought gloomily as he rang the doorbell to Esta's house. They were talking about it as if she was going to die any day now. Robin really didn't want to lose another best friend.

Needless to say, Esta's aunt did not look very pleased when she opened the door and found Robin on the doorstep, looking as humble as he thought possible. The last time she had seen him, he had been with Jonathon. They had carried Esta's body home together. Robin hadn't wanted any other slayer going near her.

Only Jonathon, who seemed to feel the same remorse that Robin did. The experiment had been to test whether Esta was a supernatural being and kill her if she was. The fact she survived proved that there was nothing different about her. Jonathon had felt guilty about dragging Esta, and Robin, into this mess in the first place.

Both boys had the image of Esta's body on the ground burnt into their minds. She had looked like she had just walked off the beach or something; her body had become a deep tanned colour. But then, before their eyes, her skin had begun to fade into a deep scarlet, and blistered all along her shoulders and back. According to the head slayer, this deemed her human – or at least, a non-threatening supernatural, he had added. That had made Robin lose it. It was like they didn't care what they had just done to her. They just cared about what she was. And now she was no longer deemed interesting, she was just being tossed aside.

And now he was back, a few days later, to see how Esta had recovered. The slayers had been to see her previously, and apologise to her aunt. Her aunt had told them they were lucky she wasn't filing a complaint to the council. When asked why she wasn't, she had said grumpily that she thought they were the kind of people who could get around such things. When the head slayer had agreed, she had nodded, said, 'thought so,' and punched him round the face. Robin's respect for her had greatly risen after he heard that from Jonathon.

Esta's boyfriend had yet to come and visit her alone. He thought that he would let Robin be the first to see how she was getting on, being her best friend and all that.

It also meant that Robin got the brunt of the aunt's glares. He didn't doubt that by the time Jonathon came to visit, she would have calmed down more.

'Uh…' he said, wilting slightly under Esta's aunt's piecing gaze, 'is Esta awake?'

'She is,' the aunt replied.

Robin shuffled his feet nervously. 'Can I see her?'

Esta's aunt sighed. 'Only because she's asked for me to let you in if you came round, otherwise, I would be slamming the door in your face.' Robin took that as a yes and hopped inside.

Esta was lying on the bed, looking painfully red against the pale sheets. Robin couldn't help wincing as he entered and nervously looking away. He didn't like seeing Esta like this.

Esta opened one eye. 'Robin?' she croaked.

'Hey,' Robin replied nervously. He was afraid of how Esta was going to react to his presence.

Esta attempted a smile, winced with pain and made her face relax. 'I would smile,' she said apologetically, 'but it hurts.'

'Yeah,' Robin took in her raw red skin, the after effects of the test, 'look, Esta, I'm really, really, really sorry about that! I didn't know what they would do…'

'Did you suspect as well?'

Robin was shocked into silence by this. The betrayal hinted in Esta's tone caused the guilt inside to burn brighter. He lowered his head. He didn't need to say anything after that. Esta had guessed.

She sighed and stared up at her ceiling. 'Maybe…' she said slowly, 'you had the right to. I haven't been very honest with you.' Her eyes narrowed as she studied her best friend. 'Out of curiosity, what did you think I was?'

'I hoped you were a vampire.'

Esta let out a burst of laughter, cut short as she flinched in pain. 'How did I guess the V word may come into it at some point,' she chortled, trying to compose herself to avoid any further pain.

'Sorry.'

'Why? Not your fault you jumped to the wrong conclusion. Why a vampire, by the way?'

'You showed me fangs,' Robin began.

'I showed to Chloe they were fake,' Esta countered, sitting back against her pillow as if preparing herself for the debate.

'The machine showed you as supernatural,' Robin said, deciding to begin at the start.

'This test has proven that wrong, hasn't it?' Esta said, not totally removing the worry from the ending question.

'The slayers are currently trying to cover up any evidence that they were involved,' Robin muttered bitterly, moving across the room and drawing up Esta's desk chair so that he could sit down. 'Apart from your skin, there is no proof anything happened in the park. And your skin could be passed off as really bad sunburn.'

'Really, really bad sunburn,' Esta grumbled, flinching as she stretched across her bedside table for a bottle standing by her lamp. 'Excuse me,' she murmured, before opening the bottle and squirting a thick gloop into her palm. Using the tips of her fingers, she began smearing it across her red face.

'Shall I…?' Robin began, before coming to an uncertain halt. Esta stared at him for a while before offering him her palm. Robin wiped a bit onto his fingers and then began gently dabbing it onto Esta's face whilst Esta's hand snaked down the front of her top to wipe the remainder of the cream on her fingers off onto the burnt skin on her chest. Robin tried hard not to look.

'Any other points about why I may be a vampire?' Esta asked conversationally.

'You faced up against the vampire that killed your uncle,' Robin said as he traced Esta's nose, 'at least, that's the assumption I've made. You said that your uncle was killed by a vampire,' he fixed his eyes on the wall above Esta's head, 'so I sort of assumed it was you…'

'Oh,' Esta said simply. Robin didn't dare look down and meet her gaze.

'Then you faced Ingrid alone,' Robin continued, hoping to move the conversation along.

'Actually, Jonathon unconsciously drove her away with his garlic,' Esta said, blinking as Robin went too close to her eye for her comfort. She squirted another handful of cream and then said to Robin, 'can you turn your back, please? I need to do my torso.'

Robin flushed and swivelled around in his chair. That was then he realised that one of Esta's tiny mirrors was positioned on the wall in the corner. It was only a small square of reflective glass, but in it, Robin could see Esta's tummy button and everything below that which wasn't covered by the duvet.

Normally, Robin wasn't interested in such things, but for one fleeting second, Robin wondered if he could adjust his seat and see a lot more. That thought was gone as quickly as it had come. Something about being caught peeking didn't appeal to Robin.

'Is that all your points?' Esta asked him as she rubbed her front down with cream.

'Well…' Robin tried to think up some more things to say, 'you've always been agile, you are scarily lightweight and you seem to prefer dusk to any other kind of day.'

'Apart from dawn,' Esta informed him, 'dawn's my favourite time of day.'

'Oh.'

'And, as for your other points, need I remind you that you told me that Vlad was about as agile as you are.'

'Yeah… well…' Robin was running out of points.

Esta grinned, reached up to do her back and winced as pain sliced across her shoulder. She glanced at Robin, whose eyes were still focused on the mirror, mainly because it stopped him turning around. Esta reached forwards and tapped Robin's shoulder. 'Robin?'

Robin looked round, realised Esta was clutching her pyjama top to her chest and instantly looked away exclaiming, 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

Esta chuckled. 'It's okay,' she said to him, 'I was just wondering if you would do my back?'

'Uh,' Robin flushed slightly, then reminded himself that it was his fault that Esta was in this condition. 'Sure,' he said, helping himself to cream.

Esta smiled and turned over. 'Just where it's red,' she told him.

'It's red all…' Robin began. And then he stopped.

Esta waited for him to say something and then glanced back over her shoulder, ignoring the pain in her neck. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

Robin was staring at the scar. He traced one of the lines on Esta's back. 'Esta, I am so, so sorry! Did the machine to that to you?' he asked, running his fingers up the scar which had turned dark brown in comparison it Esta's red skin. Esta's right side, Robin realised, was the side that had been closest to the machine if he remember the set up correctly.

Esta ran one of her own fingers down the scar and laughed lightly. 'Oh, don't worry,' she said, 'that's an old wound.'

'How did it happen?' Robin asked, as he began to rub the cream into the red parts of Esta's back. There wasn't much point in Esta's instruction; pretty much all of Esta's back was bright red.

Esta said nothing for a moment and then said, 'in a similar way to this, I suppose. Are you done?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'Then look away again, I need to put my top back on.' Robin did as he was asked and when he looked back, Esta was sitting upright in her bed, fully clothed. 'So, to bring the conversation back to the important part, you just jumped to the conclusion that I was supernatural and therefore I must be a vampire,' Esta said dryly.

'Yeah, sort of…' Robin mumbled, not happy to be back on this topic after he had managed to get Esta talking about herself. He wanted to know about the scar, and the other situation. He looked down and examined the cream still pale on his fingers.

Esta took hold of his hand, wiped the remainder of his cream onto her hand and gingerly applied it to her face. 'You know,' she said, 'if I had had as little supernatural experience as you, I might have said the same thing.'

'It was either that or you were a werewolf,' Robin said hurriedly, 'you do like the moon.'

'The moon is pretty,' Esta agreed, 'the moon's important. It keeps the light balance.'

'Huh?' Robin was confused.

Esta sighed. 'Robin,' she said, 'could you go over to my wardrobe and look behind it?'

'Is it about the box hidden there?' Robin asked before he could stop himself.

Esta stared at him. 'How do you know about that?'

'I had a nosey round your room to look for vampire signs,' Robin admitted. 'But I haven't seen inside,' he added hurriedly.

For the first time since Robin entered the room, Esta looked distrustful. 'You sure?'

'Yep.'

'And you didn't tell the slayers about it?'

'Promise.'

'Will you get it for me then?'

Robin leapt off the seat and hurried over to Esta's wardrobe. There was the box, wedged between the back and the wall. It looked like it had recently been replaced there. Carefully, Robin pulled it out and hurried back to Esta.

Esta took it in her reddened hands. She placed it on her lap. 'Now,' she said to Robin, 'what I'm about to show and tell you is top secret, alright? The slayers must not know about this, okay?'

'Cool,' Robin said earnestly. He was not repeating earlier mistakes.

Esta took a deep breath, said, 'okay,' and opened the box.

* * *

><p>'Here?' the head slayer said, staring through the school gates.<p>

Behind him, Jonathon nodded, then realised the slayer couldn't see that so said, 'yes. In the attic.'

The leader of the Soluna grunted. He gestured at a couple of his companions and they disappeared in a flash of wispy vapour. Jonathon started in surprise. 'They will go ahead,' the leader said, 'we shall follow.' He gestured at another Soluna who stepped forwards to open the gate.

'Are they safe, going in by themselves?' Jonathon asked.

'They can fight,' the leader said, 'they will eliminate any dark creature that tried to get in their way. We shall take the courtyard for the execution.'

'The execution?' Jonathon repeated nervously.

The leader of the Soluna grinned as the gates clanked open. 'The execution of the Chosen One,' he said with a malicious grin.

* * *

><p>Inside the kitchen, Esta stared up at the moon as Robin helped himself to his second plateful of stir fried noodles and sixth mug of hot chocolate. Erin had her head down on the table top, her third mug beside her, quietly snoozing.<p>

'They're here,' Esta whispered. Neither of her companions heard her. Esta glanced back at them and hurried from the room, thinking of a small box hidden in her possessions.

After she had gone, the outside door to the kitchen swung open, revealing two imposing figures dressed in black. Robin stopped eating abruptly and Erin groggily raised her head up from the tabletop.

'Come with us,' one of them commanded.

* * *

><p>Esta had just exited her bedroom when Vlad landed next to her. In all her years, Esta had never witnessed a vampire teleport. It startled her and the empty box dropped from her fingers. Vlad caught it before it hit the ground and returned it to her.<p>

'Where's Erin?' Vlad said seriously.

'I'm sorry?'

'Where's Erin? I felt that she was in danger.'

'I left her downstairs in the kitchen with Robin…' Esta began and then trailed away. Right in their path, she realised. 'Vlad! Wait!' she started to call out but too late. Vlad had gone.

* * *

><p>And I'm really sorry to disappoint you all but this is my last update before June. Exams are here and I need to knuckle down if I'm to get the grades I need. I know this is a terrible excuse and I should be hung, drawn and quartered for my crime - only you can't do that otherwise you won't know the end of the story ;)<p> 


	24. Dawn

I really sorry it has taken me so long to upload. Exams :P and then my laptop goes and catches a virus so I can't open any of my word documents. When I was stuck in Greece so had no access to any other PC. Not that I'm complaining. Greece is a beautiful country and, more important, it was sunny and HOT. After cold rainy England, it was such an improvement.

You finally discover what Esta is. More details next chapter.

* * *

><p>Vlad found the kitchen empty. He could feel the pressure of Erin's danger pounding in his chest. He pressed a hand against a mug on the counter top. It was still warm. They must have recently gone.<p>

A familiar scent made Vlad look down. It smelt of chocolate and spices and something else. Vlad took a quick sip. It tasted familiar too, but the texture was different to what he remembered, thicker, creamer.

Vlad glanced about the kitchen as the memory flickered below the surface of recollection. Hot chocolate, he thought...

'Vladimir...' someone sang into the night, 'Vladimir... Chosen One...' it was a taunting, jeering tune. It was coming from outside.

Vlad headed out of the back door and into the moonlit courtyard. There was a group of people Vlad didn't recognise standing around the edge of it. However, everyone Vlad knew was positioned on the far side. Vlad spotted Erin and Robin, both trapped in a cage formed by a strange silvery white light with, Vlad realised with a jolt in his gut, the Van Helsings. Renfield cowered behind them.

That wasn't the worst of it. Vlad saw his father and Erin's brother beyond the bars of a golden light which burnt as it closed in on them. Must be some kind of ultraviolet cage, Vlad thought as his father hissed in pain as it brushed his arm. The Soluna in charge of cage was having fun tormenting the captured vampires.

A dog tied to the side of the courtyard whimpered as it watched its master harmed. Full moon, Vlad thought, so that must be Wolfie. Hasn't the kid been through enough?

A quick headcount showed Vlad that the only three people who hadn't been caught was Ingrid, Bertrand, whom Vlad had left somewhere in the woods, and Esta, whom he had just met inside. With a silent plea that neither would intervene, Vlad started across the courtyard.

'Who are you?' he demanded as he approached the centre of the open space, although what they were was quite obvious to him.

The man positioned between the two cages, whom Vlad took to be the leader, tilted his head to one side. 'You don't know who we are?' he asked in the same singsong voice he had used to lure Vlad out into the open, 'what kind of things do they teach you, Chosen One, if they do not teach you about your predators?'

'A vampire is a predator,' Vlad countered. He hadn't liked the way the man had called him "Chosen".

The man laughed. 'Lions are predators,' he said, 'bears are predators. But men kill both because to man they can be pests. Vampires are predators you say,' his smile faded slightly and his expression became cold, 'then we are the hunters come to rid the world of pests.'

Vlad felt rather than saw the three Soluna close in around him. Six of them stood in a circle around him, perfectly spaced like the even numbers on a clock with their leader standing at twelve. Vlad sensed that something was about to happen.

'Let the execution commence,' the lead Soluna said and they all raised their hands.

Vlad snarled. The word "execution" sent panic shivering down his spine and set him into automatic hunting mode. But even as he began to run towards the leader, a wall of light materialised before him between the two and ten Soluna and sent him reeling backwards. A triangle of white silver walls between the two, six and ten Soluna had appeared around Vlad, sealing him in.

Panic was building within Vlad now. He tried to recall all that Bertrand had said about Soluna. They could wield light, so what Vlad must be fighting against was a wall of moonlight. But light isn't a physical, Vlad thought in his panicked state, so why can't I pass through it? It doesn't burn like sunlight does.

No, thought a calmer part deep inside him, but it's cold to touch, icy.

Now the Soluna at twelve, four and eight were raising their arms, preparing an attack. I'm a sitting duck here, Vlad thought, if they blast me with sunlight, I'm dead. He glanced up in the hope of flying up, but could see a fine mesh of silver light arcing over the triangular cage.

I walked right into their trap, Vlad cursed himself, stupid, stupid.

As if realising what Vlad was thinking about, the lead Soluna grinned. The grin reminded Vlad of what his father gave a breather he considered a tasty snack. 'So much for Chosen One,' he sneered and lowered his arms.

'No!' the shout echoed round the courtyard like a gun shot. Vlad's hopes shot up at the sound of it.

'Bertrand!' but no sooner had the cry of hope left Vlad's lips it had become a yell of horror as Vlad watched his tutor's fist caught by the lead Soluna. A fine golden mesh shrouded Bertrand from head to toe. The Soluna examined the struggling vampire with little interest. A punch to the chest, coupled with a golden flash, sent Bertrand crashing to one side. He hit the wall and did not get up. The Soluna in charge of the vampire cage picked Bertrand up with a golden rope of light, which made Vlad's tutor groan in pain unconsciously, and then tossed him into the cage with the other two. The size of the cage did not change, causing yelps from Ryan and the Count as they pressed against the bars to avoid being crushed by the newcomer.

The leader of the Soluna turned back to Vlad. 'Who was that?' he mocked, 'that was pathetic. Doesn't he know he can't fight a Soluna head on? No vampire has ever succeeded in beating a Soluna in face to face combat. You prefer to stick to the shadows and attack of the sly, hence why we eradicate shadows as much as possible.' He glanced back at the building. 'Are we going to have anymore interruptions? Any more vampire lackeys we should know about?'

Vlad glanced at Ryan. 'Where is Ingrid?' he asked him.

Ryan shrugged. 'We were planning to go out and eat when they appeared. I stayed behind to give Ingrid time to run. All I care about is that she made it out alive.'

Vlad would have rolled his eyes that his sister had saved her own skin and left but he was too relieved to hear that his sister was alright. She was also smart enough to stay away.

The leader cocked his head to one side at this news. 'A vampire's gotten out,' he said blankly and then grinned, 'sounds like we can go hunting when this is over.' Most of the other Soluna laughed with him.

'You leave her ALONE!' The force behind Vlad's shout stopped the laughter short. The face of the Soluna leader was hard again and his voice harsh when he spoke.

'You should not worry about that one. You will be a pile of dust by the time we finish,' he spat, 'and the slayers can spread that word that the vampire Chosen One fell at the hands of Soluna because he was too weak...' the Soluna didn't finish because Vlad had just stuck his hand through the wall of white light.

'How...?' the Soluna guarding the humans breathed as Vlad clawed his other arm through the silvery wall. Vlad's head snapped up, eyes black, fangs bared.

'Continue, hurry,' the Soluna leader shouted in something that came close to panic. He spread his arms; a golden glow sprung from him and met lines formed by Soluna at four and eight. A second triangle, this time a yellow gold, formed about Vlad.

As suddenly as it had arrived, the fighting spirit in Vlad left, drained by the new gold light which mingled slightly as it met the white moonlight. Sunlight, Vlad cursed as he sank to one knee in the centre of the newly formed hexagon, a few more seconds and I could have been out.

The Soluna was speaking: '...let the balance of purest light shine out and rid the darkness from the land. Break through the everlasting eclipse and shine forth upon this evil...'

Vlad forced his head off his chest to stare the Soluna slayer in the face. Prove that you're not afraid of dying, he thought. His gaze drifted sideways to Erin and Robin. It pained him that they would see him die. His eyes went the other way to his father and tutor's anxious and dismayed expressions. He had failed their expectations.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered as the Soluna came to the end of his enchantment.

There was a pounding in his ears.

It took Vlad a moment to remember he had no beating heart to hear in his final moments. It wasn't a heartbeat.

They were footsteps.

The light around Vlad became too intense that all unaccustomed to using such light shielded their gaze, many with horrified cries of, 'Vlad!'

The light pulsed up into the sky, a mixture of silver and gold. Then it spun inwards like being sucked down a plughole. This confused many of the surrounding Soluna and in turn confused the bystanders. Then this was not meant to happen. The light spiralled downwards and into the hands of the person standing in front of Vlad. It flickered between them once, twice and then went out.

Esta raised her face to stare at the Soluna. 'Fancy seeing you here,' she said in a deadpan voice.

The lead Soluna was staring at her open mouthed. Vlad had not witnessed such shock in a long time. The Soluna guarding Robin and Erin recovered first. 'Esta,' he began disbelievingly and took a step towards her.

'What the hell?' the Soluna directly behind Esta and Vlad exclaimed and fired a blast of white light at them, his leader's cry of 'don't!' unheard.

Esta turned to see the rush of oncoming silvery light. Her left hand twitched and came up holding a small elongated diamond of gold. Esta threw it into the approaching blast and it sliced straight through like scissors through paper. The blade continued until it speared the Soluna in the chest. With a small, 'oh,' he collapsed.

Esta now turned to the Soluna who had recognised her. It was her turn to look bemused. 'Aaron? What are you doing here?' she glanced about the courtyard and gave a short laugh, 'I would address that to all of you, but it appears kind of obvious to me.'

'What are you doing here?' it was the leader's turn to speak. Esta turned her gaze on him.

'Zoran,' Esta said coldly, 'hi.'

Her abruptness caused the leader to snap, 'what are you doing?'

Esta looked about her. 'Well, to me it looks like I'm saving my friend's life from a bunch of idiots.'

Zoran snarled. 'Friends,' he hissed and the rest of the Soluna hissed with him, 'friends. Since when do the people who walk in the light befriend the fiends who dwell in the shadows? We do not mix with vampires!'

Esta shrugged. 'I don't think you fully understand what it means to walk in the light,' she said, 'surely if you were full of light, you would not judge.' She nodded in Robin's direction. 'And the people who were with the vampires, you weren't going to let them go, were you?' Zoran said nothing. Esta shook her head in disgust. 'You've become confused about light and dark. Grandma was right.'

'Do not speak about that woman,' Zoran spat.

'Who? Grandma? Oh, that's right; you don't like her do you? After all, you did stake her for "harbouring a vampire" who wasn't there! Vampires can't dwell near Grandma and you knew it. Her home is too full of light for them to remain there for long.'

'She dealt with darkness,' Zoran muttered. He glanced at the sky and then back at Esta and grinned. 'Dawn is nearly here,' he said calmly, 'and when it arrives, the vampires will burn without our help.'

'We could just burn them now,' the Soluna guarding the Count, Bertrand and Ryan suggested, pressing in with his golden streamers. There was a flash and, a second later, he hit the ground, face as white as death.

'Try,' was all Esta said her right hand still outstretched. The silver ring on her finger glittered.

'I've seen that ring before,' Jonathon muttered from within their cage.

'Yeah, she used to wear it around Stokely,' Robin said calmly, secretly impressed by his friend. No longer able to contain it, he turned to the rest of them and grinned openly. 'Isn't it awesome?'

'She flaunted Soluna rings about us and we didn't notice?' Mina asked, astounded.

'Why didn't she tell us?' Jonathon insisted.

Robin pointed through the bars at the two people in the centre of the courtyard. 'Vlad is a vampire who doesn't want to bite breathers; Esta is a Soluna who doesn't want to hunt vampires.' Robin grinned at their amazed looks, remembering back to when he first saw the rings, sitting innocently in a little wooden box in Esta's room. It definitely explained her colour scheme.

'A Soluna who doesn't want to hunt vampires,' Jonathon couldn't believe it.

Nor could Zoran. 'Defying your nature,' he was saying, 'turn your back on your clan...'

'When it's full of backstabbers like you I wouldn't dare!' Esta snapped. She glanced at the sky. It was tinted pink on the eastern horizon. 'Dawn,' she murmured.

Zoran opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by a touch from his right. 'We need to go, brother,' Aaron said. He had dispelled the moonlight cage and was preparing to leave in a hurry, his eyes continually darting to Esta, who remained fixed on the east.

Zoran shrugged off his brother's touch. 'You do not command this unit,' he snapped.

'At dawn the rest are weak as the moon and sun are both low,' Aaron replied calmly, 'we should leave before...'

'Coward,' Zoran called, a golden fist slamming into Aaron's chest and causing him to fly sideways, much like Bertrand had before.

Stillness came about the centre of the courtyard. Zoran turned his head slightly. Esta was glaring at him. 'You haven't learnt,' she said quietly, a glow beginning to shine off her, gold and silver mixing across her skin, 'You still don't understand how to treat your family. How exactly do you expect me to come back, brother?'

'Brother?' Vlad repeated quietly from behind Esta.

Zoran snarled and called out, 'get her and the Chosen One!'

'Can I handle this, Vlad?' Esta asked quietly as the four remaining Soluna closed in, 'I want to prove a point to my old family.'

'Be my guest,' Vlad offered and vanished from her side. He wanted to check that Erin was alright.

Esta bowed her head and watched through her hair as the two Soluna on her left turned away to face Vlad and the two on her right approached her. Then she raised it again to stare at Zoran.

'Remember,' she called to him, 'the sun and the moon are lowest in the sky; your powers are weak now.'

'Then so will yours,' Zoran called back.

Esta smiled and shook her head. 'You've forgotten, brother,' she held up both hands. On the middle finger of her right hand was the silver ring set with a white stone Jonathon and Robin had sometimes seen her wear; her left hand thumb sported a thick gold ring with slight engravings and an amber coloured gem. Esta waggled her fingers as the oncoming Soluna stared and said with a smile, 'I am both the sun and the moon. I am the coming and the going. I am the Dawn!'

Her hands snapped out. Trails of silvery white and golden yellow shot from the chests of the four surrounding Soluna who staggered away, drained, as she closed her fists. Esta closed her eyes and held her hands before her as Zoran muttered, 'got to do it yourself,' and stalked towards her.

'Light of my right,' Esta murmured holding out her right hand – thumb, index and middle fingers splayed, 'and light of my left,' she did the same with her left hand. Her arms were held at odd angles so that her right hand was much higher than her left, 'shine bright as you meet in the time of the morning.' Her eyes snapped open.

Zoran stopped in his tracks, stunned. Everyone was focused on her eyes: right silver, left gold. There was more than that, thought Robin as he stared into them, they burnt like the great orbs from which the Soluna took their power. Her eyes burnt like the sun and moon themselves.

'Coming Dawn,' Esta said. Her hands moved and suddenly the world with filled with blinding light.

* * *

><p>Yes, to all of you who guessed (which, let's be honest, was probably most of you) that Esta was Soluna, you were correct. But she's more than that. (Duh, otherwise she wouldn't be my main character). You'll find out more next time, when Esta explains it all.<p> 


	25. Explain

Heya, been a while. This is the penultimate chapter I think because I can't think of anything else after this that I need to explain. If you can, please let me know (although there are some things I'm not going to explain this fic).

There is a sequal to this, but it won't be released until series 4 is over because I want to understand how to work my idea around the series (or completely ignore it if I need to).

* * *

><p>When the light faded, only Esta was standing. The rest of the Soluna were slumped against walls or, in the case of their leader, on their knees. Esta towered over him.<p>

'Get out,' she said coldly. When he raised his head, she could see in his eyes he was going to argue. 'Get out!' her voice rose to a shout and a barrage of light smacked into him, 'and take your dim-brained, fight-seeking sheep with you.' As she yelled, tendrils sprouted out from her and picked the unconscious Soluna off the floor, throwing them in their leader's direction. Their leader staggered to his feet and, without looking once at his sister, fled from the school.

There was a long pause before Robin ventured, 'you've missed one.'

Esta turned to the final Soluna, the one she had called Aaron, who had been guarding the humans. He was watching Esta sadly. He spoke her name.

'Just go,' Esta said, turning away.

There was a pause before the Soluna lowered his head and headed for the exit. In the archway, he stopped. 'I'm sorry sister,' and then, 'our parents miss you.'

Esta didn't respond. The Soluna left in silence.

No-one said anything for a long time afterwards, until Vlad told Ryan. 'You should probably find Ingrid. She should know that it's safe to...'

'She already knows,' Esta interrupted.

'How?'

'She's been in the attic the whole time.'

'How do you know that?' Erin inquired.

'I can sense a vampire presence. I can even sense that Bertrand is trying to hunt me and I would advise him not to as, like I had to remind those idiots, dawn is when I'm strongest.'

'Does that mean that at dusk you are your weakest?' Jonathon asked.

Esta gave a little laugh and shook her head. 'Funnily enough, no. I'd never actually thought about that.'

'I can't believe it,' they all turned to stare at Bertrand, who was regarding Esta with a hatred Vlad had not perceived on his tutor's face, 'I've never heard of a Soluna who doesn't wish to hunt vampires.'

'And I'd never heard of a vampire who wanted to live with breathers for friends, but then I met Vlad,' Esta countered.

'The Chosen One should not be considering such nonsense,' Bertrand snapped, stepping forwards.

Esta was suddenly in his face. 'I heard things like that a lot when I was among the Soluna clan,' she hissed, 'I let me tell you for Vlad it get's incredibly irritating after a while.'

Then she was gone, flitting away back towards the school buildings. Bertrand snarled after her, but didn't continue. He was wise enough not to anger a Soluna at full power.

'What's going on here?' a strident voice asked from a doorway. Everybody in the courtyard froze.

The Count was immediately aglow. 'Mrs McCauley,' he practically sang, gliding over to the irate headmistress, 'what a pleasant surprise...'

Mrs McCauley cut him off. She had only a dressing gown and quick comb to cover up the fact that she had just gotten out of bed. She was clearly unhappy about that fact. 'Half the school and I have just been awoken by large flashes of light. I demand to know what is going on so that we can restore some sense of order here! The students need sleep!'

'Yes,' the Count wheedled, 'I know but...'

'And I believe that last time you pulled a stunt like this, I asked to be a part of it!' Alex McCauley added, glaring at the Count who was stunned into silence.

There was a pause in which Esta turned to Erin. 'Did I just hear that correctly?'

Erin nodded. 'Long story,' she said.

'Does she know that the Dracula's are...?'

'No, she just understands that a lot goes on behind her back.' Esta nodded and tried to look like she understood. Inside, she felt just as bewildered as Robin looked. Until his face split into a huge grin and the idiot muttered, 'awesome!'

'I'm sorry, Mrs McCauley,' Vlad said, stepping up to his head teacher, 'but it was a... a photo shoot. They wanted to take a few pictures using the school courtyard at night. The light was probably their lighting effects and flashes. To stop the students doing something crazy, we hid it from them and made them go as soon as they were finished. So that the students would sleep.'

'Oh,' Mrs McCauley said, 'Oh.' Then a smile slid across her face. 'You hid it from me for the benefit of the school, how sweet of you, Mr Count.'

'Anything for you, my dear lady,' the Count exclaimed, swooping in to plant a kiss on the teacher's hand.

To Esta's astonishment, Mrs McCauley giggled. 'You know, I was once told I had the figure of a glamour model.'

'How right they were!' the Count agreed airily, turning her around and leading her back indoors, one arm around her shoulders, 'it's a pity this was a private shooting. I'm sure you would have looked ravishing in one of their evening dresses.'

'Oh Mr Count! You flatter me!'

There was silence in the courtyard after the two had gone. Vlad shrugged and turned back to the group. 'We'll leave her to Dad, shall we?'

'Is she hypnotised?' Robin asked, still staring after the ancient vampire and young teacher in undisguised disgusted astonishment.

'Nah, she just likes Dad,' Vlad said, not hiding his grin any longer, 'and Dad likes her.'

'Uh, shouldn't we get inside?' Esta suggested, 'you know, before you start burning.'

'Yeah,' Vlad agreed, turning to look the young Soluna in the eye, 'I want to know everything.'

* * *

><p>Esta ladled out the last mug of hot chocolate and carried the tray up to the attic where everyone was waiting for an explanation. She met Robin on the stairs, eager and nervous at the same time.<p>

'What are you going to tell them?' he asked her, taking one mug.

Esta frowned at him. 'You can to go all the way back to the kitchen if you want a refill because I'm not waitressing you.'

'But you can travel at the speed of light at full power,' Robin whined, and when Esta didn't relent, 'you're mean.'

'Of course I am, Robin,' Esta sighed wearily.

'So...' Robin murmured as they rounded a bend.

'So what?'

'You're telling them everything?'

'That's what Vlad has requested.'

'Including why you agreed to come with me to find them,' Robin continued, 'about the Soluna prophecy.'

'I have to,' Esta said, 'that's started this off.'

They entered the attic together where everyone was clustered around the table in the main room. Ingrid had been discovered there, like Esta had said, drinking one of the Count's finer blood vintages and watching the probable demise of her brother through the window. She said she had been rather irritated that Esta had intervened. Esta had snapped that she was just covering up her worry and had stormed downstairs to make herself a hot drink.

The humans, minus Renfield, and Vlad accepted a mug of hot chocolate thankfully. The humans felt chilled to the bone after their time in the moonlight cage, whilst the vampires were still sore after their experience in the sunlight and so were doing their best to forget it by downing the last of Ingrid's blood. Esta knew an apology wasn't what they were waiting for. They were waiting for an explanation.

She sighed into her mug and directed her first question at Vlad. 'What do you know about Soluna already?'

Vlad thought back to the brief conversation he had had with Bertrand. 'They can wield the powers of the sun and the moon. They slay vampires. They started the slayer's guild.'

'That's true,' Jonathon interjected, 'that's why Soluna are revered in the guild. The guild would do anything for a Soluna, ancient tradition.'

'Including pointing the way to the Chosen One,' Bertrand muttered. He was still a little sore about the Van Helsings breaking their promise to Vlad.

'It's not their fault. It would be Zaron's,' Esta said, 'he's always been a bully.'

'You said he was your brother,' Vlad reminded her.

'He is,' Esta agreed, 'doesn't stop him being a jerk.'

'So how come he only used gold light and you can use both?' Jonathon asked.

Esta and Robin exchanged glances. After a brief nod of agreement, Esta pulled off the two rings she wore and placed them in the middle of the table. 'It's all about balance,' she said.

* * *

><p>The ring on the left was a gold thumb ring. About an inch tall at the widest point, it was set with an amber stone and engraved with lines that looked like sunrays. Indeed, it seemed to give off the golden glow of sunlight.<p>

The ring on the right was thinner and much more delicate. Made of silver, it was set with a pearly white gem, set on top of a design that reminded Robin of the symbol of eternity. There were no engravings on this ring save for three small dots at either tip of the eternity loop.

Robin recognised that ring. 'You wore it to the Halloween party,' he exclaimed, 'as part of your costume.'

'What a good memory you've got,' Esta said, picking the ring off the velvet cushion and slipping it onto the middle finger of her right hand. A silvery white mist formed around her hand and then spread up Esta's body. Esta sank back onto her pillows with a sigh. 'That feels better,' she groaned, 'the burn will heal quicker now.'

Robin was gobsmacked. 'What is that stuff?' he asked.

'Moonlight,' Esta explained, 'I originate from a clan called the Soluna who are said to have bathed in the light of the aurora and picked up the power to wield light. The rings,' she gestured with her right hand at the box, 'are set with gemstones that store light so that it is accessible at all times.'

'Why is that important?'

'Because,' Esta was much more uncomfortable about admitting this now, 'my clan originally used to hunt vampires.'

Robin's jaw dropped and he began to shuffle away from Esta. 'You mean you...'

'Not just vampires actually,' Esta mused, ignoring Robin's actions, 'werewolves, witches... anything that can be called a creature of the darkness. They are big against darkness.'

'That's why you're so interested in the Draculas!' Robin shouted, pointing an accusing finger, 'you want to slay them.'

'I want no such thing,' Esta countered, 'in fact...' she frowned, lowering her face, before mumbling, 'I need their help.'

'Huh?'

'Let me explain,' Esta pleaded, pointing at the seat Robin had just leapt from, 'I'm not your everyday Soluna.'

'What are you then?' Robin asked mockingly, 'their "Chosen One"?' then upon seeing Esta's face, 'no!'

'There are two things important to the Soluna clan,' Esta said, 'time and balance.' She gestured to the rings again. 'You see, only some people in the clan use sunlight and some use moonlight. Which they use can been spotted by which ring they wear, regardless of which hand they wear it on.'

'Which do you use?' Robin asked, 'you have both rings.'

'That's because I use both,' Esta told him.

'And that's why you're special.'

'In a way.'

'Huh?'

'Right,' Esta said, sitting up straight, 'you remember I said that time was important to Soluna? That is because depending on what time of day a baby is born, they will have a different power.' She held up the gold ring.

'The people who use sunlight are called Heliosts. They were born during the day when the sun is in the sky. They are most powerful at midday, weakest at night. Not that that is very useful when hunting vampires because obviously that's when they're asleep.' She gave a slight giggle. Robin didn't join in.

Esta coughed and continued, 'then there are those you use moonlight, called Selenists. They were born at night and are at the high of their power at midnight so are weakest at midday, obviously. That is useful for them when combating creatures of the night.

'If you recall, the other important thing for Soluna is balance. Like the sun and moon balance one another out, there will always be an equal number of Heliosts and Selenists in the clan together.

'But there are times when the sun and moon are in the sky at the same time: at sunrise and sunset. So there is a third type of light user in the clan.' Esta began fingering the ring she wore. 'They are called Eosa. A baby born when the sun and moon are in the sky together will be gifted in both types of light. Usually they are known as Eosa Ambidextrous, or simply Eosa, because, like ambidextrous people can choose which hand to use, they can choose which light they'd prefer to wield. I have twin older brothers, older than Paul and Ian. They were born at sunset. The eldest likes sunlight, probably because he was born when the sun was higher in the sky, and the younger prefers moonlight. But, if they wanted, they could use both.'

'So which to do you prefer?' Robin asked curiously.

Esta shook her head. 'I have no preference because I was not born like that. There is a third occasion when the sun and moon are in the sky at the same time. Can you think of it?'

Robin thought for a moment before saying, 'a solar eclipse.'

Esta nodded. 'That's when I was born,' she said, 'during a solar eclipse, making me, like you said, the Soluna "Chosen One".'

'Cool,' Robin murmured. And then, 'so what are you doing here?'

Esta sighed and buried her head in her hands. 'I hated it,' she said, 'I hated what they called me. I hated what I was. When I was seven, I was allowed on a hunting mission when my brothers. I watched a vampire get turned to dust right before my eyes. And her expression the second before revealed to me something that haunts me to this day: she was just as scared as I was. She wasn't a monster; she was just fighting to survive. She was probably once human too.'

Esta shook her head. 'From that day on, no matter what anyone said to me, I couldn't see vampires as my enemy. And werewolves, they're human for most of the month! They go a little wild for a couple of nights and suddenly they're a huge threat! Apparently, a few years after I was born, a hunting group went to Italy and wiped out a whole town of werewolves. What had they done? Nothing! They kept to themselves so that they didn't hurt anyone, they were careful, but my people eradicated them anyway.'

Esta glared at the opposite wall as if it had offended her. 'There was only one sane person in the whole town,' she said, 'and that was my grandmother. She didn't live in the town, but not far from it. I used to visit her every day. She called me her little gem of sunlight and taught me more about being a real Soluna than any of the stupid elders of the clan did. They were too busy making me into the clan's next saviour.'

'Next saviour?' Robin queried.

Esta nodded. 'There have been many Eosa over the centuries,' she said, 'all hailed as saviours for our people thanks to some stupid prophecy and all have ended up killing one another and ruining our clan further.'

'A prophecy?'

Esta closed her eyes and recited, 'Darkness will arise, more powerful than before. It shall cast an eternal eclipse upon the Earth and the creatures of the night shall roam freely, unafraid of the light and those that wield it.

'Seek out the Chosen One. The Dark Ones listen and follow him. Throw off the blackness and shine an overwhelming light.

'Beware Eclipse, who draws from the shadows.

'Fear the power of the Chosen One, who owns the strength of one thousand, and guides their footfalls to a new age.

'Beneath the rising darkness, two sides shall do battle. A strong light will shine in the blackness, uniting Dawn with Dusk forevermore beneath the Eternal Eclipse.'

Robin sat, gaping, as Esta finished. 'Pretty powerful stuff,' she murmured with a faint giggle as he continued to stare. Then, when he still said nothing, 'What?'

'I don't get it,' Robin said after a long time.

Esta paused before bursting out laughing. 'To be honest,' she admitted, 'I don't get half of it myself. But aren't prophecies meant to be cryptic.'

'I'm guessing the Chosen One means Vlad,' Robin said, '"stronger than one thousand", huh? Cool!'

'You see, since you mentioned Vlad being the Chosen One, that's why I've been trying to find him. I want his help. The darkness it talks about, the darkness it warns about,' Esta looked Robin in the eyes and said, 'I've seen it Robin. I've seen and it frightens me. I'm terrified because...' a tear trickled down Esta's check as she whispered, 'I don't want die too.'

* * *

><p>Remind me if there is anything else that needs explaining by using that little button at the bottom of the screen here:<p>

||

||  
>\

;) you know you want to


	26. Over

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have one excuse: LIFE HAPPENED :P

So, here we are, the final page. I hope I leave you with enough to want to read what's coming next, though I cannot promise when the next stage of the Soluna adventure will begin, presumably if/when Series 4 happens.

* * *

><p>Robin found Esta on the roof. She was sitting with her back against a chimney, watching the sun rise over the forest. Her hand was splayed on the tiles, thumb in feeling the full force of the sunrays, glittering as it absorbed heat and light.<p>

'So,' Robin said as he sat down beside her, 'why didn't you tell them?'

Esta ignored the question. 'How did you get up here?' she asked.

'With a lot of help,' Robin admitted, thinking back to hanging out of the window with Vlad gripping his legs and Erin clinging to his arms, 'but don't distract: why didn't you tell them?'

Esta looked away. 'Tell them what?'

'You're going to die.'

Esta closed her eyes. After a while, she said hesitantly, 'it... there is a probability that I will die, if you think about previous Eosa experiences.'

'Why didn't you tell them?'

Esta gave a bark of laughter. 'Bertrand would think it a good thing, wouldn't he? He would ban Vlad from helping me if he realised that the one really in danger is me! That's why I... forgot to mention it.'

'You didn't forget. You said that the Soluna believe that Vlad is the Chosen One in the prophecy and want to kill him-'

'It is true!'

'- in order to persuade Bertrand to allow you and Vlad to team forces, you made it sound like you were only there to save him.'

'I am!'

'But that's not you're only aim!'

'So?' Esta finally turned to face Robin. He could see tears in her eyes. 'Robin, all other Eosa have died because of this prophecy. If I follow the same path as my ancestors, I will die too. That is why I left my village; this is why I sort out Vlad. If I can survive, the circle will be broken and the prophecy might end.'

Robin paused. 'Is that why you also didn't mention... him?'

Esta nodded. 'Bertrand I can deal with. Imagine his reaction when he learns I'm not alone?'

Robin nodded. There was a silence before he mentioned. 'I'm surprised that Ingrid hasn't said anything up til now.'

Esta groaned and rested her head against the chimney. 'Well, we did help her get out of the castle alive. We were the ones who first hid her from the slayers and made sure she got out of Stokely alive. I'm certain that she thought keeping quiet about my little fire skills was enough repayment.'

'Until now, now that everyone knows you're a Soluna, when she comes out with the whole story.'

'I'm pretty certain she just enjoyed the attention. I'm not certain the Count gives her much.'

'I know the Count barely gives her any.'

'Yet she seemed to hold the tension very well considering that she practically did nothing for most of it. She was too sick. Not that she made it sound like that in her version of the story.'

The pair thought back to the day one and a half years ago, when Stokely castle had been torched by Slayers, the two inside still with a very sick Ingrid. It had been not long since Ingrid had bitten Ryan, poisoning herself in the process. They had only escaped via the back entrance Ingrid had built during her paranoia and because Esta had reworked some of the flames using the powers of sun and moon, trying to hide her ability from Ingrid in the process. It had been difficult, but they had succeeded.

'Maybe she also kept it a secret because she felt guilty about racing off and ditching us as soon as we were out in the open?' Esta suggested.

'No,' Robin shook his head, 'I think she considers not biting us her payment for ditching us.' Esta laughed.

The sun was high in the sky now. Esta felt Robin suppress a yawn. 'You need to rest,' she told him, 'we were up all night.'

'What about you?' Robin asked dozily.

Esta shook her head. 'Soluna can go for days without sleep. In the village, we consider sleep a luxury rather than a necessity.'

'But you're not in the village,' Robin pointed out, tugging Esta towards the open window. Esta laughed at his attempts, the sound drifting down through the open gap to the ears of the two vampires standing within.

'You are planning to let her stay, aren't you?' Bertrand snapped at his student, whose eyes were fixed on the clearing blue sky outside.

'I don't see the harm in it,' Vlad admitted, 'she doesn't want to hurt us, she's an asset against the Slayer's Guild and there's this prophecy...'

'You believe that then?' Bertrand asked. Vlad blinked at him.

'Bertrand, we've already witnessed prophecies come true: the prophecy about me, the book that was really a vampire...' Bertrand shifted uncomfortably, his mind slipping to the image of a bony finger currently hidden amongst his belongings. When it returned, Vlad had continued, 'and besides, she could help me with knowledge in how to gain Soluna trust. If we can do that, we can remove one of the vampire kind's main predators.'

'Use her to double cross her people,' Bertrand murmured, his eyes lighting up.

'Not quite what I was thinking,' Vlad confessed, but it had been enough for Bertrand, who began to move away into the attic, calling back, 'get some rest Vlad; training resumes at sundown.'

Vlad sighed and watched from the shadows as Esta and Robin rejoined them from the sunlight outside. They were holding hands (in order to aid one another with the difficult task of re-entering via window) and giggling like a couple of schoolchildren. Vlad smiled at Robin's grin; he hadn't seen his friend this excited in a long time.

A memory and thought stirred in the recesses of his mind as the couple exited, heading towards the bedrooms. A cave, the home of an old woman, holding a buried secret that could only be opened by a special key. The key was human, the key was powerful, and now Vlad had a suspicion what the key was.

Absentmindedly, Vlad lifted a mug by one finger; the now cold remains of hot chocolate swirled around the bottom, patterning the sides with dribbled leftovers. "It's my granddaughter's favourite drink too, although it works better with milk".

Thicker and creamer... hot chocolate made with the school's full fat milk. The same hot chocolate that Vlad had once experienced in a cave somewhere in Europe, the only place he had felt somewhat sane during one of the darkest parts of his life.

Vlad lowered the mug and stared after the long-gone Soluna.

The granddaughter, he thought, the key.

* * *

><p>:) There we go. Coming Dawn has come to a close.<p>

Keep an eye out for the next installment: Gathering Dusk. Happening whenever series 4 happens/ when I get round to it.


End file.
